My Elemental
by Zanchev
Summary: Seth has just lost everything. Absolutely everything. When Seth is on the edge of a brink that not even his imprint can save him from, who could possibly stop him from taking his own life?
1. Wind

Chapter One – Wind

The Wind. I feel it rushing past me as I move. It feels nice, soft, cool. Everything feels cool, the leaves brushing against my back, the wind in my face, the dirt beneath my paws…

I hear a howl, and I answer the call. My pack leader, the alpha, calls again, this time in my mind.

'Seth, is everything ok at your end?' Soft, rough voices fill my head. But this is normal. This is all part of being a werewolf, of being me.

'Everything is fine, Jake,' I reply, chuckling. My throaty, wolfish laugh causes birds to fly away. I watch them soar, floating on the wind.

I am happy.

I run again. The wind rustles through the trees and caresses my fur. I grin, my tongue lolling like a dog's. I reach the edge of the forest, spotting my mother waiting for news. I phase, my fur dissipating and my form compacting in on itself. It tingles.

I am human again. I push my fringe out of my face and pull on a pair of shorts. I then leave the peace and calm of the woods, and join my mother. I tell her all is well, and she smiles.

She pulls me into a hug.

'Thankyou, Seth. Thankyou for helping in the protection of our lives,' she murmurs.

I smile a small smile. I hug her back.

'Mum, it's no big deal. It's a part of being in the pack…'

'It is a big deal.' My mother contradicts me. 'You could have done what Leah did. Once the Cullens moved away, she gave up on the werewolf thing altogether. You know that. You could have done the same, but instead you risk your life to help. For that I am grateful.' Mum hugs me tighter.

I remember.

Bella and the Cullens left 6 months ago, to avoid the age suspicion. They keep in touch, coming back every week or so, but they make sure that no one knows, no one sees.

Since the ever-present threat was no longer ever-present, Leah, my sister, decided to quit phasing. She has started aging again and is loving life.

'Mum, being a werewolf is being me, don't thank me for being myself,' I say, hugging her and letting go.

'I will always thank you, the way I will always love you. But now I have to leave,' she says sadly.

'What? Why?' I ask, suddenly wary.

'Your father. I miss him so, and I know he must miss me. I dream of him, he calls to me, to be with me. It hurts him to be unable to be with us. It's unbearable.'

'But I don't understand,' I frown. 'Where are you going?'

My mother smiles.

'It's my time, Seth. My time to die. I am old, I have lived. Time is right for me to let my life slip so a new born child may take my place,' she says, and suddenly I understand.

'No! You can't! You can't leave me and Leah!' I say, crushing her against me, protecting her.

Mum laughs.

'I'm never gone for good. You will find me again, Seth. I love you…' With that, my mother breathes her last breath, utters one last goodbye, and dies in my arms.

I cry. Tears pour down my russet face. Anguished, I phase unconsciously. Anguished, I lay mum to the floor gently with my mouth.

Anguished, I race to the cliff tops, sit there and stare.

Anguished, I howl to the heavens, asking the ancestors for my mother back.

Anguished, I jump.

**A.N. ~ Well, this is the first chapter of one of my many fifty - bazillion chapter long fics.**

**yeah.**

**Seth P.o.V., of course.**

**This is a birthday fic for my awesome friend Lena, who cried when she read it.**

**_Lena_****_ : HEY! You said you weren't gonna mention that!_**

**Oh... well, I better go before Lena kills me...**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri**

**_Lena_****_ : I'M GONNA HURT YOU!_**

**uh... oh...**


	2. Water

Chapter Two – Water

Water. Water surrounding me. I kick, break the surface and gasp.

I move to the beach and crawl out. I shake my fur dry, before racing to find Jake.

My alpha, along with the rest of our pack, is at Jake's house when I find them. I run up to the house, not bothering to phase. I howl softly, telling them that I'm here.

Jacob runs out and phases.

'Seth, what is it?' He asks.

'M-Mum. She… she…' I start to cry again, tears streaking my fur. Jacob sees the pictures running through my head and I see his horror.

'We're getting her. Now!' he says before phasing back and yelling at Quil and Embry – the rest of our pack – to come now. He turns back into his wolf and waits.

I sit and hide my face in my tail.

The others run out and phase. They both howl when they figure out what has happened.

Our pack runs to where she is. Jake picks up the body and lays it across Embry's waiting shoulders.

'Quil, go get Leah,' Jacob orders. The chocolate wolf runs off.

'Seth, come back to my home. We need to get you cleaned up.' He turns to me. I nod, and move slowly to Jacob's house.

I feel dead inside. Mum was the most important person to me. Even more important than the Alpha, which is damn near impossible to accomplish.

And now she's gone. Just gone.

I hear a scream, then ripping clothes and I devastated howl.

'Leah has been told. Her grief has caused her to phase again,' I think absently.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

More tears come. More water. More life springing from the water, and my mother cannot enjoy it.

It begins to rain. More water drenching my shin, the earth, the life.

It is like the heavens are opening up.

The ancestors are crying.

Crying for my loss.

Crying for my mother.

**A.N. ~ Second Chappy!**

**_Lena_****_: Yay!_**

**Well, I know this may seem a really sad start to a story, but It gets better, I promise!**

**_Lena_****_: What the hell are you on about? I've read up to chapter 20 and it is NOT better! Hell, he jumps off the frikken - *mmphf!*_**

**Eheheheh... It does get better...**

**anyhoo.**

**plz Review, coz comments are my lifeblood.**

**Just until next time,**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xo**


	3. Earth

Chapter Three – Earth

Earth. A big mound of Earth, slowly filling up the hole where my mother will spend the rest of eternity.

I am standing here, at my mother's funeral. I don't see, I don't feel, I don't hear, don't smell, don't touch.

I just am. I am here. I breathe. That's it.

I am all alone. Mum, Dad are both dead. Leah hasn't been seen since Quil told her and she phased.

There's only me. Me and my memories.

I stand next to my mother's grave and remember.

When she taught me how to ride a bike

When I first went to school

My birthdays. Everyone

My father's death

Her strength

Her loss

Her death

My loss.

All of it remembered, all more solid than the earth covering my mother for eternity.

The earth is patted down, I turn and leave.

I sit here. On Earth, wandering what the tremendous wrong I committed to deserve the loss I have suffered.

I sink. I slowly, steadily, sink.

I sink into depression. Nothing is real anymore. It all reminds me of Mum.

Leah turned up after a few weeks.

She turned up face down in the sea.

She jumped, like I did. But, unfortunately, I survived.

My family. They are all together. Buried under the earth. Only I am left.

I wonder how long I will last before the earth claims me as well.

As I sink into my depression, I dream. I dream that Mum, Leah and dad are back. They tell me they love me, before falling away again.

I sit. Just sit, and as I sit, I stare. I stare at my memories, I see them more than reality.

I cannot tell which is which anymore.

At least, not until she came.

**A.N. ~ OOH. Cliffhanger.**

**Who is she?**

**_Lena_****_: Well, duh! It's - *mmmphf!*_**

**Eheheh... yes**

**R & R plz**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**


	4. Fire

Chapter Four – Fire

Fire. Fire lights my world again. The flames dance of life once more. My world was dark. There was nothing left to live for. My family had gone, and with them my will to live.

Then she arrived. She came in with Jacob one day, and suddenly a bright fire flared and lit up my world again.

Where once it was dark, it's now light. This girl, this angel has lit the fire that now warms my heart. She is the only thing that keeps me going.

Her name is Kyla. She is beautiful.

Her dark, curly hair, her tanned skin, her gorgeous chocolate eyes, her adoring smile… she's perfect. Simply perfect.

She is a fire ball, a sun that has lit up my dreary black sky of life.

Jacob is her friend; they knew each other in kindergarten. He thought her cheeriness and wit might make me less depressed.

But it did so much more.

I saw her, and everything made sense.

My mother had to die, so her personality could be replicated in this divine being.

My family had to leave, so I would have more love for Kyla.

She is my everything.

Everything that has ever happened, has happened for a reason. To lead to this point.

Where I know who I want to be with forever.

That forever I want to spend with Kyla.

I told Jake this, and he smiled.

'You, my friend, have imprinted,' he told me.

I smiled. I imprinted on Kyla.

I would never love another.

There would only ever be Kyla.

And you know what?

I wouldn't want it any other way.

**A.N. ~ Yaay! Kyla is Seth's imprint!**

**_Lena_****_: idiot, you already explained that in the fic!_**

**I know, but still!**

**I still have many, many chapters left to come, so please review and let me know if you want me to continue!**

**until next time!**

**Ja matta!**


	5. Rain

Chapter Five – Rain

Rain. It pattered against my window, making trails down the glass. I watch the sky's tears chase each other towards the sill. I was thinking. Thinking hard.

Thinking about Kyla.

The rain reminded me of the tears she cried when she first appeared to light up my life. The months following the death of my mother.

She cried for me. Her compassion opened the floodgates and the rain of her heart came tumbling out.

I found myself with her in my arms, sobbing and telling me how sorry she was. What did she have to be sorry for? Her existence was my reason for being, not a reason for apologies.

She said she was sorry that my family had died. Sorry that I was hurting. Sorry she could do nothing to help. She wanted to make me feel better again.

I told her that she had already done so much more.

I told her that she had made me feel alive again.

I told her everything.

I turn away from the rain pattering on my window. I turn and I smile. I see Kyla, sitting with a book in hand, completely oblivious to all around her.

I move to her side.

'What is it you're reading, love?' I ask softly.

She closes the book – after marking her page – and smiled at me. She adores it when I express my feelings.

'I'm reading a book, Seth. Have you heard of them? They're the latest thing. Only been around a couple hundred years,' she teased me, before kissing my cheek.

I move my head slightly to catch her lips. She is warm, sweet and tastes of… salmon? She must be eating sushi again.

I pull back and gaze into her chocolate eyes.

'I must get with the times, hmm?' I chuckle slightly. It sounds water. I'm crying, I realise.

Kyla's face fell. She pulled me into a hug. I snuggled into her warm body and I take comfort in her words.

'Seth, baby, don't cry. I know you miss them. I miss them as well. You know how well Leah and I got along.'

I chuckle. Leah and Kyla hated each other. Leah once got blue paint in Kyla's hair and, as payback, Kyla got into our house and replaced all of Leah's clothes with frilly pink dresses, then stole all her magazines and put princess fairy stories on Leah's shelves instead. Leah was furious. Kyla is evil and scary when pissed off. I love her for those things. They make her Kyla.

'You have me, Seth,' Kyla was saying. 'You have me, and Jake, and the rest of the pack. Nessie and the Cullens support you too, when they're here. You gotta be strong, honey. Just remember that I love you.'

I smile. How could I forget. That fact brought me out of the depths of depression, blowing a freakin' trumpet.

'I'll never forget that you love me, Kyla,' I say fervently. I look deep into those chocolate-y orbs and I'm home.

'I love you, Kyla. I always will. Remember when I told you? I spoke of werewolves and vampires and imprinting. You thought I was crazy, that losing mum had sent me around the bend,' I chuckle, clutching Kyla's waist. She was warm, strange for things to feel warm to me, but it was Kyla. She's special, perfect.

'But you came around,' I say. 'Jake vouched for me, and let me phase for you. Now you're just like Claire, Nessie, Kim and Emily. Rachel too.' Jacob's sister married her werewolf imprinter last month, resulting in a very drunk Paul shouting about how much fun he was going to have hanging out with his 'little brother-in-law.'

This, of course, ended in Paul's nose being broken

Again.

Kyla laughed. She was obviously remembering the same thing. That was her first official entry into the 'club.'

'I'm glad,' she said quietly.

'Glad about what?''

'I'm glad that I came around. I love being a part of this Quileute history. I'm glad that I could be special, more than normal. I'm glad you imprinted on me, Seth,' she said smiling.

I look up. She's crying. More rain falling from my own personal heavens.

I wipe away Kyla's tears with a kiss to each cheek, and we settle down, in eachother's arms, to watch the rain from everyone else's heavens cascade against the window.

**A.N. ~ AWWW... abhorable - I MEAN adorable... ^^**

**_Lena_****_: SQUEEE! so cute!_**

**Well, anyway, this is a little bit that is fluffy and cute.**

**plz R & R as always...**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**


	6. Stone

Chapter Six – Stone

Stone. Stone is all that blocks me from Kyla. I am itching to destroy said stone, but that would not be a good idea.

If I broke down the stone separating me from my everything, the school would sue me for damages.

So instead, I sit in my geology class and study the stones given to us. I observe the stones and wait for the final bell. The sign that I can be with my Kyla again.

I give up on one stone and examine some others, thinking how easy it would be to turn the wall I was staring at into rubble. I smile, Jake would not be happy.

The siren goes and I pack up at werewolf super-fast speed. I am standing up, turning to leave as the teacher yells my name.

I turn. I look down. Crap.

I broke one of the stones on my desk. I apologise quickly to the teacher and clean up the rubble.

I finally exit the classroom to find Kyla outside my door.

She's reading again.

'Hey, how's my everything?' I ask, kissing her tenderly.

'Ready to go home, please!' she moaned, and I chuckle.

I pull her to the yard. I tell her to wait for a sec, before dashing into the forest at full pelt.

I strip and phase. I then grab my bag and clothes in my teeth. I trot to the edge of the trees and chuckle. Kyla's still reading.

Kyla hears me, closes her book and walks towards me. I lie down and she takes my things and climbs onto my back.

I tear off through the woods. I feel stone beneath my feet.

Kyla laughs, loving the feel of the speed at which I race through the trees.

I slow down once we are outside the house that I live in. I had to sell my home and move to a smaller house. Kyla hops off my back, takes the key from my bag and goes into the house. I phase and jump in my window. I pull on some shorts before racing downstairs and – GENTLY – tackling Kyla to the couch.

'How was school?' I ask as I kiss up and down her neck.

'Fine. Mind if I stay here again tonight? My parents are fighting still,' she frowned. I stop my path on her jaw and move to her warm, perfect lips.

'Don't be sad. You can always stay here, you know that. Hell, you can move in!' I smile at her.

I'm fine with her staying over but – despite what I said – I'm not sure if I'm ready to live with my everything yet.

I still haven't completely risen from my depression. The dreams still haunt me. I don't sleep when Kyla's around. I don't want to worry her.

Sometimes having stones in the way is a good thing.

She smiles, but shakes her head. 'No, I can't. You need sleep sometime, Seth.'

I freeze, she knows. How does she know?

'It's obvious, baby.' Kyla chuckles. 'I know you never sleep. You're always so worried about keeping me safe. I can't have you all protective when it affects your health.' She smiles, kisses me and pulls out her book.

I relax, she doesn't know about my depressed state just yet.

Like I said, sometimes having stones in the way is a good thing.

The walls I have built to prevent others from seeing my depression are good.

They stop my everything from worrying about me.

I'm not worth worrying about.

**A.N. ~ Egad! Seth is depressed!**

**_Lena_****_: NOOOOOOOOO! Seth, be happy!_**

**Haha... We'll see if he gets over it...**

**anyhoo, before Lena kills me.**

**_Lena_****_: Grrrrr..._**

**R & R as always,**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**


	7. Clouds

Chapter Seven – Clouds

Clouds. They litter the sky. I watch as they move along the sky slowly, leisurely. They seem so peaceful, yet the worst storms originate from this simple beauty.

A light touch to my hand sends my spirits soaring to cloud nine. I smile at the irony of my thoughts.

I look down at the hand that has slipped into my own. I look up the body before looking at Kyla's beautiful face. My smile widens.

'Whatcha smilin' for?' she asks lazily, eyelids drooping. She hasn't been sleeping. I frown.

'Whoa, sorry to burst your bubble, I'll be quiet then.' She smirks before returning her attention to the clouds.

I apologise and say I was smiling because I was happy.

It's true, sort of. When I'm with Kyla, I feel the most alive. I just go through the motions normally, but with Kyla I triple my effort. I have to be normal for her, to make her happy.

I'm never truly happy. There's always a hint of depression in everything. All my thoughts. I've been suicidal frequently lately. But Kyla's always brought me back from the edge.

Mum, I know you're up there. I often imagine you looking down on me, making sure I don't screw things up.

Mum, why did you go? I know your personality has been filtered into my everything, but could you not be here, too?

I see everything, Mum. It's all so clear. Everywhere I turn. There's always something new.

Something wrong.

It's like my eyes have been opened to the horrors of the world. The destruction everywhere.

Trees falling for paper, animals being slaughtered for food and material products. People killing others, all in the names of justice, democracy and better life.

What's the point? There will always be war, always famine, always ignorance. Why destroy things in pitiful attempts to make it seem better.

Why do we go on?

Why do we struggle and suffer?

What's the point.

Why…?

Mum, life sucks.

Why won't it just end already?

**A.N. ~ I agree, Seth, why do we go on?**

**_Lena_****_: BECAUSE LIFE IS WORTH LIVING, DAMMIT!_**

**Plz R & R,**

**I have nothing more to say, other than ... OH SHI-**

**_Lena_****_: Get back here! I'm gonna KILL you! how dare you let Seth get unhappy?_**

**_damn, he got away._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_Lena_****_ xoxo_**

**AND JERRI xoxo**


	8. Mountains

Chapter Eight – Mountains

Mountains. People always say you make 'mountains out of molehills.' But, I wonder;

What if it was the other way around?

Try making a molehill from a mountain, see where it gets you.

I've tried.

I made a molehill from the mountainous loss that was my family's death.

I tried being positive. I tried my molehill-mountain theory.

Look where it got me.

I cannot live, breathe or function without Kyla. I am an empty shell, moving of its own accord. It does what Seth should do, but Seth is out to lunch.

Kyla is the only person that can bring Seth back. Seth makes a special appearance, to keep her from worrying.

But without my everything, the mountains of depression bury me.

I fall beneath its weight.

The months have passed. Spring to summer to autumn. It's now getting colder. Not just for my dead state, but for everyone.

Wearing jumpers become necessary to remain inconspicuous.

Kyla is coming over soon, I think slowly. Seth emerges from the depths of my mind. He yawns and starts his pretence.

The doorbell rings and Seth smiles. I watch from the backseat of my mind as Seth and Kyla spend the afternoon together.

They snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. It's called… I don't know. It's a stereotypical lycanthrope flick, though.

Kyla loves those movies. She points out where they went wrong. It's funny, if Seth remembers to laugh.

Today, however, Kyla is not making comments. There is something not right, I tell Seth.

'What is it? What's wrong?' My voice asks.

A mountain of worry rises within me.

'Seth, it's my parents. They split up, now they are fighting over custody. There's a really big chance my mum will win, and then I'll have to go with her. She's moving home, Seth. I might be sent to my mum's hold home, Italy!' she sobbed.

My mountain of worry crumbled into an avalanche of fury.

No. Not Italy. Not the Volturi.

Not my everything.

**A.N. ~ The plot thickens!**

**What will happen next? Will Kyla have to leave? What will Seth do to stop this blasphemy from happening?**

**Tune in next time, - **

**_Lena_****_: You sounds like a cheesy narrator for a kid's program._**

**... Way to burst my bubble.**

**_Lena_****_: It's what I do... ^^_**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

**_and Lena xoxo_**


	9. Blood

Chapter Nine – Blood

Blood. Red, dripping, life-giving liquid. I watch the blood drip from my paws.

I am a wolf. I have phased. I phase back to human form and pull on my shorts and jumper.

The jumper is useful. It hides the scars.

I have developed a fascination with blood. I cut my arm carefully and spend the next 20 minutes watching the red blood drip from my body. It's beautiful, the life I see in the blood.

I have been studying my blood up to four times a day, pouring salt on the wound to stop it healing. I don't want it to heal. The scars are just as fascinating as the blood.

What brought on the emo? Simple. Kyla.

My everything is suffering. Her parent's divorce hit her hard, and I feel her pain. Her mother is, at present, winning the custody battle, so it looks like she's off to Italy, and the Volturi.

I grind my teeth. That image infuriates me. I have not yet told Kyla of the Volturi, not wishing to terrify her. She has enough to worry about.

I walk through the rain. The sky's tears, I used to call them. Now I call it Heaven's blood. It seeps into the ground, giving life. It pours from the sky like blood from a carefully placed cut on my arm.

I wonder what it would be like to die. This concept fascinates me as much as the blood and scars.

Who would care if I died?

I have no family, so they wouldn't feel obligated to care.

Jake might miss the extra patrol hand.

The others wouldn't notice.

All the girls and boys at school wouldn't bat an eyelid.

The teachers would throw a party.

The only person who I think will really lose anything of value if I died would be Kyla.

My everything would miss my hugs. She has needed those lately. She would miss my warm shoulder, perfectly moulded for her head to rest in, to cry on.

I will stay alive for Kyla. I will live for my everything.

But if everything leaves, I will, once again, examine my blood.

I Watch it flow, until it flows no more.

**A.N. ~ :O**

**_Lena_****_: NO, SETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._**

**Seth is suicidal? oh no!**

**Review and tell me if Seth should die, or if Seth should live?**

**_Lena_****_: live! live! live! I'll kill you if he dies!_**

**ok... review and tell me if I Should live or die?**

**Just until next time!**

**ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**


	10. Salt

Chapter Ten – Salt

Salt. The white mineral pours over Quil's plate. His food covered in the stuff.

'You want some dinner with all that salt?' Embry jokes.

It's lunchtime with the pack. The girls are in the corner, gossiping and giggling. Jake is talking to Nessie on the phone. I told him to give all the female Cullens my love and all the boy vamps my hugs and kisses. Jake grinned when he heard my half-assed joke.

Quil and Embry are arguing over the value of table-top condiments. I roll my eyes. I feel the tension in the room. Even though they all seem normal, all of my path-members are nervous. The final league of Kyla's custody trial is in half-an-hour. The jury decides today whether Kyla is shipped off to Italy.

I cannot concentrate. The prospect of losing my everything is too much to bear. I need to get out into the fresh air. I stand and run out of the house, ignoring the shouts and calls from behind me.

I eventually sit. I am in the woods, it is overcast and close to raining. I pull up my sleeve and examine my scars. The pale pink lines are elegant and beautiful to me, well placed and almost artistic.

I smile at my own grim, gruesome way of thinking.

'-th? Seth? Seeeth!' I hear the faint calling of my name. It's my everything. I quickly pull my sleeve over my arm before answering.

'Hey, silly. Why'd you run off?' Kyla teased, sitting next to me. I look at her. I commit her beauty to memory. Her beautiful hair, always in plaits. Her gorgeous eyes, framed beautifully with elegant glasses. Her slender figure, her warm smile. Everything about her I make extra effort to memorise, in case the custody trial takes a bad turn…

'Seth! You're off with the pixies today, honey. Why?' My everything asked worriedly.

'Well, there's this one little girl sprite that's a real babe,' I start, grinning. Kyla smiled.

'Oh really? And my I ask her name?' she says in a mock hurt voice.

'Ky. But I call her My Elemental, 'coz she controls everything in my life,' I say honestly.

In response, my everything – My Elemental – hugs me.

'Well work this out no matter what,' she promises. 'Even if I have to hide you in my suitcase. Or better yet, put you in one of those animal travel containers.' She smiled thinly.

I return the embrace. She smiles brilliantly, taking my breath away. I close my eyes to enjoy our bliss.

'Hey, Seth?'

I reopen my eyes to see my everything smirking at me.

'Yeah?'

'Are we going to attend my custody decision, find out the next life-changing choice made for us? Or will we just stand here in the rain forever?' Kyla laughs.

It's raining?

I look up, only to receive a splatter of water on my face. I lick it off.

'Tastes saltier than Quil's lunch,' I mutter.

My gorgeous girl laughs and pulls me through the familiar woods towards our next life-changing moment.

I just hope it's not a life-threatening one.

**A.N. ~ :3 and the title of the fic is woven into the storyline!**

**so... what did you think?**

**press the pretty little review button just down there and let me know...**

**_Lena: So help me Jerri, if he dies, you'll be sorry..._**

**... On that cheerful note,**

**Just until next time!**

**ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**


	11. Ocean

Chapter Eleven – Ocean

Ocean. Deep blue, rolling, crashing. Ultimate force. Enough to knock the life out of anything – or anyone – in its path.

I look at the ocean before entering the hall. This is where all important decisions are made, and a werewolf's imprint leaving is pretty damn important.

Kyla kisses me on the cheek before running to the front where her parents stood.

I, instead, go and sit with my pack brothers, and the other wolves – Jared, Paul, Sam – with their imprints. They all greet me with hopeful expressions on their faces.

The Elders call order and the hubbub in the room immediately ceases.

'We are here today to make the final decision on who receives primary custody of Kyla Maddelyn Huntingdale. First, there is…'

I tune out Billy Black's voice and pay attention only to Kyla. I see her expressions, her heartbeat, feel her emotions.

Her emotions are as unsteady as the ocean outside.

Eventually, I hear her heart race, her face fall, and tears appear in her eyes.

Her own private ocean spilling over the majestic cliffs that are her eyelashes.

Shocked, I tune into the Elders' voices once again.

'Kyla Maddelyn Huntingdale, primary custody of you has been awarded to Catherine Logan, your birth mothers. You will be…'

I did not want to listen to what old Quil Ateara had to say. I did not hear the shocked outbursts as I stood up, shaking. Not from phasing anger, but from loss and pain. I did not see any of the reproachful faces at my rude interruption.

I only saw Kyla. Her ocean of tears.

I only heard Kyla. Her heartbroken sobs.

I only listened to my own mind, telling me I was now officially redundant. Kyla gone, no one else caring.

I did not notice the calls and shouts from my friends, elders and fellow La Push townspeople as I moved into the aisle and ran away from the room.

I only noticed Kyla. My Elemental. My Everything. She called once. Only once, before giving up on me and crying.

I ran.

I sit, watching the ocean. It tumbles and churns far below me.

I sit on the highest cliff, overlooking the ocean. It look out over its crystal clear beauty.

A storm is coming. I can tell.

Kyla loves storms. She loves the excuse they provide to stay indoors, drinking hot chocolate, sitting on the couch with a good heater (usually me) and a decent book.

Thoughts of my everything bring on the tears.

She's leaving. Gone. Disappeared. She won't come back. She knows so little. I had never had time to mention the Volturi and the extent of the vampire population. All those things she will never know, because I have lost my chance to tell her.

Now that she is gone, off to Italy, I won't be able to tell her all the other wonders of this world. I have lost my everything. I have nothing left to live for.

I look out at the ocean, feet dangling over the edge of the cliff. I place my hands on either side of my body. My right finds something in the dirt. It's a shard of glass. A large one at that. I look at its sharp edge, and then I have an idea.

I rhythmically roll up my left sleeve. I raise my bare forearm and examine the cars left from my previous slices. I place the shard of glass carefully over my arm, pin-pointing the exact direction of the cut. I take a deep breath and dig it into my arm.

It's over quickly. No real pain, no screams, no tears. Just blood. I watch it drip from my wound. It's mesmerizing. Curious, I cut again. I keep slicing at my arm, watching the blood wash away down my arm. Evetually, the blood slows and I study my handiwork. The cuts in my arm make a distinct pattern.

'MY ELEMENTAL'

My Elemental. My Kyla. Gone forever.

Satisfied, I look back out over the ocean. The salt in the ocean will keep the wounds from healing, I think idly.

The storm hits, rain pouring down. The ocean goes mad, smashing against the cliff, hard enough to kill an elephant.

To kill a werewolf.

To kill me.

I suddenly see it. It's so simple. Leah did. I've tried once but it didn't work because I was a wolf.

But I'm not now. It would be easy for the ocean to claim me now. I smile at my new idea. Easy.

I stand. I have no reason not to do this, Kyla is gone, and no one else cares.

I look once again at my arm. At my eternal reminder of my everything.

I look down. The ocean is black. It looks ominous, but at the same time inviting.

I think my plan over once more. It seems easier and better each time.

I take a deep breath. It will be my last. I take a step to the edge. It will be my last.

I look out over the ocean, smile thinly, and jump.

I plummet towards the ocean. The last thing I hear is the whistling of the wind and the roar of the ocean.

The last thing I see is the waves crashing over the rocks and the ocean's depths.

The last things I think of is my loss. My family, my pack.

Last of all I think of Kyla. My everything.

My elemental.

**A.N.~ -**

**_Lena_****_: NOOOOOOOOOO! NO SETH NO!_**

**So um... yeah, Seth jumped...**

**_Lena_****_: COME HERE I'M GONNA HURT YOU!_**

**Oh shi- *runs***

**Well, please tell me what you think!**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo **

**_Lena_****_: BASTARD! Get back here! When I get my hands on I'll rip out your spleen!_**

**eep...**


	12. Dark

Chapter Twelve – Dark

Dark. Everything is so dark. All I see is black.

I can't hear.

I can't smell.

Can't touch or taste.

I'm not breathing. Am I dead?

I remember jumping from the cliff, plunging into the murky, dark depths of the sea.

That's it. I must be dead.

I see three white blurs in the black of my vision. I squint, trying to focus.

As the blurs come closer, I realise that they are figures, dressed in white. I still cannot make them out.

Slowly, oh-so-slowly, the three figures finally take shape. It's my family.

This proves that I am dead. I am, once again, with my parents and sister.

I sigh with relief. I start to breathe again.

Not really breathing, just in my mind.

I look at my family again, after this long, long time apart.

Shining out from the dark, my family smiles at me.

Leah, her hair cut short with a long fringe, grins at me with her hands in her pockets. She's wearing a pair of white jeans and a white t-shirt.

Dad is sporting his signature baseball cap, but it's white. He has on white slacks, a big white parka, and his eyes twinkle, just as I remember they did.

Finally, mum. There is my mum, beautiful as ever. Her hair has grown out again, and she wears a white blouse and white shirt.

They all smile at me and hug me.

'We've missed you,' they say.

'I've missed you, too,' I say. I smile.

I am finally with my family.

I don't care that I've died.

It meant I could be with Dad, Mum and Leah again.

That makes me feel alive.

**A.N. ~ Ahahahaha!**

**Did you think it was over? No such luck!**

**_Lena_****_: Well, at least Seth is happy, but what about Kyla?_**

**Wait for the next chapter to find out, Lena!**

**Just until next time, **

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

**_and Lena xoxox_**


	13. Light

Chapter Thirteen – Light

Light. The light in my dead world emanates from my loving family. They are all I have,all I need.

I have spent a very long time here with Leah, Dad and Mum. A very long time.

I don't know how long, but I haven't phased. Nor have I eaten, drunk or slept.

I am happy. I see my family all the time, so I am happy.

Mostly.

I feel like something is missing from my heaven.

The light is brilliant, but is dimmed slightly. One thing is missing.

I look at my arms.

They are bare.

They have no blemishes, bar one tiny detail.

Thirty-six small scars. They spell something out.

I read it.

My Elemental.

I read the words carved into my arm, and I remember.

My Elemental. My Everything.

Kyla.

She was to be shipped off to Italy.

The Volturi.

No.

No!

I have to find her. Save her.

I have to get back.

I must leave my family.

I must leave my almost-heaven.

I must leave the light.

I must find Kyla.

I have to get to My Everything.

**A.N.~ I really have nothing to say.**

**Weird.**

**Well, please tell me what you think of this fifty-bazillion chapter fic!**

**_Lena_****_: Yay! He's going back to Kyla! Wait, isn't Seth dead?_**

**You'll find out in the next chapter, but only if you press the pretty little review button at the bottom of the screen!**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**


	14. Sound

Chapter Fourteen – Sound

Sound. My ears strain to pick up some small sound.

I am still in my almost-heaven. I'm stuck.

My family still smile around me.

They tell me they love me.

Their voices are all I hear.

Until…

Sound. I hear a sound.

One, small voice.

'Happy birthday…to me… Happy birthday… to me… Happy birthday to Kyla… Happy birthday… to… me…'

The lone voice trails off into quiet sobs.

The sound is my Kyla. My elemental.

She's crying.

She needs me.

I need to get to her.

I bid farewell to my family one last time.

'I will see you again,' I say. 'But now I need Kyla. I need to see her.'

They understand.

'We will wait for you, Seth. We love you,' Mum says.

They hug me and dissipate.

I strain my ears for the sound of my everything.

I hear her sobs.

I let the sound carry me away from my almost-heaven.

I let the sound fill me with life.

I open my eyes.

**A.N.~ **

**I'm really sorry, but I've had no internet for months and I onl just got it back!**

**In repayment I shall upload many today :D**

_**Lena: What the? How is Seth able to open his eyes?**_

_**How does he hear Kyla at all?**_

**Wait and you'll see.**

**until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

**P.S. Lena says you have to review**

_**Lena: Damn Straight. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	15. Sight

Chapter Fifteen – Sight

Sight. My sight is blurry from lack of use. I blink a few times, and my sight returns.

The first thing I see is Kyla. She is sitting on a chair beside me, head in her hands, crying.

My elemental shouldn't cry. Not on her birthday.

'Hey, now. Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday? You can't cry on your birthday,' I whisper.

Kyla's head snaps up. Her beautiful eyes widen. I smile.

'Good to see you, honey,'I say.

'Seth! You're alive! You're awake!' she squeals.

She leaps on me, hugging me close. She pulled my lips to hers and kisses me fiercely.

'I thought I'd lost you,' she says, after she's done abusing my lips.

'Lost me? How come?' I ask.

'You… you jumped off that cliff. We didn't find you 'till days after, unconscious on the beach. We thought you were dead. We all got so upset. Then you sighed. And we put you here, in this hospital. We waited months for you to wake up. Oh, baby, I'm so sorry!'

Kyla wailed and threw herself on me again.

'Sorry? For what? Attacking me?' I ask.

'Y-your arms. I knew you were depressed. I knew. But I didn't do anything. I tried being with you. I thought company might help. I thought you were getting better. And then we found you on the beach… I saw your arms… I didn't know you were hurting yourself. I'm so, so sorry Seth, I—'

I cut her off, kissing her softly. She was crying again.

The sight was upsetting and pleasing at the same time. Upsetting that she was sad, pleasing that she cared about me.

'Kyla, listen to me,' I say firmly. 'You have no reason to apologise. Without you I would have jumped long before I did. You kept me going. You leaving was what sent me over the edge. Literally.'

My small attempt at humour did not go unnoticed. My everything smiled a small smile, before hugging me once more.

'I'm never leaving, Seth. Never ever. The hall agreed that I should stay for you,' she said.

'Really?' I gasped. She nodded and I kissed her. I was almost happy!

Depression still gripped me tightly. It had an even worse hold on me now, considering the sight of my family for all that time.

I tasted living with them again, so now I was tortured.

'Kyla, you said months before. Just how long was I out?' I asked, desperate to distract myself.

'Seth, you've been out nearly a year. You had your birthday and everything. You're officially 18, honey. An adult!' Kyla smiled.

She pulled out a camera and showed me a photo.

It had me, unconscious, with a silly party hat strapped to my head and a little whistle-thing in my mouth. Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam and Jake were all around me, wearing goofy expressions and hats of their own.

It was quite a sight. I snort.

'Well, now that I'm officially an adult, I say no one is allowed to put stupid hats on me without my permission,' I say.

Kyla laughed. She crawled onto my lap on my hospital bed.

'It's good to have you back,' My Everything whispered.

And we stayed there, in each other's arms, for the rest of my day's sight. I close my eyes and sleep.

**A.N.~ Aww... He wasn't dead, just unconscious!**

_**Lena: YOU HAD ME WORRIED!**_

**Well, now that he's awake, let's see if Seth can stop being depressed!**

_**Lena: Why was he out for a YEAR?**_

_**...**_

**Until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxox**_


	16. Taste

Chapter Sixteen – Taste

Taste. I taste cardboard. I grimace and open my eyes. The nurse is trying to feed me hospital food.

No one except Kyla knows I'm awake, so I have a little fun.

'Excuse me, but that stuff you call food is terrible. Could I have a hot dog?' I ask politely.

The poor girl screeched and high-tailed it out of my room as fast as possible.

I chuckle and look over at Kyla. She is putting down her book, smiling brilliantly at me.

'Hey babe,' I grin.

'I thought I was dreaming!' She squealed again and kissed me.

'I'm up now, Kyla. No more month-long naps for me,' I say seriously, before we both laugh.

'The guys will come in later,' my everything tells me.

'Let's surprise them, yeah?' I ask.

She grins.

'It's good to have you back,' she repeats.

My eyes are closed, expression neutral.

Kyla is reading next to me.

'Any change?' I hear. It's Jake. He, Quil and Embry are visiting.

'Not really,' Kyla says. She still sounds sad. Points for her acting: 10! I almost smile, before remembering that I'm in a coma.

I hear them all sit around me.

'Seth? It's Quil. Can you hear me?' Quil asks.

'Seth. You gotta wake up!' Jake.

'C'mon Seth, say something!' Embry begs.

'You know, hospital food has a foul taste,' I say.

I hear a thunk. I open my eyes to find Embry has fallen off his chair. Quil and Jake are staring.

'I'm serious. It tastes of dirt. And cardboard,' I say.

Next thing I know, I'm bombarded by all three boys.

'You're awake!' They cheer.

'He regained consciousness last night,' Kyla smiled.

I watch them all excited. I smile.

All is good.

**A.N.~ hehe, Embry fell off a chair...**

_**Lena: Sounds like someone I know...**_

**really, wh-ARGH!**

***thunk***

_**Lena: you Klutz, Jerri.**_

**Until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxox**_


	17. Smell

Chapter Seventeen – Smell

Smell. I smell the clean fresh air of the woods after a storm.

I was deemed healthy and let out of hospital yesterday. Kyla has moved in – she says its temporary, but I think it'll be permanent – and she is doing all she can to help me get better.

I'm sad to say it's not working. Despite all my everything's efforts, I am still depressed.

I sniff the air. It smells normal, except…

I snarl. My wolf self rockets away through the woods.

'Jake, vampires on the Forks border,' I tell him.

'Noted. Let's go, team.' The alpha calls on Quil and Embry and we race to said border.

I am a little behind Embry, so I almost crash into him. I peek around him and get the shock of my life.

Standing there, hugging Jake's right fore-leg, is a grown up Renesmee.

She has to look seventeen!

'Jake! I've missed you! Guess what? We've all come back to visit!' she squeals.

I look beyond the red-headed woman (I still can't get used to that) and I spy Bella.

I bark out a greeting. She chuckles and flits to my side. She gives me a hug.

'Hey Seth. Are you beyond your blue yet?' she asks. I shake my head and she frowns.

Myself and Quil run back to tell La Push that the Cullens are back.

I phase and smell something awesome coming from my house.

I sneak in and hear Emily. I knew one of them had to be here, Kyla can't cook at all.

'You know, I'm just waiting for him to realise that he's an adult, and so are you,' Emily says.

'He's under mental and emotional strain right now. That is the last thing we need,' Kyla responds.

I'm curious to hear what they are talking about.

'But you really want to, and I'm sure he does as well,' Emily insists.

'He's depressed! A wedding is the last thing on his mind!' Kyla retaliates.

What? Wedding?

'In my opinion, him marrying you would be a good step towards curing his depression,' Emily says.

Oh. So that's it. They are talking about me marrying Kyla. Wait, WHAT?

'I'll wait for him to mention something. He is obviously not ready.' Kyla sighs.

She must really want a ring.

'Hey! How are my two favourite, sexy babes!' I call. 'Whatcha talkin' about?' I ask.

'Hey Seth!' Emily calls.

'We were talking about food, honey.' My everything smiles.

'Good, 'coz I'm hungry,' I say, smiling. 'It smells awesome.'

'The Cullens are back,' I add as Emily serves myself and my Elemental.

'Does that mean I'm meeting the elusive Cullens you all talk about?' Kyla asks.

I nod.

We finish eating, Kyla practically forces anti-depressant tablets down my throat, and we head off.

I phase, and Kyla rides on my shoulders to the Cullens' Forks house. Her eyes pop out wide when she sees its ginormity.

I smell the air. Yep. Vampires were here. I phase back and pull on some shorts. We knock and wait for the door to be opened.

'Hey! Sup, my home bro, Seth!' Emmett clapped me on the back. I fall forwards.

'H-hi, Emm,' I wheeze.

Alice laughs and helps me inside. Kyla follows tentatively.

'I apologise for Emmett. He spent too much time in the 'gangsta' area of New York, where we were staying,' Rosalie called from the top of the stairs.

I smile a very small smile. I never smile much anymore, and when I do, it's not very big.

**A.N.~ Enter the Cullen's!**

_**Lena: Emmett's gone 'gangsta'? Huh?**_

**Just something random that could get him in trouble later... ^^**

**please review, I need to know what you all think!**

**until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxo**_


	18. Touch

Chapter Eighteen – Touch

Touch. I feel Kyla's light touch on my arm. She is a little apprehensive around the Cullens, knowing that they are vampires.

'Who's this, Seth?' Alice grabs my Everything's arm and pulls her out from behind me.

'This is Kyla,' I say and Alice gasps.

'She's so pretty! Nessie said you had imprinted! Good choice! Kyla, you are so gorgeous!' The small vampire squeals, hugging my Everything.

'Uhh… hi?' Kyla looks really confused. I move over and pull her towards me. I relish in her touch.

'Kyla, this is Alice,' I say as Alice giggles and curtseys. 'There's Rosalie, Emmett, that's Jasper in the corner. Esme is the one with the huge smile on the couch. Carlisle is, by the sounds of his movements, upstairs. Renesmee and Bella are with Jake I assume and… where's Edward?' I finish pointing out the new faces for Kyla.

'He's with Bella. They'll be back soon.' Esme assures us.

'Hello Kyla, it's wonderful to meet you!' The mother-figure walks forward and takes her hand.

'Sup! Kyla, cool name.' Emmett picks her up and swings her in a circle.

'Is that Seth I hear?' Carlisle appears and flits to my side.

'Good to see you again, and who is this?' The Doctor asks.

'Hey Carlisle. This is Kyla. It seems you all know about her already, is Jake that bad at keeping secrets?'

'Edward, Bella and Renesmee visited about 6 months back. They came and saw you when you were… asleep. They also visited Jake. That's why we're back again,' Carlisle says, giving Kyla a friendly handshake.

'Good to see you, Kyla,' he says fervently.

'Wait, how does that explain why you're all back?' I ask, really confused.

'A wedding. Jake and Nessie got engaged!' Alice squealed and my jaw dropped.

'Are you serious? Why did no one tell me?' I demand.

'Well, for one, you've only been awake a week and out of hospital less than 48 hours,' Kyla says, taking my hand. Her touch is the perfect size and temperature. She's so perfect.

'Second,' she continued, 'You're depressed and getting you not-suicidal was more important.'

I find this a fair point. I've been told by Kyla that I'm not allowed to cliff-dive. Ever.

Just at that moment, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang.

'Heeeey!' I hear a sweet little voice all out.

From around the corner, Bella emerges. She smiles when she sees me and full out grins when Kyla comes into view.

'Kyla!' she cries, running over to us and nearly tackling her to the floor. I growl protectively.

'I missed you!' Both say joyously. At the same time.

'I didn't realise you were a Cullen!' Kyla grins.

'Well, I am. Seth!' The newest vampire turns to me. 'It's so good to see you awake!' She hugs me tightly. I gasp, short of breath.

Bella apologises and steps away. I notice that while the energetic woman was attaching to myself and my Everything, Edward, Jake and Nessie appeared.

'Seth! You're alive!' Nessie laughs happily and hugs me gently. She then moves to Kyla and they jump up and down like seven-year-olds.

'Hey, Seth. How are you feeling?' Edward walks up and clasps my hand. I say I'm alive (something I stole from my Everything) and he nodded, saying that was a good thing.

Once all of our greetings and introductions were over, I turned to Jake.

'Any reason I'm the last to know you're not available anymore? I thought I was special!' I joke half-heartedly.

Everyone chuckles. Jake takes Nessie's left hand, upon which I spy a glittering gold band, and smiles at me.

'Well, we were waiting 'till Nessie got here, so both of us could tell you that we want you to be the best man.' He grinned.

Kyla and Bella squealed. Seriously, I never expected that reaction from them.

'Oh Seth! That's fantastic!' Kyla hugged me.

'You'll look hot in a tux.' Bella winked.

Edward stared at her.

'What? Kyla was thinkin' it, and you know it. I just voiced her opinion.' The brunette vampire defended.

I smile. One small, brief smile.

'I'd love to. Thankyou for choosing me,' I say.

I step forward and embrace them both.

I step back and Alice immediately starts planning.

This is going to be one hell of a wedding.

**A.N. ~**

**Hehehe… can't you just tell Paul's gonna get smashed and smash stuff?**

_**Lena: … that makes… no sense…**_

**Well, thankyou to everyone who's reading this, but I don't know who you are because no one's reviewing!**

**I can't thank you properly without being able to put your names on the A.N.!**

_**Lena: Offer them internet cookies, that usually works.**_

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GET A COOKIE!**

**And a request for another fic :D**

**How's THAT for bribery?**

**Just until next time,**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri :D**

**_And LLEEEEEENNAAA :P:P:P:P xoxoxoxox ahahahahahahaaaa_**

**That's it, no more cookies for her...**


	19. Courage

Chapter Nineteen – Courage

Courage. I need to gain the courage to ask.

I have to. My relationship with my Elemental depends upon it.

I take a big breath and pop the question.

'Emmett, will you marry me?'

The brawny vampire grins at me.

'You need a bit more confidence and consideration. You sound terrified. You should attempt to convey how confident you are in your love, and your consideration in her love and needs."

I sigh and flop down on the steps next to the Vampire.

"Do you really think Kyla will want to marry me?"

'Hell yeah! Have you seen the way she and Bella whisper in corners? She really wants it, mate!' He says.

'Are you sure? What if she says no?'

'Won't happen. She loves you, you love her. No reason not to.'

'But just say—'

'—Then you keep the ring until she's ready. There is no way your commitment will repel her, and you're a good catch. She will say yes foshizzle.' He grins.

'EMMETT!' Rosalie hollers.

'Oh crap!' Emmett sprints.

'How many times do I have to tell you, No Gangsta!' Rosalie tears after the fast-disappearing vampire.

I shrug and enter the house of the Cullens.

'She loves you more than anything. She will leap at the chance to marry you,' Jasper says quietly.

'Thanks Jazz,' I say appreciatively.

'Just have faith. Have courage. It will work out,' he says.

I nod and return to my own home.

I sit on my couch and look at my hands. They are calloused from the forests. My arms still bear the scars of my depression.

I look at the scars and feel the urge to make another. The blood, the cutting, the pain… it's like an addiction. I can't stop.

I don't want to stop.

I make a cut for everything idiotic I do. I punish myself for being stupid, for not being good enough for everyone's concern.

For not being good enough for Kyla.

I stand and I walk to the bathroom. I find a razor and place it over my arm.

Breathe out, dig in, drag across. Breathe out, dig in, drag across.

Two new cuts. Two mistakes.

For making Kyla wait for marriage, a slice.

For not having the courage to ask her, another slice.

I look at the slices. I wash the razor and replace it, before going to the kitchen. I pour salt in the wounds.

It hurts, but not enough to stop.

I finish and admire my work.

I look at the fresh, glistening cuts in my arm. They are mesmerizing.

If I have the courage to maul myself, maim my body beyond repair, why can't I have the courage to do it?

Why can't I tell Kyla I want to be with her forever?

Why can't I ask my Everything to marry me?

**A.N.~ He is still depressed, and now he is punishing himself 'cause he doesn't have the courage to ask Kyla to marry him.**

**his chapter in a nutshell! ^^**

_**Lena: You SAID this fic was going to get better as it goes on. Next chap is the 20th, and he STILL. ISN'T. HAPPY.**_

**Just wait...**

**Just Until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**Lena: if this story does not end with a happily ever after, I'm going to hurt you...**_


	20. Joy

Chapter Twenty – Joy

Joy. The expression is apparent on everyone's face. Everyone's except mine.

I try hard, smiling a little, using my creepy humour elsewhere.

It's the reception of my best friend's wedding. Jake is now a married man. Nessie looks breathtaking in a perfect, white dress. The two are so happy, so full of joy, that it is worth my efforts to act normal.

The music starts. Jake swings his beautiful bride out onto the dance floor. They sway to the beat, moving gracefully. After awhile, Edward claims Nessie, and Jake claims Bella.

Fair trade, I snort humourlessly.

Other couples start to dance and I turn to Kyla.

'Do I get the honour of your company in this dance, or do I have to boogie by myself?' I raise an eyebrow.

She giggles, but refuses to dance. 'I hate dances,' she says. 'I avoided Prom at all costs.'

I nod and we sit back to watch the others twirl about.

I glance at Kyla once again.

She is breathtaking.

She is wearing a stunning floor-length purple halter-neck dress. A silver necklace, with a 'K' pendant, hangs in the space of her neck and chest. Her hair is up, with some stray curls hanging down, framing her glowing face.

She's so beautiful, my heart rate increases slightly.

'Hey, mutt!' I turn to see Rosalie smirking at me.

'You should tell your pants that it isn't polite to point,' she hissed, grinning evilly.

I look down. Crap.

'Very funny, Rose,' I say sarcastically. How could I be fooled by such a blatant lie? I was fine.

'They are so cute together,' Kyla sighed, staring at Jake and Nessie, lost in each other's gaze.

I see her expression.

My Everything is full of joy.

That is it.

I will put that joyful expression on my Elemental's face.

I will pop the question.

**A.N.~ doth, my ear deceive me?**

**Or is there going to be a PROPOSAL?**

_**Lena: TELL ME ALREADY! Do they get married?**_

**Wait and see!**

**Just Until next time**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxox**_


	21. Fear

Chapter Twenty-One – Fear

Fear. Pure, undiluted fear rippled through my mind and body.

This was more terrifying than the Volturi.

More frightening than My Everything being hurt.

Scarier than Twilight Moms.

Kyla found my razors.

'Seth! How could you! I thought you were getting better!' she yells. My fear increases and I curl into the couch.

My Elemental goes off at me, ranting and raving about my 'emo' tendencies! I'm terrified. This perfect being is scary when she's mad.

After what seemed like an age, my Everything sighs and calms down.

She walks out of the room. I look down.

My arms look like a zebra, with the scars so frequent they look like stripes. I feel faintly ashamed that I caused Kyla to go off.

Kyla walks back in, carrying a large bag.

'I've been through the entire house. Any knives, razors or anything that can be used for self-harm are in this bag. You're not getting them back until you're over your emo,' she tells me.

I nod numbly, stand and kiss her gently on the cheek.

She looks away and sits on the cough, shoving the bag between the cushions and her body.

Hanging my head, I turn and move to the kitchen.

I sit at the kitchen table, dwelling in my guilt.

I need to make Kyla feel happy again. My body physically needed to make my imprint feel better.

I dig into my pocket. Empty.

Fear rips through my head. I dash to my bedroom. I rummage through my drawers, check all over.

Finally, I find the small box beneath my pillow. I pick it up and cradle it to my chest.

I know how to make my Everything smile.

I swallow the fear rising in my chest.

I move to the kitchen and peek into the lounge.

Kyla is still sitting on the couch, this time reading a book. She seems lost in her world, but I know she's waiting for me to come talk to her.

I open the box and examine the contents.

The glittering ring winked back at me.

Thankyou Jasper! I thought.

He, Bella and Alice gave me this under the provision that Alice gets to organise the wedding.

I watch my everything read. She is still unhappy, I can tell.

I look once more at the ring before closing the box.

I slowly place the box in my pocket, before walking to her perfect form.

I kneel in front of my Everything. I pull at the box. I swallow my fear.

I am on one knee, box in front of me. I look at Kyla, she hasn't looked up from her book. She doesn't look at me.

'Kyla…' I begin, unsure.

My Elemental interrupts me without even looking up.

'No.'

**A.N. ~ ...**

_**Lena: She said NO?**_

_**WHAT?**_

**Wait and see what happens, Lena.**

**The rest of you, click on the pretty review button and yell at me all you want.**

_**Lena: Oh, you can guarantee I'll be yelling at you...**_

**Just Until next time**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and a **__**very**__** annoyed Lena xoxox**_


	22. Pain

Chapter Twenty-Two – Pain

Pain. The pain of rejection washes through me. Of course Kyla won't want to marry a depressed, self-harming lunatic…

…but Kyla isn't finished.

'Seth, I don't care how you say it, I'm not going to let you have your knives back. I know you are not cured of your depression already.'

I breathe a sigh of relief, my Everything thinks that I'm asking for my razors back, she hasn't rejected me just yet.

I peek at her. She still hasn't looked at me.

'Damn, there goes my idea.' I smile without humour. Kyla frowns. Oops, she thinks I'm serious.

'Kyla, that's not what I wanted to ask you. You love me, yes?' I start.

Still lost in her book, Kyla nods. 'Of course I do.'

'And you know I love you, right?' I ask next.

Kyla gives the affirmative, not stopping her reading.

'Well, considering we both love each other, do you think we should be together?' I ask.

'Yes.' Kyla is still not looking at me.

'Enough to marry me?' I ask quietly.

That got my Elemental's attention.

Her eyes shot up to look at me.

I open the box.

'Kyla Huntingdale, I will always love you. Will you do me the honour and privilege of having your hand in—ooph!'

I couldn't even get it all out before Kyla launched herself into me.

She hit my chest and dragged me to the floor.

'Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!' she announced, sitting on my stomach.

Her joy and excitement was radiating from her grin of ecstasy.

She was perfect.

I smile.

She is still sitting on me, struggling to pull the box from my grip.

I gently push her away, laughing at her adorable pout as I sit up.

There, on the floor of my lounge room, both of us smiling and short of breath, with her sitting on my lap, practically straddling me, I promise to forever love my Everything.

I gently slide the beautiful ring onto Kyla's beautiful finger.

We kiss to seal the deal. It's sweet and brief.

Kyla pulls back and smiles at me, looking in my eyes.

I feel pain. I want her kissing me again.

'I love you,' she whispers.

My heart soars, all pain ceases.

I am happy. Almost.

**A.N.~ Lena is happy now.**

_**Lena: Yes I am ^^ Although I am still not happpy about Seth's depression.**_

**I DID say that his imprint wouldn't heal that emotional scarring!**

_**Lena: WHO DOES THEN?**_

**Keep reading to find out!**

**Just Until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**


	23. Shock

Chapter Twenty-Three – Shock

Shock. Three faces looked at me in an absolute shock.

'What?' I ask, in defensive mode.

'You actually did it. You asked her!' Embry yells, breaking into a huge grin.

Quil smiles as well, but looks disgruntled.

'I told you! Quil, you owe me!' Embry crows.

'Wait, you bet on whether I'd ask Kyla to marry me?' I growl.

'Just how long it'd take. We all knew you would,' Jake speaks up.

I've just told the pack about my imminent vows. Kyla is, at this moment, either telling her parents or, having finished that, is jumping up and down and squealing with Emily and Kim.

I roll my eyes. Typical Embry and Quil, always betting on every little thing.

'So, you over your depression now? I should think "popping the question" would be a signal that you're better.' Quil asked me this, and I froze.

Depression. That accursed illness still grips my mind.

I thought that once I was betrothed to My Everything, the depression would clear up. Not immediately, but at least get better after a few weeks.

I waited those few weeks, after I told the pack about my marriage plans. I waited, and I waited.

Its now been two months and the wedding is in a few days. The depression is still there, clouding my mind.

Kyla has kept me away from every sharp object she can, but the urges still come. They hit, stronger and stronger each time. I go to the gym and (while no one is watching, of course) lift enough weight to squash an elephant. It hurts a little after awhile, becoming less bearable the more I do it. I relish in that pain.

Kyla found out eventually. Her shock almost caused her to lose her footing.

She stopped me going to the gym

But the urges still hit.

I am sitting at home, alone while Alice has stolen Kyla away for last-minute fittings.

The wedding is tomorrow.

I am quietly watching the television when it happens.

Another urge.

This one is really strong, there is no way I'll be able to hold it off.

I need a razor. I am physically aching for a way to punish myself.

I move to the bathroom and look everywhere for something. Anything.

The only object I find is a metal nail file.

Kyla is good at hiding things.

I look at the file, curious.

Will it work?

I've heard that people used nail files to slowly carve through prison bars and escape. Surely skin would be no match.

Only one way to find out.

I place the file on my arm…

**A.N.~ I can safely say that this method of self harm...**

_**Lena: NOOO! Seth, don't do this!**_

_**Jerri, make Kyla walk in and stop him!**_

**Next chapter will be up in... well, a few minutes.**

**Just Until next time, when we will find out if nail file can actuall pierce the skin...**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**


	24. Speed

Chapter Twenty-Four – Speed

Speed. My arm moves with super-human speed as I run the file over my wrist, attempting to break the skin.

It is slow, painfully slow. Despite my speed the skin takes forever to snap under the pressure.

It does break, though, and blood once again seeps over my arm.

I feel relief as I watch it. The pain feels good. I know it's an oxymoron, but it's true.

I move to the kitchen quickly and put salt on the wound before it heals. Because it is not very deep, the cut can heal faster, so I don't have much time. It also means all the nerves are frayed, so it hurts more.

I keep looking at my arm as I clean up all evidence that I did anything. I was the file before putting it back where I found it. I put away the salt and clean up the blood.

I finish my cleanliness stint and sit myself back on the couch.

I once again look at my arm.

The cut is different, less elegant. It is wider, clumsier, messier. It seems… almost tribal in a way.

I smile. That's me, going back to my ancestral roots.

Alice told me that she has everything ready for the wedding, even the rings.

But I have something more.

I talked to Billy Black a couple of weeks back, and discovered a few ancient tribal tid-bits that I found interesting.

I've worked on this project for weeks, perfecting it.

I move to my room with speed. I look under my pillow.

There it is.

My marriage surprise for my everything.

**A.N.~ This chapter is titled SPEED. It has absolutely nothing to do with the drug.**

**Yes, attacking yourself with a nail file works, don't ask me how I know...**

_**Lena: YOU! I **__**TOLD**__** you to make Kyla STOP HIM! Now he's HURT!**_

***Backs away***

**Next time, we find out what it is that Seth wil give Kyla for their WEDDING!**

_**Lena: YAY! Wedding bells!**_

**Just Until next time**

**Jam matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxox**_


	25. Dream

Chapter Twenty-Five – Dream

Dream. This is all like a dream. I look at myself in the mirror and pinch myself, convinced that I need to wake up.

I am wearing my wedding finery.

I am getting married.

'Hey, Seth. You look stoned,' Jake comments, walking into the room.

I poke my tongue out at him through the mirror.

'Bite me. You looked worse,' I say.

'You sure? You looked pretty crap,' Jake smirked.

'I'm sure. I swear I will never again see someone looking punch-drunk and high at the same time, ready to go see his bride. WITHOUT. HIS. PANTS. Never again,' I point out.

'Oh… you win… you ready?'

I look at myself once more, tug at my jacket and nod.

My best man escorts me to the aisle and makes sure I am standing where I should.

He's acting like my family would.

I chuckle lowly.

'What?' Jake asks.

'Nothing. You just reminded me of my family. They would be doing the exact same thing,' I say.

'Yep. Leah would even wear the tux,' Jake smiles.

I nod and sigh.

The room slowly fills up. We are, incidentally, in the Cullens house.

Edward, sitting at his piano in the corner, beings to weave a melody. It is gorgeous. It sounds like a mixture of Bella's Lullaby and Pachabel's Canon, surrounded by embellishments.

I start to feel my heartbeat quicken, my breath increase in tempo.

Edward's music wafts through a melancholy chord before playing a more traditional wedding march. I throw him a look and he grins.

The piece suddenly becomes a beautiful, mesmerizing song. The march is still in there, but there are so many counter-melodies and polyphonic harmonies that you can barely notice the cheesy base-piece.

I look away from the smug vampire, and gasp.

My Everything floats down the same stairs that both Bella and Nessie did before her.

Kyla is breathtaking. Her white dress is strapless and hugs her curves perfectly. It falls down to the floor in ripples, covering her feet. You can't see her shoes.

Personally I suspect she's wearing trainers.

Her shoulders and arms are covered by a sleeved shawl that ties just below her chest. Her hair sparkles as much as her joy-filled eyes.

She gently glides down the aisle, on the arm of her father. He looks a little teary, but is composed as he hands my Everything to me.

I gaze at my Elemental's eyes as the minister addresses our 'dearly beloved' and explains why 'we are gathered here today'.

Kyla smiles shyly at me, and I almost miss my cue.

'Seth Clearwater; do you promise to love and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?'

'And further,' I mutter.

'I do,' I say, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The minister repeats the question to Kyla and she responds with an exceedingly firm:

'I do.'

I smile. She returns the gesture. We stand, hand in hand, and exchange our vows.

'I, Seth Clearwater, promise to love you, cherish you…'

'I, Kyla Huntingdale, promise to love you…'

I gaze at my everything happily as she looks me dead in the eye and promises that I will be hers forever.

The rings are presented, once it is confirmed that no one objects to us marrying.

I take hers. It is a simple gold band, but it looks unique, and perfect. Just like my Everything.

I gently take her hand, pull it towards me, and sneak a kiss onto it before sliding Kyla's ring on her finger, where I hope it will stay for a long time.

Kyla flushes a little at my cheeky show of affection and gently takes my hand, slipping the ring on.

We rejoin hands.

'And now, you may—'

'Hold on.' I interrupt the minister as he is about to tell me to kiss her.

Everyone looks confused. Kyla looks upset. I look at her, and only her.

'Before I "kiss the bridge", I'd like to say something.' I swallow.

'Kyla, I know that I have just placed a ring on your finger and promised to love you forever. But this isn't enough,' I tell her.

I reach into my pocket and produce my artwork, what I've been waiting for, working on, for so long.

'Kyla. I will love you forever. And when forever ends, I'll love you still. These are ancient Quileute promise bracelets. They are my – and your – tribe's equivalent of a wedding ring. Will you, Kyla, once again give me your eternal hand in marriage, in spirit, in heart and in mind?' I ask, using the old words, although not in the old language.

My Everything has tears in her eyes now. She nodded and I pulled her hand towards me again.

I tie the leather bracelet around her left wrist. The leather is black and brown, with a wood carving attached to the centre. I added the charm. It is a wolf.

I hand my Everything the other bracelet.

She takes my left wrist and ties the bracelet to it. She looks at me.

'In spirit, in heart and I in mind. Forever,' she whispers.

'Now you may kiss the bride.' The minister smiles.

I smile. This is like a dream.

I take Kyla's face gently, slowly leaning in.

Kyla, impatient, throws herself on me, flinging her arms around my neck.

Jake chuckles at my momentarily stunned expression.

I close my eyes and sink into the kiss.

The kiss with my new wife.

My Eternal Everything.

**A.N. ~ Yeah, I made up the bracelets.**

_**Lena: KYAAAA! Yay! It's adorable! Kyla Clearwater forever!**_

**I apologise to all those who have witnessed a wedding ceremony (either as a spectator or as a happy couple) and realise that I didn't get the vows right.**

**I'm SORRY! I can't remember the correct words, and I can't find them on the 'net.**

**Anyhoo... Next step - **

_**Lena: HONEYMOON! YAAY!**_

**Just Until next time!**

**Ja matta.**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena! xoxox**_


	26. Dance

Chapter Twenty-Six – Dance

Dance. My Everything looks shocked when Alice tells us we have to dance.

I pull her gently onto the dance floor and encompass her in my arms.

We gently sway backwards and forwards.

'Well, at least you remembered all essential items of clothing,' Kyla chuckles. I think I hear Jake growl.

'Yes. That is a good thing,' I agree, kissing her hand.

'That was magical, Seth. I can't believe you got these bracelets! It's just perfect!' My Everything is ecstatic.

'Got them? No, I made them!' I say teasingly. 'Are you saying I have no artistic skills?'

Kyla merely smiled and let her head rest on my shoulder. I spin us in a slow circle and listen to the song we're dancing to.

I know God sent me an Angel, and she decided to stay, fill my life with grace, lift me to new space, shine upon my face. She leads with sweet embrace, gives me kisses I can taste, she taught me how to say I love you. I love you…

I smile.

The song was exactly right. Kyla was my Angel, sent from heaven to keep me on track. I spin once more before my Everything's father cuts in and spins her away. I look after them. Someone's arms wrap around my shoulders, and I look down. I smile.

'Thankyou Alice,' I tell the pixie, as we dance around. She has taken the spot reserved for the groom's mother, but who really cares?

'You're welcome, Seth. It was magical. Yay for me,' she laughs.

We dance a little more before I hand Alice to Jasper and Bella leaps on me.

'Congrats, Seth!' she says, spinning me around the dance floor.

I move from person to person, receiving their congratulations and well-wishes.

I even dance with Emmett, for a laugh.

'You're the girl of this relationship,' Emmett tells me, grinning.

In response I wrap my arms around his neck and we swirl around my Everything, who is dancing with Jake.

I poke my tongue out at the new best man, earning a few chuckles.

Eventually Emmett lets me go and I make a bee line for Kyla.

I find my Everything by the punch. She is quiet.

I embrace my wife and kiss her gently.

'Hey, how goes it?' I ask. Kyla smiles.

'I-I just can't believe it. I'm married. You're my husband. I always imagined what my wedding would be like, but never, NEVER, in my wildest fantasies, was my big day this perfect.' She turns and catches my lips with hers.

I smile into the kiss.

**A.N.~ Yeah, purely a filler-inner-er...**

_**Lena: Aww, it's so cute!**_

**next chapter will be more in between the wedding and the Honeymoon.**

_**Lena: Then do they go?**_

**...yes.**

_**Lena: YAY!**_

**Just Until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena! xoxox**_


	27. Run

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Run 

Run. The word is shouted at me from several humans, two female vampires, and my Everything.

I grab Kyla's hand and make a mad dash for the car, which is covered by ribbons and shoes.

I block the rice-storm from Kyla as she hops in. I run around the back of the car, glaring at Emmett, the main culprit of the rice hail.

'Don't be a stranger!' Alice yells.

'Yeah, don't forget me, babe!' Emmett yells, getting some chuckles.

I hold up my hand in a phone style and say 'Call me, Emm. I'll be waiting!' really flirtatiously.

Emmett smiles and I get a bigger laugh and a round of applause from the spectators.

I bow jokingly and a cop a few rice pellets on the head.

'Jake! Just coz you're jealous,' I say, hands on hips.

'That's my girl!' Emmett laughs.

I am about to say something incredibly witty, when I hear Kyla honk the horn of the car.

'Impatient, just when I was gonna get a good-bye kiss,' Emmett pouts.

I grin evilly, getting an idea.

'Don't hate me for this, Rose,' I mutter. I hope to God she heard me.

Edward laughs, seeing my plan.

I run up to Emmet, still lamenting his loss of a good-bye kiss.

'Bye, Emmett, honey!' I yell.

Emmett looks up, ready to retort, when I pounce.

I grab him around the neck and kiss him. Full on the mouth, foot popping in the air.

The entire room erupts.

'Oooooh!' All the wolves and vampires laugh. Everyone else either looks amused, looks appalled, is applauding, or a mixture of the three.

Kyla's father managed to accomplish all of them at once.

I pull away from Emmett and smirk.

'Owned, leech,' I say, before running to the car.

I slide in and wave to everyone before starting the car.

'What took you so long?' Kyla asks.

'Saying goodbye to Emmet,' I say mildly.

'LOVE YOU SETH, YOU KINKY WOLF, YOU!'

I, along with everyone outside, laugh at Emmett's words.

'What?' Kyla's confused.

'I'll explain later,' I tell her before hollering a reply.

'LOVE YOU TOO, EMMETT! DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME!'

I get a larger laugh than Emmett, particularly when I lean out of the window and blow the guy a kiss, winking.

I drive away at that.

Kyla takes my left hand and kisses it.

'I love you,' we say simultaneously.

I smile.

**A.N.~ Seth has no shame...**

_**Lena: NO! Seth can only kiss Kyla! Jerri, you bloody - **_

**I'll make it up to you later on in the fic...**

_**Lena: You had better...**_

**Well, please review, because reviews are love and I need to be loved...**

_**Lena: You're loved, as long as the fic ends happily...**_

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxox**_


	28. Moon

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Moon

Moon. A huge, full moon hangs low in the sky as I drive away from my wedding.

'Next stop, honeymoon!' Kyla smiles mischievously.

'We'll be pretty good at checkers after this, huh?' I ask, and she giggles.

We keep on driving until we get to the airport. Here I pull out an envelope, presented to me by Bella.

Her wedding present to us is our honeymoon.

I know, right? Best present ever.

She told us to go to the airport before opening the envelope.

Kyla leans over and hugs me.

'Let's see what's inside, hmm?' she whispers.

I shiver slightly and nod. I slowly open the envelope.

Inside are three items.

1: a piece of paper.

I pull it out. It's a note.

Together my everything and I read it.

**To my dear friend Seth and my new friend Kyla,**

**Congratulations on your wedding, it was magical.**

**I am so glad that the two of you could find happiness and, even through all the hardships, you've pulled through to be the cutest couple ever.**

**Enclosed is your wedding gift. Go to Desk 3 at the Airport and hand in the tickets. Once off the place, go to the nearest jetty and look for the boat named "Eric." There will be someone there to drive the boat to your final destination. The last item in this little package is for your own ideas.**

**Love you both, always,**

**Bella xoxo**

**PS I expect a checkers match when you get back, Kyla. Two weeks is plenty enough time to get really good at it. ;)**

**PPS Emmett thanks you for his special treatment, Seth. He sends his love and will take you upon your offer. I'll let you figure out what that means on your own. ^^**

I finish reading and look up. Kyla is staring at me.

'You're a slow reader,' she smiles.

I poke out my tongue before looking in the envelope again.

2: Two tickets.

I look at the destination. I frown.

'Only to New York? Hmmm.' I'm curious now.

Kyla takes the tickets.

'We need to get there in half an hour,' she says.

I pull out the last item and gasp.

Holy… Bella! I whine in my head.

That sneaky little…

Kyla spies what I'm holding and laughs.

'Our own ideas, huh? That leaves little to the imagination,' she comments.

I get out of the car, followed by Kyla.

Myself and my Everything join hands and I look up at the moon.

It's beautiful, but nothing compared to my wife.

**A.N.~ Bella has a dirty mind...**

_**Lena: HONEYMOON! What's the third thing in the envelope?**_

_**SPILL SPILL SPILL!**_

**You'll see...**

**Please review, I have a cold and I need sympathy and love.**

**Just Until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena! xoxox**_


	29. Sun

Chapter Twenty-Nine - Sun

Sun. The brilliant, fiery orb is high in the sky by the time we reach our destination.

We boarded the right plane; Bella put us in first class! After our flight landed in New York, Kyla and I both needed food. Sure the plane provided meals, but now we needed _real _food.

We headed to a cafe at the airport. I pull out Bella's last gift and shudder.

3: A HUGE wad of cash.

The words 'wad of cash' may not seem shudder-worthy, but just wait...

Bella had put the money in a condom.

Kyla wasn't kidding when she said she left little to the imagination. Bella is one dirty-minded individual.

Personally, I blame Emmett and the pack.

I pay for drinks, and Kyla and I head to the jetty.

Once at the jetty, I noticed a beautiful boat. It was elegant and looked powerful. I noticed the name of the boat and grinned.

'Eric'.

My Everything and I approached the boat and saw a man standing there, waiting for someone. As Kyla and I get to the boat, we realize that the man is, in fact, Edward.

"Hey, Edward!" Kyla squealed, hugging the Bronze haired vampire. I smile and greet him, asking why he's here.

"Remember the note? I'm said person that drives the boat." Edward smiles at us, before helping Kyla onto the small ship. I leap aboard, carrying our luggage, and Edward sets off.

We travel for another few hours, the crystal blue waters below us sparkling in the sun. Kyla rests her head on my shoulder and together we look over the clear waters of the Caribbean.

"I wonder where it is we're going?" Kyla asks me, snuggling into my chest.

I smile and hold her close.

"I have no idea, but wherever it is, it will be perfect." I say confidently.

My wife and I then settle into a comfortable silence, just sitting together and soaking in the rays of the Sun.

**A.N.~ Yes... Bella is perverse, and Edward is a chauffer.**

**That's about all that was established.**

_**Lena: Eheheh... leaves little to the imagination indeed...**_

**Anyway, from now on, I'm flying blind, as I have officially finished the chapters in the notebook.**

**please review as always, as I cannot get enough of the things! (we're up to 27! yay!)**

**I love that you all love the fic, and I'm surprised that everyone I know who has read it so far has cried, but I need now who else is out there!**

**I'm not that bad at writing, am I?**

_**Lena: You're not bad, you just make Seth hurt, so we all want to kill you.**_

_**But you live for now... as soon as you finish the fic, however...**_

**eep.**

**Until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxo**_


	30. Stars

Chapter 30 – Stars

Stars. I sit in the sand and watch the stars twinkle above me.

Edward dropped us off on this remote Caribbean island a week ago, and told us we'd be stranded here for two weeks, which was perfectly fine for us.

Kyla has dragged me all around our private world, exploring each cave, talking to all of the animals, swimming at every beach.

Together we have been all over our island, enjoying the sun, stars and each other's company.

Now I am sitting on the beach just outside the island's house, watching the stars as they shine high above me.

I feel slender arms brush my shoulders as their owner embraces me from behind. I smile softly and turn to face her.

There she is, my beautiful Kyla, my eternal everything, my one and only. She smiles at me, and I feel the depression inch away, at least for a moment.

She kisses me and my arms wrap around her, keeping her safe from anything that could hurt her. She pulls away and looks at me seriously.

"I love you."

Those three words, I will never hear them enough. They have been repeated countless times during our honeymoon, but never once have they lost their meaning. I smile and kiss my elemental again.

"As I love you, now and forever," I promise her.

Kyla stands up, pulling me to my feet along with her. Arm in arm, we stroll along the sand, gazing at the stars.

"Look! There! That constellation looks like a butterfly!" Kyla cries, pointing at the offending sparkles.

I smile softly as Kyla picks shapes and symbols from the endless galaxies. I think of the stars, the almighty heavens. I think of my family, smiling down on me from those heavens.

I look at my own personal heaven, and then smirk as she tries in vain to cover a yawn with her hand.

"Bed time," I murmur into Kyla's ear, before hoisting her up and carrying her back to the house, bridal style.

"No! Seth, put me down, I'm not sleepy!" My everything whines, trying to push out of my grip.

"If you're not sleepy, why did I see you yawn?" I tease, not relinquishing my grip.

"I wanted to look at the stars with you," Kyla pouts in my arms, pulling her best puppy dog face.

I reach the house, walk into the bedroom, and place my elemental on the large bed.

"You did that, love. Now you need to sleep. How else will you have the energy to pull me through the jungle tomorrow?" I smile, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Kyla mumbles something about tomorrow, but it is too quiet for me to hear. I smile and sit on the bed beside her. She smiles and cuddles up close to my chest.

Together we lie there; with me stroking her hair until she falls asleep.

With her in my arms, I gaze at the stars through our window, and smile.

_**x**_**A.N.~ Pure, lovey-dovey fluff that happens on every honeymoon...**

_**Lena: Awwwwww! ^^ It's so cuuute!**_

**But, sadly, Seth is still depressed, which will be thrown into the light again in later chapters, sorry...**

_**Lena: DAMMIT JERRI! Make Seth happy already!**_

**Anyway... please review and tell me if I got this mushy - **

_**Lena: ADORABLE**_

**- scene right at all.**

**Until next time**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxox**_


	31. Lust

**A.N. ~**** Sorry about the unorthodox A.N. at the beginning of this chapter, but I have a warning I feel I should give you all. **

**Readers who are under the age of 13 ****- 14 may want to skip this chapter, as they may learn a little bit too much about how their little brothers came into the world… :)**

_**Lena: YOU MEA**__**N THEY'RE GOING TO-?**_

**On with the story!**

Chapter Thirty One – Lust ;)

Lust. The feeling of lust overwhelms me as my elemental claims my attention, and my lips.

After our star gazing the night before, Kyla wanted nothing more than to sit in front of a movie today. She picked out her favourite lycanthrope flick and we cuddled close together on the large couch. After a few minutes, she became bored of the images on the television screen and began to fiddle with my left hand.

I smiled as Kyla's slim fingers brushed over my golden wedding ring, followed by her soft lips. My smile widened as she slowly moved up my bare chest, kissing along my throat before claiming my lips.

The lust overthrew my mind at that point, and I kissed back forcefully. I heard Kyla giggle as I gently pinned her to the couch.

The movie continues to play, forgotten as my elemental proceeds to kiss me passionately, running her perfect hands over my warm torso. I kiss her back gently, my fingers tangling in her long, black locks.

I gasp in pleasure as my everything slips one hand into my hair and the other behind my neck, putting more force into her kiss. I respond, running one of my hands down her back.

Kyla pulls away from the kiss and moves her lips to my ear. I can hear the smile in her voice as she utters one, simple word.

"Bedroom,"

I nod and claim her mouth once again. Without breaking the kiss, I lift my everything into my arms and walk out of the lounge room. I carry Kyla to our room, kicking the door open gently before placing my elemental on the bed. I position myself over her and she raises herself off the mattress to pull her lips to mine.

I move lower, so that my everything doesn't strain her neck, before allowing myself to sink into the pleasure the kiss was giving me. I run my hands down Kyla's back once again, enjoying the feeling of my wife doing the same to me.

I lift myself up with my arms, pulling away from the kiss. I smirk at Kyla's disappointed expression, before moving lower to kiss along my everything's neck and jawline.

My elemental let out a simply adorable mewl, before her hands left my back. I closed my eyes to focus on the task at hand. As I kissed a line along Kyla's throat, I felt something brush along my stomach.

Kyla's hand pressed firmly against my chest and attempted to pull me back up to her eye level. I complied, returning my face to hers. As we kissed once again, I felt Kyla's hand take mine, guiding it to her stomach.

I gasped into the kiss when I realised that her abdomen was bare. As I was busying myself at the crook of her neck, she was unbuttoning her blouse.

Kyla's hand rested on top of mine, moving it along her front as she kissed me. I flipped us over, so that she was now on top of me. I smiled as Kyla immediately sat up, ridding herself of her shirt. She pounced on me again, attaching her lips to mine. As Kyla kissed me, I noticed that she was sneakily trying to shimmy her pants down her legs.

I gently untangle my hands from her hair, and pull the offending clothing out of the way. I then sit up, effectively causing Kyla to straddle me, and then swap our positions again. I remove my own pants, before leaning over my beautiful elemental.

"Seth, you're panting like a dog." Kyla giggles breathlessly. I realise that I am, in fact, breathing heavily. I chuckle and kiss her briefly.

"Very funny, Kyla, but don't forget you are too." I remind her teasingly.

"Shut up," my beautiful wife grumbled, playfully pushing at my chest.

I chuckle again, before beginning a trail of kisses up and down Kyla's gorgeous body.

Kyla gasps and I smile, before moaning against her throat as she slips a finger under my waistband. My love giggles before yanking down on the fabric, successfully removing them from my body.

I roll over, pulling Kyla with me. We end up side by side, sharing a soft kiss as I gently undo the fastening of Kyla's bra.

Somehow we both end up under the covers, pressed against one another in a comfortable embrace.

I kiss my everything's lips once again, letting the lust overwhelm me as my elemental and I move as one into the night…

**A.N.~ Yes... doth that please you, Lena?**

**...**

**Lena?**

_**Lena: ... *nosebleed***_

**ok, well please review.**

**Until next ti-**

_**Lena: KYAAAA! I love it!**_

**...ok then…**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxox**_


	32. Love

**A.N. ~ All you little kiddies can read again now…**

Chapter Thirty Two – Love

Love. The emotion fills my heart as I look down at my eternal everything. She snuggles against my chest as she sleeps, smiling as if she is fully aware of how much I love her.

But Kyla will never, ever fully grasp that concept. She may think she knows what it means to love someone with all their heart, but she has no idea.

It physically pains me when I am separated from her; it is mentally and emotionally draining to see her convey any emotions other than pure joy, love or contentment. It hurts me when she is hurt.

This feeling of undivided love is something that Kyla, brilliantly intelligent as she is, will never truly understand.

This saddens me slightly, to know that Kyla will never love as devotedly as I can, to know that she will never experience this truly blissful feeling. On the other hand, I am content in knowing that this perfect being can be loved without question.

I can give my elemental that much, I can love her before all others. I can put her before everything else.

If she can not give this level of blissful love, then she can, at least, receive it. This is what I will tell myself in the years to come, when I smile and remember the truly magical moments that occurred during our first few weeks as a married couple.

Kyla moves slightly, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning, Kyla." I say softly, smiling when she looks up at me with those beautiful eyes. These past two weeks have seen me smile more often than in the past year, and I'm sure my everything knows it. She smiles back at me, before capturing my lips in a sweet, momentary kiss.

"Morning, love, how are you today?" She replies, snuggling even closer to me. I wrap my large arms around her slim body and kiss the top of her head.

"Better than I have been in a long while," I answer truthfully.

Although I am not cured, I am much better than I was when I threw myself off of that cliff. The love I now feel overpowers any thought of suicide or even showing my everything that I am not as cheerful as I appear.

I must not let that love waver.

If I do, I will most certainly go over the edge. An edge than not even Kyla's boundless love will be able to save me from.

**A.N.~ Yes, not much said in this...**

_**Lena: GODDAMMIT I THOUGHT SETH WAS BETTER! JERRI I'LL KILL YOU IF HE DOESN'T GET HAPPY SOON!**_

**on that pleasant note...**

**please r & r as always**

**until next time**

**Ja matta! **

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxox**_


	33. Laughter

Chapter Thirty Three – Laughter

Laughter. The joyous sound rings out as Kyla tells our friends about all the crazy stuff we did while on our private island.

I hold Kyla on my lap as the entire pack, all their imprints and the Cullen family crowd our living room, all laughing as Kyla explains how I ended up nose to nose with a turtle.

"… And then, all Seth can say is; 'Hi, Mr Turtle.'" My Elemental giggles. Quil and Embry fall against each other, laughing their heads off and nearly squashing Claire in the process.

I look around the large group of people in my house that came to wish My Everything and me their love and well wishes. There are so many people who actually care, at least about Kyla.

Laughter sounds, and I shake my head, ridding myself of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask when I notice everyone looking at me and giggling.

"You can't stay on topic enough to answer your _wife,_" Bella chuckles.

"What did my wife say?" I smile at her.

"I was just talking about how that turtle bit your nose." Kyla giggles. The rest of the group laugh along with her.

"Oh, yeah, that hurt." I rub my nose as I remember the pain. I leapt about a foot in the air when the little critter decided it didn't like me.

Laughter sounds again, and I jerk to look at them all, thinking that I've been out of it again, before realising that they were laughing at my comment. The laughter increases when they realise I had zoned out again.

After a few hours, some food, some drink, and many more tales, the crowd begins to dissipate. First the imprints drag their partners out of the house, followed by the rest of the pack. Then the Cullens decide to leave us in peace.

"Don't get too comfortable!" Bella and Alice warn, waggling their fingers at us in unison.

"We'll be back tomorrow for more Goss! Bright. And. Early."

Kyla and I look at each other, faintly afraid of what they had planned.

The house shook with laughter once more, and my elemental and I were finally alone.

Kyla, as soon as she has waved the group off, turns immediately to capture my lips with her own.

As we pull apart, I look into her eyes. She looks happy, but tired. Not surprising, considering how long we'd been entertaining the hordes. There was something different about her, however. I just couldn't place what it was.

"Babe, what's the matter? You're really out of it today." My Everything looks at me with concern.

I take a deep breath, and place my best smile on my face.

"I'm fine, love. I'm simply admiring your beauty, as always." I assure her, gently pressing my lips to her forehead.

She giggles, and I relish in the happiness I hear in My Elemental's laughter. My Everything means everything to me.

**A.N.~ Heya...**

_**Lena: FINALLY!**_

**Yes, I have ****finally**** produced another chapter from my tired and frazzled brain.**

**But hey, Writer's Block is what happens when Exams are on.**

**But now they are over - **

_**Lena: THANK GOD!**_

**-and I can once again get back to what's important: Fan Fiction! :)**

_**Lena: Hey, wait a sec, WHAT'S WRONG WITH KYLA?**_

**That's for me to know and you to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

_**Lena: JERRI! Do I HAVE to remind you that I will murder you and have Susan dump the body if this story of yours doesn't end happily?**_

**Please review and tell me what YOU think is wrong with Kyla?**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerrixoxo **

_**and Lenaxoxox**_


	34. Sickness

Chapter 34 – Sickness

Sickness. I open my eyes to the sounds and smells of sickness. Terrified, I shoot out of bed and sprint around the house in search of My Everything. I eventually find her in the bathroom, curled around the toilet bowl, violently ridding her system of last night's meal. I dash forward and gently pull greasy strands of Kyla's gorgeous black hair away from her face while she finishes her stomach upheaval.

"I knew it," I moan under my breath. "I knew something was wrong yesterday, I just didn't know what it was! I'm sorry, Kyla."

"No… No need to be sorry, I didn't know either." My Elemental chuckles weakly, before letting me help her up and guide her shaky frame to the sink. As she washes her face and hands, I gently kiss down her neck and along her shoulder. She turns around and snuggles into my warm chest, sighing contentedly. I gently pick her up and carry her with me to the couch in the living room.

I fetch her a bucket and all the other necessary items she may need in her illness, before pulling her onto my chest and rubbing soothing circles on her back. She smiles briefly, her eyebrows creased in pain. I get up to grab her some painkiller and water, coming back to find her once again throwing up violently into the bucket.

I feel so useless and stupid as I watch My Everything suffer, while just standing there helplessly. But what can I do?

My poor Everything looks up at me, wiping her mouth. She smiles when she sees me holding out the medicine and shakily attempts to stand. I rush forward and help into a more comfortable position on the couch, before handing her the glass of water.

After helping her take the Paracetamol tablets, Kyla falls into an uneasy slumber. I smile and gently kiss her forehead before gently picking her up. Careful not to jostle My Elemental too much, I swiftly move her to our bedroom and gently lay her down on the soft mattress.

She moans softly in pain and my heart wrenches when I see her face crease in discomfort. It pains me to see her in pain. I feel completely irrelevant and unable to do anything for the one I love.

All my previous feelings of stupidity and depression wash over me. I knew they were still there, but Kyla's illness is a wake-up call. I remember that I won't always be able to protect her from everything. I must remember that she is mortal, and some things just cannot be prevented.

Kyla's sickness has reopened doors to a depression that I am yet to recover from. Her sickness has reminded that me that I can't be everything for My Everything.

**A.N.~**

**... Kyla's just a little unwell. No deaths, no life threatening aythings, ALL IS GOOD!**

_**Lena: ... You are so lucky, if it were any worse I'd have to kill you...**_

**...**

**I have nothing left to say, Except...**

**...**

**...**

**YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!**

**XD**

_**Lena: ...?**_

_**Jerri, you're crazy.**_

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri xoxo**

_**and Lena xoxox**_


	35. Hurt

Chapter 35- Hurt

Hurt. Kyla's pain is hurting me. She tosses and turns and I can do nothing to help her.

The door bell pulls me from my thoughts and I stand. I stretch and glance at the clock, realising that it was only eight in the morning. Who could possibly be awake and out of the house at this ridiculous hour?

It was, of course, Bella and Alice. They had promised to be here bright and early, but I wasn't expecting them THIS bright and early.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but any girly activities you had planned will have to be postponed until further notice." I speak softly, not wishing to distress My Everything.

"Why? What's wrong?" The two immediately demanded. I gestured for them to lower their voices.

"Poor Kyla is a little unwell; she's been throwing up." I explain quietly. The two nod in understanding, before turning to leave.

"Tell her we'll be around as soon as she's better, she won't get out of this so easily!" Alice winked, before the two disappeared.

Sighing, I chuckle softly and close the door. I walk softly through mine and Kyla's home, staring at all the wedding gifts we still had stacked in the lounge room. I decided to have another look through them while My Everything was asleep.

I was just staring open mouthed at the ridiculousness of Officer Charlie's present – A freaking _toaster_ – when I heard a stumbling sound followed by a sickening retching. I stand up rapidly and sprint towards our bedroom, bursting in and scanning the room for My Everything.

I eventually find her. She'd fallen off the bed whilst reaching for the bucket I'd laid out for her. I hold her hair away from her face once again, before lifting my Kyla and gently laying her back on our bed. I kiss her forehead and she opens her eyes.

"Hey, handsome, how's everything going?" Kyla whispers hoarsely, her ragged breaths tearing at my heart. I shrug and hug her to me softly.

"I'm worried about you, Kyla. If you aren't any better tomorrow, we're taking you to the doctor. No arguments." I say firmly, pulling the quilts over her slender frame and ensuring My Everything is comfortable.

Kyla smiled and I felt my chest hurt, I hated to see her trying so hard just to smile. I kiss her softly, trying to pour all of my unspoken worry and concern into the one gesture.

"I don't want to go to the doctors, but if it'll get you off my case, I will, ok?" My Elemental teased. I smiled and nodded, happy that she agreed to seek help. I kissed her again and quietly moved out of the room, flicking the light switch on my way.

I walked slowly back into the lounge room, but couldn't think of presents at a time like this. All I could think about was My Everything and how much she was hurting. I just hoped she would feel better soon…

**A.N. ~**

**This is… really lame.**

**Seriously, this is bad even for me.**

**I've actually been feeling pretty good for a while, so all my angst went away. As a result, major writer's block. .**

**Now, another occurrence has left me all full of angst and depressive again, so I tried to write this story again… this bit was attempted during my happy phase, so it's lame…**

_**Lena: LIAR. You said we'd find out what's wrong with Kyla in this chapter. YOU LIE…**_

**Eheheh… you'll know next chapter, I promise…**

_**Lena: If I don't know what's wrong with Kyla next chapter, I'm hunting you down, I don't care how much fun I'm having on holiday…**_

**On that note… see y'all next time!**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome XD**

**P.S. Please review, I need to know that there are people out there, who actually read this stuff, that I'm not doing this for nothing… please?... I'll give internet ice-cream… (One of my reviewers - ****sun-shine99**** - ****ate all the 'net cookies, sorry. -.-U)**


	36. Apologies

**A.N. ~ **

**HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY.**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY.**

**I fail at life, I really do...**

**I apologise to everyone who is now wanting to murder me for my failure and lack of new chapters in My Elemental... BUT I HAS VALID EXCUSES.**

**I SWEAR.**

**First, Exams started so I had no time/ resources/ brain/ etc..**

**Second, after Exams I went to Japan, with no computer.**

**Third, when I got BACK From Japan, it was Hannukah, so again no time/brain/etc...**

**Fourth, MY COMPUTER DIED. GAH. It was in the repair shop for the ENTIRETY of December, and quite a bit of January. .**

**Fifth, I handwrote the next two and a half chapters, but then the PIXIE ATE THEM. Seriously, I can't find them ANYWHERE, so now I have to start them from scratch.**

**Finally, I have been struck once again by MASSIVE writer's block regarding this story. AGAIN.**

**Again, I am eternally sorry, and you may all kill me and steal/eat all of my internet ice cream...**

**just wait till I finish the story before you kill me, because the beloved Lena (who has more fans than I do, according to the reviews) will get sad/ pissed off.**

**Once again, I'm eternally sorry.**

**And I think I just wasted your time, so I'm sorry for that D:**

**BUT**

**I have written and uploaded another Twilight oneshot, and a harry potter oneshot, for any fans of them...**

**Praise the Lord that they Mayest appease thou until I have a chance to finish the next few chapters...**

**_Lena: YOU BASTARD. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MONTHS. MONTHS!_**

**Well, I'm going to run away now, so please just be patient for a few more days... It'll be worth it... I hope...**

**Just until next time**

**Ja matta**

**Jerome XD**

**_And Lena xox_**


	37. Disbelief

Chapter 36 – Disbelief

Disbelief. I look from the stern face of the doctor to the look of disbelief on my Kyla's face and back again. I take My Everything's hand, aware of the disbelief evident upon my own features as well.

"You're not serious," I hear My Elemental say softly. I silently nod in agreement.

"I am deadly serious," The doctor replies. "From the symptoms you've described to me, along with all other information provided, that is the only feasible cause for your illness."

I shake my head, this can't be happening. This stuff happens in movies, in stupid sappy television soap operas. Even in sad-sap teenage romance novels! But not to me.

Not to My Everything.

"Surely you've made some mistake, missed some information, and overlooked some tiny yet incredibly important factor in this whole mess!" I say desperately, feeling Kyla's hand gently squeeze my own.

"Sadly, I'm almost certain I haven't. I'm rarely ever incorrect on the topic of health, Seth. You of all people should know that I've had centuries to perfect the art of medicine," Carlisle Cullen smiles at us, looking vaguely comical with a white coat on and a stethoscope around his neck. I sigh, knowing perfectly well that the vampire was right.

After Kyla's illness yesterday, I convinced her to seek a professional's opinion. She agrees, but on two conditions;  
1) The examination was performed by our friendly neighbourhood Vampire surgeon; Carlisle Cullen, and  
2) The examination was performed in the relative comfort of either our home, or Carlisle's.

As a result, My Elemental and I are now sitting on Carlisle's sofa in the middle of his living room. Carlisle was re examining his notes while Kyla was trying hard not to yell by focusing on breathing in and out in time with my fast-paced heartbeats.

"You're wrong," Kyla spoke softly. Her words were almost monotonous, but I could hear worry, anger and confusion in the underlying tones of her sweet, soft voice. I looked from one determined face to the other. Carlisle merely smiled.

"I'm quite certain that I'm not." He smiled.

"I want a second opinion. We're going to the hospital, now." Kyla snarled, standing up and pulling me towards the door. Carlisle moved swiftly to open the door for us, smiling politely as we left his office. I returned the smile, but I could also feel the waves of disbelief roll off of my wife's shoulders.

I drove us to the hospital, meeting Carlisle there. He took My Elemental and disappeared into the complex, leaving me to sit on the hard plastic waiting chairs and worry over this latest development. I just couldn't understand it, how it could have happened…

It felt to me as if hours had passed before Kyla finally reappeared at the door in front of me. I immediately stood and hastened to her side, taking her hand and leading her to a chair. She was blinking spastically, looking vaguely stunned. I felt her head and kissed her cheek, trying to gain a response from My Everything.

I heard a soft noise at the door, and looked up. There stood Carlisle, holding a clipboard and wearing his white coat and an exceedingly smug expression. I could tell that he wanted so dearly to say 'I told you so', but was too polite.

I looked from the vampire to My Everything, piecing together the answer to my questions before I'd even asked them. I asked anyway.

"So, doc," I chuckled nervously. "What's the verdict?"

Kyla let out a soft sob, but I couldn't tell what emotion lay behind it. I rapidly felt my Disbelief seeping away, but I knew that was only because it was getting a good run up for the words to come.

"I was right, as I said I would be," Carlisle said cheerfully, almost too much so. "Your wife Kyla is, in fact…"

Disbelief coursed through my system again, drowning out those last words. It didn't matter, of course, I already knew what Dr Cullen was going to say.

_Kyla is… My Elemental is…_

Holy Shit.

**A.N. ~**

***BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.***

_**Lena: I'm sorry, Jerome can not come to the computer right now, as he is currently running for his life from all those who wish to kill him (mainly myself) for not only leaving this story in abandonment for so long, but also for providing this dastardly cliff-hanger at the end of this belated chapter.**_

_**He regrets that he can not be here to personally hear you comments and answer your questions, but he assures you that your reviews are of vital importance to him, and he will respond to them as soon as he is able.**_

_**If you would like to leave a comment, please press the pretty little review button at the bottom of you screen, leave your vital words of criticism and compliment there, and we will get back to you as soon as we can…**_

_**So, until next time, **_

_**With all our love,**_

_**Lena 3 xoxo**_

**Oh, and Jerome… :) **


	38. Silence

37 – Silence.

Silence. The terrible lack of sound envelops our car as My Elemental and I drive back from the hospital. I sit awkwardly in the passenger seat and glance at my wife every few minutes as she drives in silence.

I feel like a small child who is being driven home from school after a parent-teacher meeting, in which the parent discovered that the child had been setting fire to toilet rolls in the staff bathrooms. The silence is strenuous, dangerous. If you break it, you know that only shouting and punishment are to follow.

Kyla hasn't spoken a word since she thanked Carlisle for his time. Four brief words, a handshake, then silence. The silence worried me; it made me feel unsafe, unsure and anxious. Above all it made me feel ashamed.

I was the cause of this. I have done this to My Everything, and now she hates me. I know she hates me, who wouldn't if they were in her position. I would hate me.

I do hate me.

I hate myself for doing this to My Elemental. Knowing that I was the cause for whatever pain and absurd awkwardness that Kyla had been through and will go through as a result of my stupidity makes me feel ill. Nauseous, sick with myself.

Sick of myself.

I glance at Kyla again. She's frowning, as if trying to wrap her mind around a milestone. I know that this is a lot to take in, it is for me. It would be even worse for Kyla.

The silence deafens me, enveloping the car in a venomous, deathly quiet. The silence worries me, filling my head with conversations I could be having with Kyla right now.

Most of these conversations ended with both of us crying, and My Elemental leaving me.

I mean, why would she stay? I've single-handedly ruined her life, now. No more freedom, no more chance of a normal life. What possible reason would she have for staying with me?

As the silence progressed, continuing to lengthen during the long car ride home, my mind kept creating and pushing forward unwanted images, all of them involving Kyla kicking me out, or leaving herself. Various imaginings of doors slamming, tears falling, bags being packed and other horrible happenings made me feel nauseous as they crowded my head, all shouting out to be heard.

My Everything makes a small move, catching my eye and distracting me from the horrible thoughts in my head. I look up, only to realise that my time has run out; we have arrived back at our home.

Panic seeps into me, filling every spare crevice of my being. Every pore, every cell, every single part of me is consumed by terror and anxiety.

Without breaking the silence, My Everything moves to get out of the car. I tell myself that it's now or never, before reaching out my hand and grasping Kyla's arm. My Elemental turns to look at me in confusion, and I sigh, preparing myself for what is almost certainly the end…

"Look, Kyla, I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea that this would happen, and I understand if you hate me now. I won't stop you if you want to leave or something, because even thought I've done this to you, I still love you and want what you want. Just, please, please forgive me…"

Kyla sighs and stops my rambling by covering my mouth with her hand. She smiles at me when I look at her, begging for forgiveness with my eyes.

"Seth, I don't hate you, honey. Why on Earth would I hate you? And what possessed you to think I'd want to pack up and leave you?" She asks me gently. Hope slowly starts to rear its unforgiving head, but I clamp down on it, lest I get disappointed.

"But, but… Now your life is going to be all messed up, and its all my fault-"

My argument is suddenly silenced by Kyla's soft lips covering my own. I start to fall into the kiss, but then it is over.

"I still love you, Seth. This little… Adventure… Is only going to make us closer, you'll see." My Everything smiles, reassuring herself as well as me. I'm not convinced, and I try to say so, but Kyla waves away my comments.

"You're just going to have to deal with it, Seth," She smiles. "You're not going to get out of this. It's final. I'm not leaving, and you're going to help me through this."

My Elemental takes a deep breath, as if coming to a conclusion. She then smiles beautifully, and I'm sure I can see a brand new twinkle in her eye.

"It's official, Seth. I'm pregnant"

**A.N. ~**

**God, this is so SAPPY. I can't believe I wrote something so lovey-dovey and mushy. **

**~shudder~**

**I have FINALLY finished this chapter; I've been working on it for DAYS…**

**Lena: She's **_**PREGNANT**_**?**

**There you go. This chapter, in a nutshell.**

**Well, I now have a Poll running, debating the Title of the newest Chapter. Please submit your vote, because I hold a great deal on my Chapter Names, and the new chapter won't be written until I get my votes…**

_**Lena: vote, vote, vote, vote, VOTE.**_

…

_**Please?**_

**The Poll shall close on the 1****st**** of February, which is Next Tuesday…**

**That's exactly ONE WEEK…**

**Anyhow, hope you liked this chappie; let me know by reviewing and telling me how lame this chapter is :P**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome :P**

_**And Lena xo**_


	39. Surprise

Chapter 38 – Surprise

"Surprise!"

My Elemental sighs, but is unable to hide the smile as she takes the huge bouquet of flowers I had just produced from behind my back. I smile and hug my wife, stealing a kiss before she turns to place the purple flowers – her favourite colour – in the crystal vase that Rosalie had given us for our wedding. I take the vase from her and fill it with water.

"So, what's the occasion?" My beautiful wife asks, folding her arms and raising one eyebrow. I smile again, relishing in the feeling.

"Since when do I need an occasion to spoil my perfectly wonderful, talented and much loved wife?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows comically. Kyla smiles at the flattery, but doesn't drop it.

"You've needed an occasion since now," She insists, walking up to me and letting me wrap her in my arms. I sigh theatrically, before giving in.

"I got you flowers because it's your birthday?" I say quickly, kissing her again. My Elemental laughs her beautiful laugh, before shoving me away.

"Nice try, but my birthday's been and gone. What's the real reason?" She grins. I smirk back.

"It's not your birthday? Damn, there goes that excuse. I got them for you because I wanted to. Is that such a crime?"

"Yes. Yes it is," She replies, kissing me yet again.

This sort of playful banter has been going on for two weeks now, ever since that overly awkward car ride home from the hospital. The knowledge of our little bundle of trouble has brought My Everything and I even closer, if that were possible.

"Honey," I speak quietly, wrapping my arms around My Elemental's stomach quietly. "There's a wolf pack bonfire tonight, everyone's going to be there…"

Kyla nods, understanding my meaning.

Our little surprise is, well, still a surprise to our families. Kyla and I have taken it for granted that the vampire clan knows, but we haven't told either Kyla's parents or the pack yet. We've been waiting to tell the pack altogether, and it's up to Kyla to explain to her folks that 'Daddy's Little Girl' is about to be a mummy. We promised ourselves that we'd tell the pack at the next bonfire. The next one, which just so happened to be tonight.

Anxiety was suddenly dusting off its tools and starting to jab me in the stomach. I didn't know how the gang would take it, especially Jake, who is Kyla's closest friend.

I feel my wife's hand in my own, and I look down onto her overjoyed face. I knew that she was missing the pack; she hadn't seen them in weeks. I smile and kiss her forehead before grabbing the car keys, and running to the car.

I drive down the road carefully, before parking, hoisting Kyla into my arms and running through the woods towards the smell of soda and cooking sausages. We break through the foliage before arriving upon the crackling bonfire. Smiling faces turn to welcome us as I set Kyla onto her feet and move to sit next to Sam.

I haven't been to a bonfire in ages. Not since well before the wedding. Jake's wedding. To be honest, I've been avoiding these shindigs. I know full well that, since my family are all dead, I'm technically a tribe elder, which is weird because I'm all of eighteen years old. I know that Sam and Jake would never press me into the role, but I'd been avoiding the decision anyway. Me arriving here tonight means that I've as good as accepted the role that my mother before me, and my father before her, had taken.

I shake my head, clearing it of the depressing thoughts of responsibility. I turn to watch Kyla as she converses with the other wives and partners. Even Renesmee is here, officially a member of the family now.

I continue to gaze at My Elemental throughout the night, pausing in my adoration only to claim some food before the rest of those pigs I call brothers ate it all. I half listen to Sam, Jake and Billy Black as they retell our history, most of my concentration being on Kyla. Every expression was fascinating. My Everything never tired of hearing these stories.

It took me a little while to snap out of my Kyla-filled stupor and realise that the retelling of the legends was over. Emily and the others had started to pack up, whilst most of the wolves – Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin being prime suspects – began to wrestle beside the glowing embers.

I look once again at My Everything, this time catching her eye. She nods and comes to stand beside me. I stand as well, taking her hand. I clear my throat and Emily looks over.

"You two about to head home, then?" She asks, smiling. I suspect the gesture is a little knowing, if not rather smug.

"No, actually, we have something we need to tell you all, regarding Kyla's illness from a few weeks ago."

That got everyone's attention. No one wanted a relapse of panicky, half-crazed-with-worry Seth. Kyla cleared her throat as well. I squeezed her hand, trying to encourage her.

"Well, everyone… The thing is… um… I really don't know how to say this… I, uh… Well, I'm pregnant…"

Deafening silence was the only answer. Everyone was frozen in whatever position they'd been in when the 'P' word was spoken. I felt the bizarre urge to chuckle, but I fought it down.

The silence went on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

So much so that I felt I had to break it. Sadly, the only word that came to mind was;

"Surprise?"

**A.N. ~**

**This one's been uploaded now, because Lena nearly had an anuerism, and demanded that I publish the next part of the story. I feared for my life, so its up...**

**Heheheh…**

**I had far too much fun with writing this one. And I'm pretty sure Lena had a field day too…**

_**Lena: AAAAHH**__** I loved this chappie. You have spared your life Zanchev…**_

_**For now…**_

**I'm trying really hard to repay my terrible lack of updating, but I'm failing pretty miserably. Please don't eat me!**

**I apologise if this chapter's crap, but I wrote half of this on paper with a pen in the middle of the night, in the pitch dark, so there's got to be points for trying, right?**

…

**Right? o_O**

**Anyhoo, There's a poll on my profile, regarding the title of the next chapter. Please go and vote because I promise you now, there will be no new chapters until that has been voted on to Lena's satisfaction.**

**Also, I won't publish another one until I get reviews, because I need to be sure there are people out there reading this. It's not that hard, honestly, but one little review button to click, it'll only take a few minutes!**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri XD**

_**And Lena xo**_


	40. Nightmare

Chapter 39 – Nightmare

Nightmare. I sit bolt upright, panting lightly in shock as I hear my beautiful Kyla scream loudly, plagued by nightmares. I roll over gently in our bed and pull my gorgeous wife into my arms.

Slowly My Elementals screaming dies down into broken sobs. All I can do is hold her close as she relives and attempts to come to terms with the trauma her subconscious submitted her to. My grip grows tighter as the sobs themselves soften into a soft weeping.

I rub small circles into My Everything's back with my rough fingers and whisper quietly to my poor wife, trying with all my might to protect and comfort My Everything. I sigh wretchedly, knowing that no matter what I do, I can never provide what Kyla wants, what she needs.

It is always the same.

Every night, I awake to the sounds of My Elemental's screams. Every night, I leap into action; holding her, talking to her, letting My Everything cry herself out on my shoulder.

And every night – Every. Fucking. Night. – I sit there throughout My Everything's nightmares, completely and utterly helpless.

I hate it.

I hate that I can't help her – can't do _anything_. It kills me inside to know that she's hurting, and there is absolutely _nothing_ I can do about it.

As My Elemental slowly halts her crying, I kiss her gently. She responds, tangling her fingers in my coarse, unbrushed hair. I pull away slowly, wiping away her tears with my lips, before pulling her into my chest and cradling her in my arms.

My beautiful Kyla hiccups softly, before chuckling at the sound. I smile, knowing that the nightmares have gone for tonight. I sigh in relief, resting my chin on the top of My Everything's head and gently caressing my family.

Kyla smiles contentedly when my fingers brush softly, lovingly, over her baby-bump. I turn her slowly around and smile, gazing into those loving eyes. I feel pressure on my arms and look down to see Kyla's hands resting gently on my own.

"Are you alright?" I ask, raising one hand and catching hers with the upward momentum. My angelic wife smiles and blushes a perfect rose-petal pink as I kiss her hand. I nod, with a huge weight falling off my shoulders.

We stay that way, me caressing My Everything and our unborn child gently, until the sun rises. I sigh when I can smell the dew and the morning breeze floating from the cliffs. I reluctantly stand up, pulling my wife with me.

Kyla looks incredibly confused as I kiss her gently once on the lips, before standing back completely. I begin to count in my head.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

My Everything's confusion falters, before becoming realisation as the first rays of sunlight filter through our curtains. She looks at me, tormented, and I feel a pang of pain in my chest,

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Kyla's eyes widen dramatically, and her hand flies to her mouth as she turns and sprints into the bathroom. Retching and gagging sounds begin to waft from behind the bathroom door. I sigh and sit back on the bed, knowing that Kyla wouldn't appreciate my meddling.

I only make things worse, as usual. My Elemental is independent and beautiful and perfect, and I only get in her way.

The retching slows and I hear a spit, followed by a flush. My head falls to the pillows as I listen to My Everything brush the foul taste out of her mouth.

Again.

This is a nightmare.

**AN ~**

**I have finally gotten over my writer's block! Huzzah!**

**My poll ended in a tie, but the day was saved by my older Brother, who decided that nightmare sounded cool.**

**This is the result, don't like? Blame Blanket. ^^**

**Any hoo...**

**I have written about three new chapters since the poll ended, about half a week or so ago, and I have been teasing My poor Everything Lena the whole time...**

_**Lena: You're lucky I love you, if you were anyone else I woulda killed you days ago...**_

**I even let my 'master' Indie read the latest chapter (which is still in handwritten form) today, whilst keeping Lena away at arms length.**

**Upon finishing the chapter, Indie closed the book and used it to beat me about the head.**

_**Lena: Karma's a bitch, isn't she? :D**_

**I now have a headache, and a bandaid on my forehead. ):**

**I think that's the cue for SYMPATHY REVIEWS :D**

**Just until next time**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome :)**

_**And Lena xox**_


	41. Daydream

Chapter 40 – Daydream

"… Daydream!"

I blink slowly, tuning back into the conversation that My Elemental was having with the imprints. They were laughing and sneaking furtive glances in my direction at my solitary figure in the doorway. I look directly at my own imprint, only to find her shaking her head and smiling in an exasperated fashion.

"What did I miss?" I ask, earning myself a round of chuckles from most of the girls present. Nessie and Emily roll their eyes, Ness playing with a now – what was she, seven? – Anyway, a rapidly growing Claire.

"Oh, nothing," Jake's sister, Rachel, snorts. "Just a major development in your child's growth."

_That_ got my attention.

"What?" I ask solemnly, striding over to embrace my now blushing bride. I kiss her gently on the cheek, earning a round of squeals as Emily took over Rachel's explanation.

"Whilst you were daydreaming," She snorts. "Your baby started kicking." I feel my eyes widen comically, bugging out of my skull in surprise. I turn immediately to look My Everything in her twinkling eye.

"Is that true?" I ask eagerly, my excitement practically leaking out of my ears. My Everything smiles in response and gently takes my hands, placing them tentatively on her own abdomen.

I gaze in wonder at My Elemental's beautiful body. Her stomach seems to glow as brightly as her eyes, as if the baby was trying to be seen. I smile lovingly at my little family, before I gasp.

A fleeting pressure hits my palm, before disappearing quickly. Again and again this happens, and I slowly sink to my knees. I press my ear to the bump and I swear that I can hear two heartbeats; the pulsing rhythm I live by – My Kyla's life breathing thrum – and another, faster, softer beat.

I smile faintly, engrossed by the beautiful life that My Everything is nurturing. I hold her hand, listening to the twin heartbeats. Kyla smiles down at me, before grimacing.

Before I have time to question the expression, I suddenly lose balance and keel to the side. The imprints all begin to laugh as I pick myself up off the floor, massaging the side of my head.

"Damn, kid sure can kick," I mutter, much to the amusement of the present crowd. Kyla smiles and nods, falling into the couch. I quickly claim her side and we cuddle closer together on the comfortable chair. I whisper soothing phrases beneath my breath, rubbing circles into My Elemental's abdomen lightly.

This seems to calm us all down and soon I am – once again – lost to the world. As I float away on a daydream, I feel my unborn child kick once again into my hand.

**A.N. ~ haha, the baby totally kicks Seth in the head XD**

_**Lena: Obviously takes after Aunty Lena ^^**_

**Anyway, recently I took the first half of this story, up to the wedding (and if you didn't know about that you are obviously lost, its not much of a spoiler). And I changed that part into an original story, slapping an alternate ending on it, and I submitted it into a school writing assessment.**

**I swear I've scarred that teacher for life.**

**on my grade paper, he said it was _'higly disconcerting'_ XD**

**When I'm famous for my novels, I'm gonna have that laminated :)**

**He also said - and I QUOTE - _"The balance between the plot line and the... um... er... 'Self Mutilation'... was well written". _(Those ums and ers were actually in there, :D)**

**So yeah, that totally made my day, and I decided to share it with you, my indifferent readers :)**

_**Lena: You know, 'Highly disconcerting' is actually a pretty apt description of you, Zanchev...**_

**Thankyou, Lena, for your indescribable faith in me...**

**Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time :)**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome :)**

_**And Lena xox**_


	42. Addicted

Chapter 41 – Addicted

Addicted.

I am addicted to the one thing that I never want to do again. Why I am such a masochist is beyond me, but I can't get enough of it.

I am addicted to the feel of a blade biting into my skin, addicted to the scent of my own blood.

Addicted to my own suffering.

I curse myself again and again. I tell myself I'm weak, that I have to stop, for my friends, for my unborn child, and especially for My Everything.

My beautiful Kyla is the only thing that has stopped me for so long. The craving has never gone away; I've always been yearning for the blade.

But Kyla's smile - the twinkle in her eye that keeps me from the painful pleasure. Her inevitable devastation has held off the inevitable pain I can't seem to live without.

But that's the thing, it's… well… inevitable.

I look at myself in the mirror, hating what I see. That once-decent face is marred by weakness and pathetic greed for suffering. That tortured, needy expression ruins the once bright eyes and once wide, toothy grin.

I hear my heartbeat quicken as I raise the gleaming, serrated edge of the knife. I smile a twisted, haunted smile as the blade is placed reverently upon my exposed thigh.

I hiss in pain and satisfaction as I feel the cold steel bite into flesh and muscle and sinew. I push the blade deeper and deeper into my body. Eventually I retrieve the knife and watch as my leg heals rapidly.

I sigh as the skin seals itself, leaving no mark of my addiction, bar a pale pink line. I wash the already drying blood from the knife before rinsing and scrubbing all evidence of my actions into oblivion.

I hide the still-wet blade in my usual place, before pulling on my jeans and wandering into the main room. As I embrace my wife, I think about how she can never find out.

I kiss My Elemental briefly, before cradling her to my chest and sighing.

I know that it is incredibly stupid of me to risk everything I have on getting that stupid pain fix. I hate myself for it.

And that right there is the problem.

I'm addicted to my self-hatred.

**AN ~**

**Just 'coz I feel crappy, and I know a certain katana-fearing fan just looooves the Seth depression as well…**

**Lena, honey, please don't kill me ^_^U**

_**Lena: GAHI'MGONNAEATYOU!**_

**Ok, people, I have a question to ask of you, which must be answered through reviews:**

**How do I explain to dear Lena that if she eats me, she won't get the next chapter?**

_**Lena: oO Ok, I'll wait for the next chapter, and THEN I'll eat you... **_

**What if the next one's happy?**

_**Lena: then you shall spare your life... For the time being...**_

**I'm gonna get to work saving my ass now, so as always:**

**Just until next time**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome :D**

_**And a vaguely pissed (off) Lena xox**_


	43. Torture

Chapter 42 – Torture

Torture.

I stare in shock as my beautiful Kyla turns away from her torture to grimace at me. I step forward, intending to rescue My Everything, when my wife's torturer comes into view. I halt in my approach, rethink my priorities, and sigh resignedly.

"I'm sorry, Kyla sweetie, but I'm more afraid of Alice than I am of you at this point." I smile, nevertheless edging along the walls towards the far entrance to the kitchen.

I had gone on patrol – for the first time since Kyla found out she was expecting – today. All throughout my wolf-hours I'd been looking forward to coming home and spending time with My Everything. Of course, this plan went out the window when I walked in the door.

Kyla is sitting in a chair in the middle of our lounge room, looking incredibly uncomfortable as our friendly neighbourhood psychopath – Alice Cullen – flits around her makeshift salon chair, attacking my poor imprint with torture devices such as hair straighteners, mascara brushes, lipsticks, foundation, high heeled shoes and pretty dresses.

She sends me a dirty look as I flee into the kitchen, unwilling to risk Alice catching me and deciding she wants to play dress up with me as well.

I hide in the kitchen, preparing dinner as My Elemental protests loudly to every new torture Alice thinks up. The torture session lasts for a few hours, giving me plenty of time to cook a decent meal, before Alice squeals.

"I'm finished!" The over energetic vampire grins as she flounces into the small dining room. She seizes my arm and pulls me – against my will, I might add – towards the torture chair…

Instead of throwing me down and announcing it to be "Make-Up-Seth-To-Look-Like-A-Dumbass-Time", Alice grins at me knowingly before spinning me around to face the opposite way.

Gratefully, I willingly face the far wall and gasp, all other thoughts evacuating my mind as a wild-fire of love and affection threatens to consume everything.

My Everything looks positively stunning. Her beautiful dark hair shines as it flows – straight – down her back like liquid silk. Her eyes are perfectly lined with a dark chocolate-coloured liner and faint blush dusts her cheek like a butterfly's wing. Her lips look dark and plump with the purple-musk lipstick coating them.

Kyla looks nervous as she balances unsteadily on wedge-heels, unused to the extra height. Her usually slim figure is accented perfectly by a gorgeous purple dress.

I feel all of my breath leave my body in one gust of unexpected appreciation. Thank you Alice!

"Do you like it?" My beautiful wife asks, smiling. Unable to speak just yet, I simply settle for closing my gaping mouth and nodding vigorously. My Everything laughs.

"Good," She teases. "I'm glad to know that I didn't sit through all that torture for nothing."

I laugh along with my captivatingly beautiful wife, pulling her softly into my arms. I kiss her forehead tenderly, pressing my feverish lips to Kyla's beautiful face again and again.

"You're always beautiful, you don't have to go through that if you don't want to," I murmur, running my fingers through her silky smooth hair. My Elemental sighs contentedly, leaning into my touch.

"But please, in the future, Alice, never straighten My Everything's hair. She is so much more breathtaking with those unruly curls framing this perfect face." I say, relishing in the blush that grace's My Elementals cheeks.

"Other than that," I whisper, capturing My Elementals lips once again. "I could get used to this torture."

**A.N. ~**

**How many of you honestly thought that this was going to be a sad/angst filled chapter at first? **

**Don't lie! I know at least some of you did! :D**

**Anyway, there's this new reader, Caww, who has reviewed without giving me the chance to reply, as there is no reply option. If you want your questions answered, please give me a way to contact you!**

**Otherwise, I regret to inform you that no more chapters will be published...**

_**Lena: what. what! WHAT!**_

**... until Valentine's Day (a mere weekend away)**

_**Lena: Well, that's alright then, I'll forgive you...**_

**This is for two reasons;**

**One: I am very selfish, and want to be evil to my darling Lena, who has put up with my crap for so long, and still has not murdered me despite her many threats... and**

**Two: I have a REALLY busy weekend ahead of me... **

_**Lena: On second thought, YOU'RE DEAD ZANCHEV!**_

**^^U And whilst we're on the topic of me dying, Thanks to the katana-fearing fan who was the ONLY one of ALL of you to come to my defense and talk Lena into sparing my life... At least, for now...**

**Thanks man... :D**

**And so, As always;**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome XD**

_**And Lena xox**_


	44. Romance

Chapter 43 – Romance

Romance.

I sigh in annoyance as I sit in the darkened theatre, surrounded by teenage girls and their equally reluctant boyfriends, all of us watching the sappy romance movie on the screen. Our entire row shakes and rattles as My Everything's body shakes with silent laughter at my antics.

I still don't know how on Earth I got dragged into this little outing, and I'm pretty sure Jake and Jasper are feeling the same way. It was a mere two hours ago that Nessie and Alice burst into our house, husbands in tow, squealing about going out and the latest Romance movie.

Now I'm sitting between My Everything and a bubbling red-haired woman, trapped and with no escape. I sigh again, lifting the armrest of my chair and pulling Me Elemental closer. She snuggles into my chest, her eyes still riveted to the screen in front of her. I glance up in disinterest, wondering just what the hell is so special about the particular movie.

When I fail to register anything overly unique about the mushy romance onscreen, I turn to Kyla and watch her reactions instead. She's leaning against my warm frame, arms absently caressing her now protruding baby-belly slowly and gently. Her eyes are only half open, relatively uninterested in the figures kissing onscreen. Those beautiful eyes twinkle merrily in the light of the movie, and I smile

"Enjoying the movie?" I ask gently, nibbling on her earlobe. My Everything shudders lightly – gorgeous – before grinning and shaking her head.

"Not at all, what about you?" She replies, turning slightly so that my roaming lips find her cheek. I smile and claim her lips before answering.

"I'm completely engrossed. Not by the movie," I add hastily, seeing My Elemental's appraising smirk. "By your reactions, dear one."

My Everything smiles again, and I am blown away by her glowing, angelic beauty – as always. She claims my lips once again, and this time we sink into the contact, forgetting the movie completely.

I hesitantly run my tongue over Kyla's perfectly shaped bottom kip, relishing in the taste. In response, cheeky Kyla opens those perfect lips and pulls my tongue into her mouth. I gasp softly at her boldness, and I hear My Everything chuckle insanely.

Upon breaking for air, I immediately kiss my wife on the forehead, before tracing a line down the side of her gorgeous heart-shaped face and paying plenty of attention to my imprint's neck. She smiles again, tracing my back with those slender fingers.

I grin as I get my revenge, making Kyla hiss when I nip at her collar bone throughout my actions. My Everything, impatient, pulls on my hair slightly – effectively bringing me back up to kiss the living daylights out of me.

We pull away for breath again and smile at each other, before I feel a hand on my stomach. I look down to see Kyla's hands creeping underneath my shirt to brush those feather-light fingers over my chest and back.

I smile and kiss My Elemental yet again, this time touching her chest, feeling her heartbeat with every fibre of my being. I run my hand up to her neck, before tracing the length of her arm until it touches my own chest.

I open my – suddenly closed – eyes and pull back to see that My Everything is gazing at me. I realise that she's feeling my heart as well, and a smile breaks over my face.

A breathtaking smile graces My Everything's features, and I move forward, brushing my feverish lips against the corner of Kyla's mouth. She turns her head and we kiss again. I move my hand and place it tentatively on My Everything's stomach, causing her to smile against my lips. We pull apart once again and Kyla turns to watch the movie. I wrap my arms around her and gently massage her abdomen, whisper in her ear, kiss her face and neck, and generally distract her from the screen.

After the two hours of torturous romance; Jake, Nessie, Jasper, Alice, My Elemental and I walk out of the cinema.

"So, how was the movie?" I ask casually, having missed most of the non-existent plot. The rest of the group laughs at me, leaving me vaguely confused. Nessie pokes Alice, encouraging her to let me in on the joke.

"To be honest," The little vampire grins. "We stopped watching it about half way through."

"Why?" I ask, seeing as they insisted on this particular film in the first place. Ness and Alice exchange a look and I swear I see Jasper roll his eyes.

"Because, you and Kyla were sooooooooo much cuter!" Nessie squeals, clapping her hands together.

"That's what I call romance," Alice adds, smiling knowingly.

I look to My Elemental, who shrugs. I smile and take my wife's hand gently.

I guess I'll never know what romance really is, but personally I like Alice's opinion. One glance at my beautiful Kyla tells me that My Everything is thinking the same thing.

**A.N****. ~****  
**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Lately Lena has been having oestrogen-fuelled rants and heavily hinting that she wanted more smut, so I delivered… More or Less…**

_**Lena: not sex, but close… Very close, Zanchev…**_

**So, Happy V Day and I shall leave you with this advice, taken from my dear friend – and 'master' – Indie;**

**Do it Loud,**

**Do it Proud,**

**And don't forget to scream!**

**Just until next time,**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome**

**_And one rather appeased Lena xox_**


	45. Peace

Chapter 44 – Peace

Peace.

My inner peace is shattered by a screech. I sit up, groaning, and stumble from my bedroom. The screaming continues and I immediately think of My Everything. Where is she?

I speed up, almost sprinting towards the sound of distress. I burst into the main room of my house, my eyes darting to every corner. I spot two figures in the centre of the room. One is My Everything, who is smiling ecstatically. I pause in my one-man stampede, a little confused. Why is she happy, if she's there screaming…?

I then realise that the squealing is coming from the second figure in the room. My Elemental is blocking my view, so I approach again, more cautiously. I see the all-too-familiar shock of bronze hair, and I sigh.

I understand why Nessie's always around, what with her husband being leader of my wolf-pack, but honestly all I really want right now is some peace and quiet…

"Why are you two squealing in my living room, and disrupting my peaceful nap?" I tease, smiling at the two imprints. My Everything turns, her eyes dancing. I gasp lowly and almost run forward to pull her into an embrace.

"While you were having your nanna-nap, Seth, Kyla and I went to the hospital," Nessie grins at us. I freeze, 'Hospital'?

My Everything notices my shocked and probably over-protective expression and sighs, kissing me gently to distract me. It works.

"Nothing's wrong, Seth," My Elemental smiles at me reassuringly. "It was just a check-up."

"Check-up?" I frown, wondering what she meant. She hadn't been sick recently, has she?

"Yes, Check-up. For the _baby_. It's the six-month check-up." Nessie rolls her eyes, muttering about Men and how clueless they can be.

I pause, six months?

Has it really been so long?

I glance down at my wife in my arms. Her abdomen is perfectly rounded, supporting our child. I smile, hugging Kyla close to my chest.

"See? No need to run rampage all over town," My Everything teases, grinning and returning my embrace before walking to the couch and flopping down onto it. I follow, grinning back as I sit beside My Elemental, holding her hand.

"Do you want to see?" Nessie squeals, pulling out a recorded tape and throwing herself to the floor in front of our small television system. Before My Everything and I can say a word, Nessie jams the video into our entertainment system and presses play.

There is no sound, just moving black and white images on our TV screen. It takes me a while, but eventually I realise that this is an ultrasound tape. This is my child.

I gasp lowly, reaching out blindly to touch My Everything and our baby.

My Elemental laughs, cuddling into my side as we watch our child on the screen. An overwhelming feeling of peace washed over me in that moment. Knowing that My Everything and our child are both healthy and happy makes me feel perfect, at one with the world at large.

For a brief moment when I hold my family close, I'm at peace.

**AN ~**

**So there you have it.**

**I have absolutely no sense of time.**

**I'm gonna try and pass off my crappy plot line as Seth kinda being outside time, above worrying about such a trivial matter. I'm gonna say that he doesn't pay attention; he's living in a daze…**

**Completely unbelievable, I know ^_^U**

**~fails at life~**

**But hey, that's why I write depressing stories :D**

_**Lena: No, you write this because you love me, and you value your life…**_

**That too.**

**Just until next time, **

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri **

_**And Lena xox**_


	46. War

Chapter 45 – War

War.

I look myself in the mirror, at war with my own reflection. I stare myself down, glaring at my own dark glare. My fists clench and unclench unconsciously, preparing for a fight that I can never win; a fight against the inevitable.

A fight against myself.

I look at my reflection, seeing firsthand the dark circles beneath my eyes and grim expression on my features. I see the determination in that stare, and match it with determination of my own. I bring my hand up to my face, touching the downturned mouth, the stubble along my chin, the bags beneath my eyes.

I look like shit. And I don't feel much better.

I sigh and pull out a razor. I busy myself with filling the sink with warm water and covering my face with shaving foam. I shave quickly, before washing my face clean and looking at my reflection again. It has not improved much.

The war in my eyes increases as I look at the razor in my hand, and the urges roll over me in waves. I drop the blade, hissing. I look back into my own eyes, telling myself that I will not submit to my own perverse cravings. I fight myself, fight the addiction I have.

I'm fighting myself, and I'm losing.

My eyes inadvertently glance down to the razor, before flicking back up to glare myself in the eye. I grit my teeth, clutching the sink with both hands, to keep them occupied. I try to think about something else, anything else. I try to fight it.

I lose.

I sigh, picking up the razor and examining the small blades. I move to place it on my wrist, when I blink, freeze, start fighting again. I throw it as far from me as possible, into a cupboard which I then slam shut.

I'm breathing heavily, a grim smile on my face as I stare myself down once more. I see hurt and satisfaction in my eyes. Hurt that I couldn't hold off entirely, satisfaction that I haven't given in.

Not Yet.

"You can't beat me," I hiss at my reflection. "I'm strong, I can fight this. I can win this war."

Then, as if on cue, the ideas of the blood and the pain wash through my mind again. I sigh as they become more and more appealing as each second passes. I clench my fists and gnash my teeth together, trying desperately to stay in control, to not give in.

To give in is to lose.

To lose is unacceptable.

I groan as the cravings increase in intensity, the thoughts becoming stronger. I start the breath heavily; the exertion of fighting myself scares me. I shouldn't be this vulnerable; I have to protect my family. I have to be strong.

Suddenly a recollection of a past time, a previous weakness flashes through my mind. I remember how powerful I felt, how in control I was of my reactions. I yell out in frustration as I begin to lose my grip on my self-control.

I'm losing my internal war, and it's killing me.

I sigh in resignation as I open my private drawer, pull out my beloved knife, and glare at myself. I hate that I lost this war. I hate that I'm stronger than my conscience.

I eye my reactions as the blade pierces my upper arm, drawing a line of red across my usually strong bicep. I gasp in relief and agony as the blood dribbles from the thin, deep slice, creating a pretty pattern on my arm.

I drop the knife into the sink, and bend over in front of the mirror, gasping slightly as the pain grips me entirely. I look at the pain-filled eyes in the mirror, detesting the weakness in them. I hate that I lost, I hate that I like this feeling too much to give it up.

My lips curl into a twisted smirk as I realise that either way I turned, I was always going to lose.

It is impossible to win in a war against yourself.

**A.N.~**

**Two chapters in one night!**

**WHOO!**

**Of course, this one is not nearly as happy as the last one…**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy my little gift to you, for a very happy weekend! :D**

_**Lena: You are very lucky that I do not see you for another three days, Zanchev...**_

_**Those three days had better be spent typing happy things, or else you'll be hurting come Monday morning...**_

**oO And on that overly ecstatic note, **

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri :)**

_**And Lena... xox**_

**(Oh by the by, I am now a beta reader, so if any of you ever want a story read through, give me a shout, 'k? :P ****Jerr :D )**


	47. Outsider

Chapter 46 – Outsider

Outsider.

I stand in the doorway, looking in at the happy scene in front of me, and I feel like a complete outsider. I watch as the pack and their imprints joke and laugh, eat and drink and make merry. I smile softly as Brady hurls a pillow into Collin's face, Quil gives Claire a piggy back, Embry and a few of the newest wolves wrestle in the corner, whilst Jake, Sam and the imprints watch, laugh and talk amongst themselves. They're all enjoying themselves, they're all happy and carefree and un-tainted by anything.

And then there's me, the outsider. I'm standing in the doorway of large kitchen that is Emily's house, watching them enjoy themselves. I am tainted by addiction and depression, and do not wish to taint the happy scene before me.

I contemplate running away, leaving them to their fun evening and leaving them alone. I think about how nice it would be to run through the woods on this chilly night, the still air rushing through my fur as I speed past the trees…

Then I notice My Everything glancing at me subtly. Her look of concern is what keeps me from running. I watch her laugh at one of Embry's crappy jokes and pull Claire into her lap, lowly convincing the child to do something evil. Her breathtaking laugh and perfect smile are the only things that keep me here, rooted in place, completely and utterly enraptured.

"Hey, Seth!"

I blink into awareness and turn to face the owner of the voice. Collin is grinning up at me from underneath Brady, who was straddling him and choking him playfully. I stare at them for a few minutes; not quite comprehending the Brady wasn't actually killing Collin. Eventually Collin rolls his eyes and pitches his friend sideways, off of his body, and sits up, facing me.

"What're you doing way over there? Come and join the party!" He hollers, waving his arms frantically and attracting everyone's attention to me. I sigh, unwilling to join them and ruin the happy picture they presented to the outsider world – me – but the stares make me feel compelled to join them.

I walk slowly into the room, taking care to avoid stepping on the many bodies on the floor, each in various states of pummelling the others into oblivion. All in the name of fun, of course.

I move to stand behind My Everything, watching her subtly as she continues her playful banter with Jake and the others. I don't say anything, not wanting to tarnish this moment any more than I already have. I try to smile and nod along with the conversation, so I don't receive any more pressing questions or comments, but My Elemental knows that the grins are falling flat.

A frown mars her perfect features when she hears me answer a question monosyllabically. The expression disappears just as quickly as my beautiful wife chooses to ignore my antics. For now.

My Everything passes the rest of the evening deliberately ignoring my antisocial tendencies, whilst always keeping one eye trained on my every move. I only notice this because both of my eyes are trained upon her. Finally, she excuses us, blaming the need for rest.

I nod my goodbyes, willingly allowing myself to be dragged from the room by the hand. I watch as My Everything looks everywhere but at me, throwing herself into the car and waiting for me to join her.

As she drives home, grinding her teeth, I feel ashamed. I wish I could understand what My Everything is feeling. I wish I could hold her and tell that I understand, that I know how to help, that I promise to make things better, and then fulfil that promise.

AS I watch a million different disappointed expressions cross My Elemental's face, I realise that I'll never understand.

I am even an outsider to her.

**A.N. ~**

_**Lena: Imma NOM NOM NOM YOU**_

**Uhm… what? oO**

_**Lena: HOW CAN THEY MAKE MORE SETH BABIES IF HE RUNS AWAY? D:**_

**Lena, he's not…**

_**Lena: AND IF HE LEFT, HE WOULDN'T BE HAPPY. IF HE WAS, SHE COULD COMPROMISE**_

Lena, I … oh I give up…

_**Lena: AND I LOVE SETH MORE THAN SETH BABIES!**_

…

**You done?**

_**Lena: … but not by much ^^ **_

**Alrighty then…**

**I honestly didn't understand a word of that…**

_**Lena: Seth. Can't. Leave…**_

_**Or. I'll. Hurt. You…**_

**He's not leaving…**

_**Lena: Oh alright then ^^ ~suddenly chipper~**_

**oO**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta**

**Jerr **

_**And Lena**__** xox**_


	48. Belong

Chapter 47 – Belong

Belong.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I listen to the sounds of Kyla brushing her teeth, and I wonder where I belong.

I used to belong to a pack – Sam's pack. Leah and I were a part of the gang, the family, the group of protectors that guarded the reservation. I belonged with those strong, happy shape shifters.

But no longer. I turned my back on my original pack, choosing to follow my hero and idol into the unknown than stay where I belonged.

I sigh, rolling over on the bed.

After abandoning Sam, I found a place in Jake's pack. This time I belonged to a smaller group of weaker yet more determined protectors of the unknowable. We weren't as happy, not as carefree as with Sam, but we had a more pressing purpose. This group I belonged to was on a mission from the get go.

Then that mission ended, and my purpose was stripped away. The packs began to merge into one, allowing the wolves to be loyal to both alphas – Sam, protecting La Push, and Jake, protecting Forks. Most thought of this as belonging to two packs, two strong groups of protectors, but with my loyalty stretched, I felt as if I didn't belong to either.

I roll onto my other side and spot a photo on my bedside table. I sit up and take the photo into my hands. I brush my thumb over the faces of my family, and remember with a jolt of pain when I was with them.

Long before I belonged to any pack of wolfish grins and promises of purpose, I belonged to something even better. I belonged with my family – my sarcastic sister and beloved parents.

I never had to change for them, phasing was unimportant, as was ideas or thoughts on future or battle strategies. With them I just _was_. My mother loved me, my dad taught me and tainted my mind, and my sister teased me and protected me. My family always made me feel like I belonged.

Now they're gone, too, and I belong nowhere. I have no pack, no parents, no siblings, no groups of peers. I am me. I don't belong.

I sigh and roll onto my back as My Everything walks in from the bathroom and crawls onto the bed beside me. She rests her head on my chest after kissing my chastely.

"What're you sighing about, sweetheart?" She asks, sending my heart racing and my cheeks flushing slightly.

"Thinking," I reply.

My Elemental kisses me again, and I react without consciously agreeing to. It Is as if my own body no longer belongs to me.

I realise that Kyla is what is making me this way. She owns my heart, causes me to act like the horny teenager I never agree to be.

That's when I realise; I _do_ belong. My heart, my mind, my body, my _soul_ will always belong to her.

I belong to My Everything.

We belong together.

**A.N. ~**

**La la la la la~!**

**Writing in the middle of the night is fuuuuuun…**

**By phone-light!**

**No sleep for me! :D**

**Ahahahaha….**

**I've already planned the rest of the story out, it is complete!**

… **In my head...**

**My mind is overloaded with My Elemental… I'm goin' crazy! **

**Loooooool….**

_**Lena: I'm going to be just over here, calling the special bus, ok?...**_

**Onto the next chapter! ~focussed~ o (*_*) o - that's me.**

_**Lena: Zanchev? There are some people here to take you away…**_

_**It was bound to happen at some point…**_

**Just until next time! :P**

_**Lots of Laughs,**_

_**Lena xoxox**_

**And Jerome :D**

**P.S. holy mother of all that's awesome... how many times did I type 'Belong' in this? oO**


	49. Life

Chapter 48 – Life

Life.

My Everything's deep brown eyes sparkle with life as she bustles around our small house. She zips from one place to another, busying herself with finishing small chores as she waits for me to get my ass into gear. I smile softly, pulling the shirt in my hands over my hand.

I pull on some sneakers in he laundry as My Everything throws some clothes into the washer, I grin as she skips past before I grab her hand and pull her into my arms. She blinks a few times, as if becoming aware of the fact that she isn't moving anymore, before returning my simple hug.

"Stop rushing about, you're making my head spin," I whisper into her ear before moving to kiss her neck. She shivers at the touch and smiles, pushing away from me.

"Well, I'd stop if you were ready," She teases, folding a clean shirt absently. "I'm just waiting for you."

"I'm ready" I say, spreading my arms wide as proof and shooting My Everything a sly grin. My Elemental rolls her eyes, before reluctantly placing another shirt back down on the 'To-Be-Folded' pile.

I take her hand once again, pulling my wife through the house (via the kitchen for the car keys) and out into our front yard. We stroll towards our little car, arm in arm. I move to sit in the driver's seat, but Kyla stops me, sliding behind the wheel herself. I sigh, closing her door and moving around the car to sit in the passenger seat.

"Such a gentleman," Kyla giggles, giving me a smirk the Devil would be proud of. I roll my eyes good naturedly and reply with an overly extravagant 'You're welcome', before My Elemental and I fall into an easy, comfortable silence.

We drive through the reservation before Kyla turns the car onto the long road to Forks. We drive slowly, leisurely through the forest, winding our way along the meandering path. Eventually my Kyla slows the car, grinding to a gentle halt on the gravel outside Forks Hospital.

I quickly hop out of the car, running to My Everything's side and helping her out of the car. She grins, punching me lightly on the arm and thanking me begrudgingly. I refuse to relinquish my Kyla's hand, and we stroll casually up to the medicine-smelling reception desk.

"Kyla Clearwater to see Dr. Cullen," My Everything smiles, and I pause, relishing in the sound of my last name flowing so smoothly from the lips I live for, alongside the name I live for.

The receptionist gives me a searching look, before waiving us both through to Carlisle's office. Kyla smile at me as we walk down the white, sterile corridor. I smile back, wrinkling my nose at the harsh smells in the building – medicine, Dettol, steriliser and, as we near our destination, vampire.

Dr Cullen opens his door, smiling. I stare back, arm still raised and ready to knock. Kyla sighs and pushed me into the room. The door closes behind me and I lower my arm again.

"Good afternoon, Clearwaters," Carlisle smiles, ever professional. "How are we?"

I shrug nonchalantly as My Everything launches into a detailed description of her well-being since she last saw the doctor. I begin to zone out, but Carlisle stays focussed, nodding occasionally and asking questions whenever my wife pauses for breath.

After quarter of an hour's worth of lengthy in depth discussion, Carlisle suddenly stands up and approaches My Everything. I'm instantly alert, and a little ashamed of my instinctual distrust of poor Dr Cullen. Carlisle takes my behaviour in his stride, however, smiling at me and assuring my rattled nerves and over protective nature that this is all a part of keeping my baby healthy.

I keep quiet from then on, watching tensely as Carlisle takes Kyla's temperature, weight, measurements, reaction tests and so on. He asks even more questions, which My Elemental answers.

Eventually, Dr Cullen steps back and pats the plastic-covered bed/bench/thing in the corner. My Everything smiles and obligingly rises, hopping onto the gurney and laying on her back. I stand also, moving quickly to her side and taking her hand.

Carlisle calmly takes in my panicked expression, even chuckling a little as he produces a strange gel from nowhere.

"What's that?" I ask, growling a little.

"Petroleum Jelly," Carlisle answers, stepping around me and hitching up My Everything's purple top. I grab his arm unthinkingly and hurl him into the opposite wall, glaring at him. I growl, silently demanding an explanation as to why he is violating my wife.

"It helps to see how the baby is going," Carlisle says, rolling his eyes and picking himself up off the floor, brushing some mortar from his otherwise impeccable coat. I blink, taking this new information in, before moving to help him, apologising profusely.

"God, Seth, I can't take you anywhere," My Elemental laughs, lifting p her shirt a little more. She huffs a little when the cold gel is rubbed into her abdomen with even colder hands, but I find no reason to kidnap My Everything and get her away from here.

"Alright," Carlisle says, clapping his hands together.

"Who wants to have a look at this child?"

I take My Everything's hand once more and sink to my knees as Carlisle messes with a series of machines. I gasp lowly as an image appears on a nearby screen.

I instantly recognise the fuzzy greyscale pictures as an ultrasound, and I look at My Everything. She is gazing at the screen with a blissful smile plastered to her face. The life in her eyes sparkling.

I smile happily, before turning back to the screen. I hold My Elemental's hand and together we watch the life of our baby, onscreen.

**A.N.~**

**As**** my good friend Louis would say,**

"**WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN-"**

_**Lena: YAAAAAAY Ultrasounds :D**_

**Yes, a fluffy, cutesy, ultrasound - filled chapter filled with playful banter...**

_**Lena: ... And Seth throwing Carlisle into a wall...**_

**That too,**

**Guess what, guys?**

**I know esactly how many chapters there's gonna be...**

**60! :D**

**That means, Eleven more to go, people!**

**So, as always,**

**Just until next time,**

**Ja matta,**

**Jerome.**

_**And Lena xoxo**_

_**Wait, only eleven more chapters?**_

_**Zanchev... D:**_


	50. Death

Chapter 49 – Death

Death.

My dreaded imagination brings horrible images of death to the forefront of my mind. I toss and turn on my bed, trying in vain to rid myself of this dark mentality.

Moving pictures and still images swirl through my brain. My father's funeral, my mother's cold, unfeeling corpse in my arms, my sister's anguished scream and crumpled, water logged body. Sickening scenes from my past slowly take over my senses, blocking out everything else.

The spiralling images of colour crowd my mind, slowly spinning into a vortex of colour and sound. The sound is of screaming.

My Screaming.

"Seth? Seth! Seth, snap out of it!"

I feel something collide with my face and I blink the horrid images of death gone from sight, yet still they remain fresh in my mind. I slowly come to realise that I'm lying on my bed, sheets strewn everywhere. I am breathing heavily – heart racing – and my forehead is damp with sweat. I then notice that My Everything is sitting on my chest – presumably to keep me from falling onto the floor – and holding a book to her own chest. I gaze into her eyes, only to frown when I see fear and concern overtaking any other emotion in them.

"You… you were asleep. Then you started thrashing. And screaming…" My beautiful Kyla says brokenly, tears forming in those gorgeous eyes of hers.

I sigh with relief. Those images were just a dream, a horrible nightmare that could no longer plague my imagination. I gently lift My Everything and sit up, placing her on my lap and wrapping my arms around her. Kyla's lip trembles and she dives into my chest, crying softly. I hold My Elemental close, whispering comforting things for the benefit of the both of us.

"You s-scared me!" My Everything mumbles, hitting me with her book. I apologise softly and hug My Elemental once more.

We stay like that – curled into each other on the bed – long after My Everything stops crying. I am reluctant to let go, yearning to feel the my imprint is here with me, protecting me from the death and trauma that is locked away in my head.

My grip tightens involuntarily as one particular image of death refuses to sink into obscurity. I remember – all too vividly – the feel of my mother in my arms. The image increases in clarity and hideousness the more I try to dispel it from my mind.

Suddenly the image changes, becoming even more terrible, even more terrifying. I'm still holding a loved one in my arms and the smell of death still lingers on the cold body, but this time… This time it's much, much worse.

This time, it's My Everything.

I hear a muffled yell and it takes me a while to realise that it is me. I blink, focussing on reality, only to see My Everything staring at me, looking shaken and worried. I say nothing, preferring instead to let my head fall onto My Elemental's shoulder and allow a broken sob to pass my lips.

My Elemental just holds me, rubbing my back and murmuring soothing things as I cry for the first time in longer than I can remember. I feel all of my pent up anger and confusion ebb away as I cry.

Eventually my sobs die in my throat, leaving me feeling empty. I shudder slightly as the image of Kyla's death refuses to leave my mind.

My Elemental pulls me closer and we embrace until the sun rises. We watch the morning come together and I promise myself that I will do absolutely anything – everything – within my power to keep my wife alive. She will not die.

Because I know that I couldn't survive her death.

**A.N. ~ **

**It took me way too long to write this one.**

**ONWARD! TOO THE NEXT ONE!**

**No sleep for me!**

**:D**

_**Lena: you need to sleep...**_

**You want this story?**

_**Lena: never mind... :D**_

**Just until next time,**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome**

_**And Lena xox**_


	51. Beauty

Chapter 50 – Beauty

**A.N. ~ Hi there,**

**Sorry for this, but considering I know the average age bracket for my readers, and most of you haven't graduated high school yet, I am under social obligation to tell you all that this chapter contains ****Smutty Goodness****, and you may skip it if you wish.**

**Jerome.**

_**Lena: really? **_**:D**

Beauty.

I gaze in admiration at the beauty of My Everything as she glides around the kitchen, completing mundane tasks with unprecedented grace. Her beautiful dark hair falls sweetly into her sparkling, purpose-filled eyes as she mops our kitchen floor.

I know I probably look like an idiot with my mouth agape, up to my elbows in warm soapy water, but I just couldn't care less. I stare openly at my gorgeous little imprint, soaking in as much of the beauty she radiates as possible.

My Elemental glances at me and giggled at what I suspect is my comical appearance. I reluctantly close my mouth and turn back the dirty dishes in front of me as Kyla finished the mopping and moves on to wiping down tabletops and other surfaces.

I finish my chores as quickly as I possibly can before turning back to openly ogle at My Everything's beauty. I lean against a freshly cleaned surface and dry my still soapy hands as I watch My Everything add the finishing touches to our now spotless kitchen.

"There!" She smiles at me. "Now the entire house is done!"

She looks determined and happy; her cheeks flush slightly the exertion and effort she's put into making our house perfect. The blush only adds to her beauty.

"Seth? Seth, are you ok?"

I blink, becoming aware of the fact that y mouth has fallen open again. I snap it shut, smiling at My Elemental bashfully. My Everything grins, approaching me slowly and kissing me gently with those beautiful lips.

I hiss with pleasure, pulling My Everything closer to deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms low around her hips as she wraps hers around my neck. I push her gently towards our table, lifting her to sit on the clean surface.

My Everything's hands begin to wander, brushing firmly up and down my chest and back. I moan, tangling my hands into her beautiful curls. We break apart briefly for breath, before I seek to connect our lips once again.

"Seth, please, not in here. I just cleaned in here!" My Everything whines, suppressing a moan as I kiss from the corner of her mouth down to her neck and kissing along her collar bone.

I chuckle throatily before picking my beautiful Kyla up bridal-style and carrying her swiftly into our bedroom. Our lips connect once more as I fall onto the bed, My Everything on top of me. Our touches turn from light and teasing to feverishly intense in a matter of seconds. I need to touch her, feel that MY Elemental is there with me, loving me and caressing me.

Kyla moans again, kissing me and cheekily slipping her hands down the back of my shorts. I gasp in surprise and she speedily moves her tongue, wrapping it around my own. I sigh in pleasure, inching my own tongue into the warm cavern of My Everything's mouth, mapping out the familiar territory.

My Elemental runs her tongue over my teeth and I shiver at the unexpected touch. I run my fingers through that beautiful hair once again, so completely overcome with the sensory overload – combined with my own lust – that I can barely pause to breathe.

I roll to the side, gently resting My Everything next to me. We kiss once again, returning from feverish back to light, gentle, loving embraces. My Elemental sighs contentedly, looking at the ceiling. I look over at her, smiling. We lie together, on our bed, and I gently take her hand in my own. I glance at My Elemental, taking in her endless beauty, and my smile only widens.

**A.N. ~ **

**I hope you're happy now Lena.**

_**Lena: uh huh.**_

**Well, that was mainly revenge for being told by a reader that I can't write smut. At least, not M rated smut. I hope this battle of tongues appeased you too, Alice.**

**onto the next one!**

**Just until next time,**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome**

_**And a rather happy Lena xox**_


	52. Beast

Chapter 51 – Beast

Beast.

I glare at the beast in the mirror as I methodically rip into my skin with my own nail. The beast snarls back at me, ugly and angry, as the blood pours over my arms into the sink. I glance down at the three shallow gashed in my right arm and I sigh, relaxing. I rinse my wounds, washing the blood down the drain.

I look back into the mirror, and I'm relieved to find that the beast is gone, leaving my features smooth and untainted once more. I shut off the tap and wipe the droplets of water and blood off of the sink, the floor and my arm, before disposing of the towel straight into the washer and covering it with other laundry.

I set the machine for a cold wash before turning to see My Everything leaning against the doorframe. I smile and kiss her gently, walking past her to raid the fridge.

"What's going on? You actually washing clothes must mean it's the end of the world or something," My Everything teases, sitting on the table. I turn, my mouth full of leftovers and my arms full with milk, cheese, honey and bread.

"Hey, that's low, Ky, I help out around the house," I sat lightly, making a quick honey and cheese sandwich. I stuff it into my mouth and pour two glasses of milk before returning everything to the fridge.

"Relax, honey, I'm only teasing," My Elemental rolls her eyes, accepting the glass of milk I offer her. I grin, stealing a honey-flavoured kiss before downing my own drink in a few gulps.

"I know," I say, smiling. My Everything giggles as I wipe away my inevitable milk-moustache. I kiss her again, before wandering back to our bedroom, falling onto the bed.

For some reason, my self-harm relaxes me so much that I feel exhausted enough to sleep for six hours afterwards, no matter what the circumstances.

I yawn, sinking into unconsciousness slowly.

**~xXMyElementalXx~**

I glare at the beast in the mirror yet again. My own ugly expression glares back at me as I once again slice into my flesh. The knife glows red as my blood spills over, being caught in the sink. Just like every time before it.

I continue my garish routine, slicing into my arm once more, leaving three angry gashes. I sigh as I watch the red liquid splash into the basin under my pale arm. I let my eyes fall shut as I feel the familiar anti-adrenalin rush pulse through my system, dulling every sense in an attempt to block out the pain.

"SETH!"

My eyes fly open, swivelling to focus on My Everything. She looks shocked, horrified, saddened. Exactly as I though she'd look, if she ever caught me.

"Seth, Seth how could you?" My Elemental asks softly, sounding broken. I open my mouth to explain, to apologise, but her expression silences me.

As My Everything's disbelief and sadness morphs into a look of purest outrage, I know that I have awoken the Beast…

**A.N. ~**

**Haha… Seth is so dead…**

_**Lena: I don't know whether to hit you because Seth's hurt, or hug you because Kyla's going to kill him…**_

**I'm not going to go there.**

_**Lena: alrighty.**_

**Just until next time**

**Ja matta**

**Jerome**

_**And Lena xox**_


	53. Flames

Chapter 52 – Flames

Flames.

I sit and stare dejectedly into the flames dancing in front of me. I know that My Everything is watching me – I can feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of my neck.

My Everything hasn't left me alone for three days, when she found me in the bathroom, bleeding. I know everyone knows about my little escapade – a mortal could hear Kyla's screaming from Forks – and so no one was talking to me much tonight, leaving me to stare at the dancing flames of the wolf pack bonfire.

The legends have been told, the food inhaled, and everything has been packed up. Now comes the casual socialising between the imprints and the wrestling between the wolves.

Collin grins as he tackles Brady to the floor. The other boy doesn't look too thrilled, and turns to hiss in his best friend's ear. Brady stands up and dusts himself off. I hear him clear his throat, and I half expect him to yell out something stupid like 'Shoe Fight!' whilst throwing some form of footwear at some unsuspecting imprint. Instead, he surprises me by blushing a little and shuffling his feet once everyone's attention is centred on him.

"Uhh… I don't know how to put this, so I'm going to blurt it out like an idiot, ok? I've imprinted."

Brady grows even redder when all of the boys give an ironic wolf whistle and all of the girls start squealing. I personally yell out over the hubbub.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

I'm even more surprised when my simple question causes Brady the blush even harder, if possible.

"That's the thing," He says quietly to me. "I think it's a _guy_."

The wolves all pause, staring at Brady, before they begin to laugh.

"Good onya, Bray. Trust you to be special," Collin grins, punching his best friend. The girls, on their part, were already planning Vegas Weddings. I smile sympathetically at the tomato-red Brady.

"When do I get to meet the lucky winner of your affection?" I ask, trying to distract Brady from the supposedly harmless teasing, and make him feel a little better. Brady shoots me a grateful grin, before replying.

"I was gonna tell him tomorrow. I've known the guy for ages, but we've never talked much. I think I've seen him looking at me, but that could be just deranged fantasy." Brady chuckles and I join him. As my laughter dies, I glance at My Everything. She nods approvingly at my smile.

"It's great that you've found your imprint, Bray," I say softly, reflecting on how happy Me Everything has made me. I smile at my friend before turning back to watch the flames.

~xXMyElementalXx~

I walk reluctantly behind Brady as he marches purposefully towards the local Forks Diner, where the lovesick puppy has organised to meet with his imprint. My Everything volunteered my support in Brady's 'coming out', so now I get to play chaperone.

We walk into the building and Brady immediately walks to the back corner of the restaurant. I spy a short, slim figure with a shock of messy blonde hair and baggy clothes sitting there, totally absorbed with the music blaring from the bulky headphones over their ears. As I approach, behind Brady, I hear snippets of unfamiliar music – Classical or something.

The figure obviously hears Brady approaching through the strange music and looks up. A smile breaks over both of their faces as my pack brother sits opposite his imprint. I'm momentarily struck by how they look good together and I have to wonder – does it look the same when I with My Everything?

The blonde's smile falls flat when I move to stand beside the table and Brady gestures for me to sit beside him. I oblige, and Bray's imprint pulls off his headphones, pulling a face.

"When you said to meet you, I thought it was a_ date_," The blonde sends a pointed look in my direction, flames of determination in his shocking green eyes. Brady chuckles as I smile apologetically; trying to say without words how awkward it is for me to be here.

"My chaperone," Brady explains, grinning. "My pack of friends is… old-fashioned. They like at least two of us to be off of the rez at a time, for safety." Brady elaborates, and I nod my agreement. The blonde frowns.

"So what, you're in a gang?" He says nervously. "Are you here to tell me to join the gang, or disappear, or swear to secrecy or something?"

I blink in surprise; that's a new one. This kid has an imagination alright. I swap a look with Bray, who looks vaguely stoned. I snort, recognising the expression.

"Well, I'm not gonna make you disappear, but you won't be able to repeat what I'm about to tell you…" He starts.

"So, it _is_ a gang?" The boy asks, a grin spreading across his features. "Cool, can I join?"

I blink in astonishment, what's Brady getting himself into?

"It's not quite that simple…" Brady frowns; I suspect he's wondering where to begin. I cut in, trying to make things easier.

"Hi, I'm Seth and I'll be your chaperone for the evening," I say, smiling my hello.

"Pleasure, my name's Jerri." The blonde shakes my hand, before slumping back into his seat.

"Cool, so have you ever heard the Quileute legends?" I ask, trying to steer the conversation in the right direction.

"What, you mean the spirit wolves and cold ones and all that? Hell yes I have, mythology is my _life_," Jerri grins. I smile back; this'll be easier than expected. Brady grins at me, and I know he's thanking me for clearing that up.

"Well, Jerr, the legends are true," Bray cuts in. We pause, waiting for denial, storming off, you know – normal responses. Instead, Jerri smiles.

"Yeah, and? C'mon, that can't be the only thing you came to tell me." He prompts. I think my brain just exploded, how is this kid so nonchalant about this?

"Uhh, well, We – Seth and I – are werewolves, like in the legend." Bray stammers, obviously just as shocked as I am.

"I **knew** it!" The blonde grins, leaving me lost for thought. I somehow manage a 'huh?'

"There was no way you guys could be that ripped without help. It was either steroids or mythical mumbo-jumbo." Jerri says, like that explains everything.

"Well, do you also know about the imprinting legend?" Brady asks, trying to keep this really weird conversation moving.

"Let me guess; that one's true too," Jerri grins, waggling his eyebrows. Brady nods furiously.

"Yeah, I imprinted." He says. Jerri looks a little disappointed, but his smile is still in place.

"Who's the lucky girl?" He asks, gulping slightly. I snort lightly at the irony, earning a punch in the arm.

"You," Brady says, not bothering to correct the boy. Jerri's bold green eyes blink spastically, finally giving us a normal reaction.

"You're not serious." The boy says lowly.

"Please, hear me out!" Brady begs. Jerri calms down and gestures for Brady to continue.

"I know we're both guys, and I know me imprinting on you means I'm flaming, gay as hell, but please give me a chance?"

Silence envelops our table as Jerri takes in this information. The determined flames are back in those green eyes as he runs through Bray's speech.

Suddenly, Jerri laughs. Brady and I share a look, worried we broke him.

"Jerr, please, I don't care that you're a guy. I'll still love you," Brady says wretchedly.

"That's just it," Jerri laughs, his girlishly slender figure convulsing as he clutches at his heaving sides. Brady and I both blink, confused. Brady risks asking the inevitable question.

"That's just what?"

"I'm a girl," Jerri says, sitting up and taking off his – her – baggy jumper to reveal a slim, feminine figure. Brady sighs, relieved.

"Oh thank god."

**A.N. ~**

**And THAT'S what y'all get for Lena making me put myself into the story.**

**I was gonna make me a boy, because that is so much less awkward, but Lena insisted that a girl would be easier. ~sigh~**

_**Lena: Oh, that was so worth all the complaining! :D**_

_**Jerome's a giiiirl! :P **_

… **Shut up Lena… -.-U**

**Note: Jerri will appear once more, or else this chapter will have been pointless, but ONLY once.**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome**

_**And Lena... pfffft, Jerri's a girl... XD**_

**Let it go, Lena.**


	54. Burn

Chapter 53 – Burn

Burn.

My eyes burn with determination as I wave at My Everything. I don't have much time, a mere few hours whilst Kyla's at Bella's cottage for her baby-shower. As our car pulls out of the driveway, I move quickly to the kitchen in search for a knife, razor, anything. The craving has been nagging at the back of my mind for a week now, and I _need_ it.

I figure the sooner I get my anti-adrenalin fix; I can clean up and adopt a casually normal act like watching TV before My Elemental gets back. I burst into the kitchen, heading straight for the drawers.

I scour the kitchen, the bathroom, then the lounge room and finally even the laundry; searching every nook and cranny for a blade or something. My wife even whisked away her nail file. I can't find anything anywhere.

I am even contemplating phasing and digging up the backyard in search of a knife, when I find something. I heard of some people doing this instead of cutting, but I'm not sure if I have that much self-control.

I hold up the lighter curiously, flicking it on and off a few times. The fire is so pretty, I find myself wanting to touch it, whether I get burned or not…

I glance furtively around myself, worried that My Everything forgot something or had returned early for some reason. When I am convinced and my Kyla is far away from my destructive addiction, I walk into the lounge room. I continue to watch the flames flicker as I root around on a cabinet for a candle.

I find a long, slender white candle and light it. This new flame is even prettier than the last, and I toss the now forgotten lighter to the side. I stare at the fire and I'm once again struck by the bizarre desire to touch it. I tilt the candle slightly in order to watch the burning wick from a better angle, before hissing as a singular droplet of hot wax falls onto my forearm. I look down at the sizzling liquid, watching it harden and cool. It feels nice.

I curiously peel back the drying wax, only to gasp. The burns are even prettier than the fir. I experimentally pour more of the heated wax onto my arm, pleasure brought on my the fix I yearn for mixing with the pain in my hisses.

After creating a dozen more pretty, perfectly round burns, I tilt the candle upright again, placing it into a candle holder. I gaze into the golden flames, before reaching out to wave my middle finger over the hot light.

I gasp; this hurts more than the wax. I slowly move so that my forearm is hovering over the flame. It takes more self-control to keep my arm in place now than it does to cut or rip or slice. I watch it determinedly, smiling grimly as a drop of sweat falls from my arm into the flame.

Smoke sizzles upwards, curling gracefully around the red welt slowly forming on my arm. I watch for a little while, before I can no longer hold my arm up.

I finally drop my burned arm, blowing out the candle as I go. I take great care to return everything back to its originally impeccable state, to ensure My Everything doesn't discover my actions. Again.

Finished, I sink to the couch and, lacking anything else to do, I switch on the television. I flick through channels, before giving up and admiring my burns. One thing and one thing only nags at my consciousness.

Is it normal to think these burns and cuts are pretty?

**A.N. ~ **

**Is it? oO**

_**Lena: Hell no, but you're not normal, Jerr ;)**_

**No, no I'm not. :3**

**Now, before I receive any flames about this stuff (pun very much intended) I just want to make this clear;**

**This stuff happens, In real life. Very often. I am merely reflecting the things I see and hear in my everyday existence. If you cannot handle the things I describe in this story, then you obviously cannot handle real life and must return to whatever planet you are from.**

**I say this now because I realise that this particular chapter is rather graphic, as well as not being a conventional style of self-harm (i.e., cutting)****.**

_**Lena: Because, you know, attacking oneself with a nail file is a conventional style of self-harm…**_

**Anyway, no more depressing real life wake-up calls.**

**Just until next time,**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome XD**

_**And Lena xox**_


	55. Freeze

Chapter 54 – Freeze

Freeze.

I freeze in place, staring in horror. My Everything screams in terror, frozen also. My heart stops.

The car swerves.

Heart restarts.

**~xXMyElementalXx~**

I feel terrible, disgusting, unworthy to be in the position I'm in right now. I freeze in place, letting My Elemental run to me and embrace me. I don't react, running the scene of a mere few hours ago through my head again and again. Each time I pause, freezing the memory on the exact point where I screw up. The one moment that proves that I so not belong, I am unfit to be here, frozen as my Kyla clings to me, crying softly. I automatically envelop My Elemental in my arms, providing what she needs unconsciously before even thinking about myself.

"Oh god, Seth, I was so scared. I was worried that you'd get hurt, or the baby, or the driver…" My Everything's voice fades into more weeping.

I feel stupid, selfish, ugly, evil. How can I face such a perfect being – my Kyla, who was worried about everyone but herself - and say that only one person sprang to mind in that dreaded instant? How could I possibly explain that my first and only thoughts were this;

'_Not Kyla,'_

'_Anyone by My Elemental,'_

'_Not her, please…'_

I am despicable. I couldn't do anything. My Everything needed me, and all I could do was contemplate the worst case scenario. I froze, I couldn't save her, it's a miracle that she's still alive.

It's a miracle I haven't thrown myself in front of a car for putting My Everything in danger like that. Well, I haven't done it yet, anyway.

I hear a quiet sound over My Everything's weeping and I look up, seeing Carlisle Cullen slowly approach us. I hold My Elemental closer to me instinctively and smile at him politely in greeting.

"Is she alright? Nothing broken?" I ask earnestly, my eyes anxious as they search the vampire's golden ones.

"She's fine, slightly scared and a little shaken up. Other than that, she's perfectly healthy," Dr Cullen smiles. I sigh with relief and allow my head to fall on top of Kyla's, protecting her from the world for a few brief moments.

My Everything pulls back and I let her. I open my mouth, intending to apologize, when my lips are suddenly otherwise occupied. My Elemental kisses next to me again and again, her hands grasping at my shirt, my hair, and her breathing ragged. I freeze yet again, trying to understand this turn of events.

Finally, I give up on understanding, give up on trying to protect, prevent, rescue, restrain, focus, even think. I just let my body, my inner wolf, take over. He always seems to have a better grasp on instinct than me.

I sink into the kisses and respond, pulling My Elemental flush against my body and kissing all of her worries and anxieties into oblivion. Eventually, My Everything pulls back from the kiss to stare me in the eye. I open my mouth quickly, determined to apologise.

"I'm so sorry Kyla, I didn't protect you. I failed in every promise I ever made, be it to you to keep you safe, or to me to protect you. I… I froze, and I'm so sorry-"

"Shush." My Everything covers my babbling mouth with her fingers, shushing me with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you froze, Seth," She says in answer to my confused expression. "If you hadn't, you would've jumped in to protect me and you would've gotten hurt. I can't stand to see you hurt, Seth."

With that, My Everything buries her head in the crook of my neck and holds me close. I return the embrace willingly, not freezing this time.

I promise myself I'll never freeze again.

**A.N. ~**

**Alrighty, in case this confused anyone, Kyla nearly had a car accident, and Seth is beating himself up because he didn't do something stupid like jump in front of the car.**

**This chapter in a nutshell.**

_**Lena: I agree with Kyla, it's a good thing Seth froze.**_

**I have nothing witty to say, purely because I'm focussed on the next chapter.**

**ONWARD**

**Just until next time**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome :)**

_**And Lena xox**_


	56. Ice

Chapter 55 – Ice

Ice.

I wander to the kitchen, in search of ice. My Everything is nearing the end of her pregnancy, and is finding it more difficult to be moving around for too long, so I've taken it upon myself to wait on her hand and foot.

I reach into the freezer, pulling out an ice cube tray. I throw three or four of the frozen blocks into a tall glass before pouring milk over them, filling the glass. I watch as the cold liquid causes the ice cubes to crack, already melting.

I smile vaguely as I see the little fissures running throughout the ice. The sight makes me, for some reason unknown to me, remember back when I first met My Everything.

I remember shutting myself off from everyone, not speaking, not sleeping, not eating, not talking, in mourning for days and weeks after my mother's funeral and my sister's discovery.

I remember detesting company so much that I requested to see my sister before the funeral, so that I would not have to attend the actual event. Not because I was too upset to be there, like I let people believe, but because I couldn't handle the presence of so many friends and strangers.

I closed up, shutting myself away in my own little box. No one saw hide nor hair of me, no one talked to me. I was truly alone.

Then my Kyla – my beautiful imprint – showed up on my doorstep. Blushing slightly and hiding behind Jake. I saw those big brown eyes and the ice surrounding my heart , the frozen wall I had built to prevent me from feeling, simply cracked – little fissures like the ice cubes in the glass.

I smile again, recalling how over the past year or two, My Everything has always been there; looking after me, smiling at me, loving me, making sure that I'm happy. She has put so much effort into saving me from… well, me, how could my icy heart not melt?

I pick up the glass of milk, still smiling absently as I watch the ice clink together, slowly melting into oblivion. I pass the glass to My Elemental – who is reading on the couch – and kiss her cheek softly. I sit on the floor by her head and hold her hand.

I'm glad, ecstatic, that I met my wonderful wife, Kyla. I am grateful that I am lucky enough to have fallen in love with My Everything, and even luckier to have such a perfect being fall from the sky to find me.

Most of all, I love the My Elemental managed to melt the protective ice that covered my heart. I love My Everything, for teaching me how to feel once more.

**AN~**

**GOMENASAII!**

**I fail. So Bad. This should've been up DAYS ago, but my parents kicked me offa the computer.**

**Oh well, have a lame, short chapter as an apology.**

**[^_^]U – Jerome the fail-bot**

**Well, I'll have you know that even my GRANDMOTHER is bugging me to get this story finished, and she hasn't even read it! (thank god)**

**When we went out for coffee, I mentioned how I needed to get it done for Lena's birthday, and now she's asking me if it's finished yet, everyday since then.**

**See? Lena, you have people on your side.**

_**Lena: I always have people on my side… Hello Jerome's Grandmother!**_

_**By the way, I'm shocked to see that the past few chapters have not had any Kyla-eating-Seth moments… Why not?**_

**Because she loves him…?**

**Anyhoo, onto the next one!**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerome :D**

_**And Lena xox**_


	57. Wave

Chapter 56 – Wave

Wave.

I smile when I see Brady and his imprint wave enthusiastically at My Everything and me from across the parking lot. I return the cheerful gesture before helping my wife out of the car and holding her hand as we walk slowly, leisurely, towards our friends.

Alice Cullen is organising an afternoon out, starting with an expensive, five-star Italian restaurant lunch – her treat. On the V.I.P. list is Alice, Jasper, Jake, Nessie, Bella, Edward, Kyla, myself, Alice's newest make-over project – Jerri, and her Brady.

I approach the gang easily, clasping hands with the guys and embracing the girls. Jerri grins like the devil when I clasp hands with her as well, like the boy she looked like. I have to hold in the laughter when I spy cute little clips in her short, messy blonde hair.

"Shut up," Jerri hisses, elbowing me playfully. "I had to rip to skirt to shreds in order to retain some dignity."

By this time, Alice's entire entourage is present, so we are all dragged - with various levels of kicking and screaming – towards Alice's restaurant of choice. My eyes widen as I take in the size of the place. I mean, the place had two stories, and a _chandelier_.

Alice and the vampires pay no mind to the indulgence, ignoring the gobsmacked looks on the faces of my pack brothers, our imprints and myself as they approached the man at the door. Alice smiles her sweetest smile at the man, her golden eyes flashing slightly. She gives her name and the stunned man gestures for us to move upstairs.

I hold My Everything closer as we ascend the extravagant staircase. Jerri and Brady race on ahead, laughing maniacally and daring each other to slide down the banisters. I roll my eyes, smiling widely.

"Jerr really is perfect for Bray, isn't she?" Kyla asked me, grinning. I nod my agreement as They race around at the top of the stairs, trying to guess which table was the one Alice has reserved. My Everything and I reach the top, followed by the rest of our group. Alice immediately takes control of the situation, sitting herself down at the nicest table and waiting for the rest of us to join her. I help Kyla into her place and sit down myself, glancing around at our mismatched friends.

A wave of happiness washes over me as I watch my friends and My Everything enjoy themselves, eating and drinking and just having a good time. I laugh when Brady flicks a piece of pasta at Jake, only to cop a face-full of Jerri's meal. I snigger at Edward's witty lines and groan loudly along with Jerr and Brady whenever any couple kisses.

Alice smiles smugly, fully aware of how much fun everyone was having, because of her. I smile when Jasper leans in to whisper something in her ear, and her grin grows wider. I wonder idly what the blonde vampire said, but soon leave it alone when, in a fit of slightly irritated hilarity, Nessie stuffs a large piece of Garlic bread down Jake's throat.

I glance at My Everything, watching her reactions to everything and everyone. She's smiling most of the time, preferring to sip at her drink and observe the goings on than be an active participant this time round. I take her hand again and we smile at each other, leaning in to press our lips together. I pull away, laughing, when Jerri and Brady treat us to a much louder groan than all the others.

The lunch plates are cleared away eventually, and Alice insists that we all order a dessert of some sort. Jerri, having only ate half of her food and giving the rest to her ravenous boyfriend, protested the most, but eventually we were all convinced. We each picked out something to eat, Ness and Jake purposefully choosing the most expensive dishes they could find, regardless of what they actually were.

I grin at My Elemental, kissing her quickly when Jerri and Brady were occupied with their desserts, mouths too full to reprimand us. She smiles back once we pull away, and a wave of affection gently pools inside of me. We kiss again, before my dessert proves too tempting to miss out on, especially when I catch Brady eyeing it off.

As I place the first spoonful of the delicious sticky date pudding into my mouth, I notice that Alice has frozen solid, staring into nothingness. I realise that she's having a vision, but Jasper's glance in my direction convinces me not to say anything. No one else appears to notice, the noise still uproariously jubilant.

Edward stiffened slightly, obviously seeing the same thing as Alice. His eyes hardened, before flitting between Bella, Nessie and me. I'm curious now, what was Alice seeing?

After a few more mouthfuls, Alice blinked twice, shaking her head and returning to the present. She paused for a few long seconds before jumping upright and slamming her hand on the table to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright, people, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this little party short. I apologise, but in a few moments, your desserts are going to be the last things on your minds."

Brady scoffed, his mouth filled with sweets, but I stood, taking heed. I moved to help Kyla up, but Alice's expression made me pause. A sudden wave of fear tore through my mind. Was the vision about My Everything? What happened? What is going to happen?

Everyone eventually picked up that Alice was being serious, and were all stunned enough to follow her orders of a hasty retreat into their respective cars. With promises to catch up again soon, Jake and Nessie left, followed by Edward, who was dragging Bella by the arm. Bella, on her part, looked about ready to tear the building down in order to get answers, but after a whispered conversation with her husband, she was the one dragging Edward out of the room, sprinting down the stairs at vampire speed. I suspected they would forget the car and run to where ever it was they were headed.

Brady and Jerri were reluctant to leave, Brady's curiosity and Jerri's caring overtaking their self-preservation instincts. Jasper looked about ready to throw the both of them out the window.

Personally, I was at a loss for words, how could such a happy outing turn so morbid so quickly? What the hell is happening that is so important that everyone has to leave?

Alice picks Jerri up, flinging the small girl over her shoulder and sprinting down the stairs. Brady roars with confusion and anger and tears after his imprint, leaving me with only Jasper and My Everything for company. I spin to the blonde vampire, who looked increasingly awkward, as if trying to figure out how to do something that was embarrassing.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand, stalking closer to him. I smell distress emanating for My Everything, and feel torn between the urge to help her and the urge to pummel answers out of someone.

"Alice's vision, we have to get Kyla downstairs and into your car. Fast." Jasper says, still looking uncomfortable. I realise he's trying to figure out how to get Kyla downstairs without it being awkward, so I hoist he into my arms and wait for further explanation.

"Look, I can't explain now," Jasper says exasperatedly, kneading his forehead as if it is in pain. "In about five seconds, we're going to be in a whole load of-"

"OH SHIT!"

My eyes snap to the source of those words – My Everything. She looks shocked and panicked, and I immediately turn to Jasper for an explanation.

"You knew this was going to happen," I growl, clutching Kyla to me protectively. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Seth," Jasper says wearily, still kneading his forehead. "We really HAVE to go…"

"Why?" I say, moving reluctantly towards the stairs. My Everything starts hyperventilating, seizing up and relaxing at regular intervals. I speed up, alarmed. The convulsing and panting increases, and in no time at all I am at my car, placing Kyla in the back seat.

"Sit with her, I'll drive."

I look up in shock, noticing that Jasper is already in the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition. I close the door behind me and squeeze my wife's hands, confused and scared. My Everything relaxes into my touch, her breathing slowing slightly. I look up, catching Jasper's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"What's going on?" I ask desperately, a mixture of emotions rolling through my body in waves.

"SETH!" Kyla screams, gripping my hand so tightly I worry it'll fall off.

"Seth, we have to get to the hospital, NOW. My water just broke!"

**AN~**

**OH SNAP! :D**

**NO one was expecting that, were they? :D**

**_Lena: ! :D_**

**_YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY__…_**

**…**

**Sorry about the total cliffhanger there, people, but I hope to make up for it tenfold in the next chapter!**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta**

**Jerome ;)**

_**And an elated Lena xoxox**_


	58. Tears

Tears

Tears. My fists clench and my heart aches as I am forced to stand aside and watch helplessly as My Everything screams, tears pouring down her face. Her eyes clamp shut and her usually gentle features contort with pain as her body convulses, I feel my nails pierce my palms as I struggle to remain calm (and in human form) whilst my Elemental is hurting right beside me and I can't do anything.

I wish I knew some way to relieve Kyla of this pain. I know she's hurting, I see it in her eyes, hear it in every laboured breath, and feel it in my very core. I know she's in pain, and every instinct, every fibre of my being is yelling at me to help her, to whisk Kyla away from anything and everything that could her, but I can't. I can't somehow kidnap her and take her away from this pain. It would follow my poor wife and, in these circumstances, it would be better for My Everything to stay where she is.

Another heart-wrenching scream rips itself from Kyla's dehydrated throat. I ignore the reprimands of the nurses surrounding her bed and rush to My Everything's side. She looks up at me as I gently brush a lock of her gorgeous hair – now damp with sweat – away from her feverish forehead.

"Hey, baby. It's gonna be ok," I try to reassure My Elemental and myself at the same time. Kyla's pained face breaks into an exhausted smile. It very nearly ruins my bright façade to see her struggling like this.

"I know everything'll be ok," My Everything whispers hoarsely, every breath laced with a rather obscene cuss word. "I'm with you; you'll protect me from everything. You always have and you always will…"

Unwanted tears stream down my face as My Everything gently takes my hand and squeezes it gently. I see fresh tears in her own eyes and I lean down to brush them away with feather-light kisses. I feel her face twitch and I move back just as another spasm of pain rocks through my imprints slender, fragile body. Her gently gripping hand squeezes mine roughly, and I yelp in shock, surprise and pain. Kyla lets out a breathless chuckle. I smile sheepishly at my love.

"Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to hurt you," My Everything says slyly. My Elemental is amazing. How can she still be her beautiful, crafty, witty and altogether perfect self whilst still experiencing this torture is beyond me.

"No problem, Kyla. I'm here for you, everything'll be ok." I say those words again, taking her small hand in both of my own, just in time for her to grip them tightly once again as my poor imprint les out another hoarse scream. This time the loud "Oh SHIT that hurts!" ends in a strangled sob, and my chest begins to ache yet again.

"It's ok, baby, everything's gonna be ok…" I keep murmuring the same words into My Elementals ear, hoping and praying to my family that I'm not lying and she will, in fact, be alright.

Kyla seems to relax, but the relief is short lived. She throws her head back into the hard hospital bed as her back arches and she screams bloody murder. Her dainty hand is nearly ripped from mine as her body twists and contorts in excruciating agony. I bite my lip, feeling it break and the blood linger on my tongue as I try to refrain from any stupid actions. Like yelling at the doctor, or screaming, or phasing in the middle of a hospital.

Sam and Jake would have my head on a silver platter if I accidentally did that last one. I look down at My Elemental and gently wipe the sweat away from her face with the back of my hand.

"Seth, Seth please stay with me," My Everything begs quietly. I take her hand again, gripping it firmly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Don't worry; you can't get rid of me that easily." I tease, trying to lighten the solemn mood. "You're My Everything."

Kyla gazes up at me, her beautiful eyes lacking their usual sparkle, and she smiles her most breath-taking smile, but it falls a little flat. She's tired. She wants out. I know that feeling all too well.

"I know. I'm so lucky, so very lucky, that you chose me of all people to be Your Everything. You mean everything to me…" Kyla whispers the last few words, before her breath is stolen from her by a scream of pure, undiluted, torturous pain.

I hold My Everything's hand and wipe away her tears. It's all I can do. In her hours of need I'm useless.

As Always.

**A.N.~**

_**Lena: ~tearing up~ It's sad and pretty at the same time...**_

_**Damn you, Zanchev, I'm gonna kill you...**_

**Love you too, Lena.**

**Well, only two more chapters to go, and I must say I'll be sorry to see it end.**

**This is a year's worth of homework skipping and not sleeping here... :)**

_**Lena: MAKE THEM HAPPY DAMMIT! YOU PROMISED ME A HAPPY ENDING!**_

_**~throws a book~**_

**Shit!**

**~ducks~**

**now, my friends, **

**Just until next time,**

**Ja matta**

**Jerome**

**~ducks~**

_**Lena: DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU**_

_**And Lena xox**_


	59. Labour

Labour

Labour. The word tends to bring hard work to mind. Some think of men in hard hats, working on new buildings. Some may remember times past when they would work manual labour in the mines or digging for valuable items. Some may even think of politics. All labour, all hard work.

But to me, the word 'Labour' will always bring to the forefront of my mind the image of My Everything's tortured expression during these few of the most excruciating hours of our lives.

My poor Kyla screams and thrashes, her head hitting the hospital pillows, hands cutting off my circulation, voice cracking. She is told to calm down by surrounding nurses but nothing seems to work. My Everything is in pure agony, and I can do nothing.

I kick a wall - gently - in frustration. This has been going on for far too long, nurses running around like headless chickens while I watch and Kyla screams.

Finally, I just can't take it. I walk up to her bed and kiss My Everything's cheek. The screaming falters and, hopeful, I keep kissing. I run my lips gently from My Elementals forehead to the base of her neck and back up.

Slowly the screaming stops and Kyla is left panting shallowly. I take her hand and kiss her once more, this time a chaste peck on the lips. I quickly stand back, not wishing to obstruct her breathing and face the doctor's wrath.

"Thank you, Seth," My Everything whispered, sighing and smiling softly. I smile back, kissing her hand gently. The hand clenches and Kyla grinds her teeth together to prevent another scream from escaping her cracked lips.

"That's my girl," I murmur as soothingly as I can. "Just relax; it'll be over before the day I out, I promise."

"A fine thing to promise at three in the morning, Seth. That gives me twenty-one hours," Kyla says scathingly and I smile softly. Even in this hell-hole of pain and misery, My Elemental finds a silver lining in a storm, even if the lining is sarcasm.

In this brief break between screams, the nurses, midwives and doctors rush around the room, waiting and preparing for whatever happens next. Cloths, medicine, beds, patients, officials, visitors, clothes, staff… Everything is in a bustle, moving around, hastening and busy.

But right now it's just me and My Elemental. I sit there and hold her hand. She takes comfort from my warmth. I hold her close, tell her it'll be ok, reassure and comfort the one I love, the one I'd die for and die without.

In return Kyla lives, breathes, smiles and tries to relax. In this messed up part of our messed up lives, it's just me and My Everything. It's always just me and My Everything.

In Labour or in wealth.

In sickness and in health.

In good times and bad.

As long as we both shall live.

That's what I told her on our wedding day, a mere ten months ago. I said then that I'd love her forever.

I meant it then, and I still mean it now. I'll be here no matter what, Kyla.

Because I love you, My Everything.

**A.N. ~**

**Mushy-mushy-mushy-ness at the end there for MY Everything, Lena :3**

_**Lena: That complete kiss ass comment might just save your life, Zanchev.**_

**I plan on it.**

_**Lena: Of course, so would the promise of a sequel, or another Seth fic...**_

**Ahh, yes... A Sequel...**

**Well, I'm honestly not sure you'll want one Lena, If I'm Strategically Mishonest ;)**

_**Lena: What is THAT supposed to mean? o_O**_

**It means you should hold out on the future plans until the ending has been made clear, my dear...**

****

**(The confusion lengthens my life span, if only by a few millimetres)**

Although I may write another Seth fic... If I survive that long, that is...

_**Lena: I'll spare you ^_^**_

**And so, for quite possibly the last time,**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta ne!**

**Jerome :)**

_**And Lena xox**_


	60. The End

**A****.N ~**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LENA!**

**Happy Happy Birthday,  
From all of us to you,  
We hope you have a birthday,  
That's fun and special too!**

**YAY!**

**Happy Birthday, my darling Lena, I hope this Birthday present is one of the best yet! ;)**

**Now, I'm going to use this unorthodox A.N at the beginning to say everything, thus making the end of this more dramatic/ make it stay with you longer.**

**I honestly cannot believe it's been a whole year since I started this project. I remember sitting down on Lena's birthday, 365 days ago, and writing the first four chapters in one sitting. Never did I suspect then that my simple little birthday present would, one year later, be ending on Lena's birthday, 2011, with sixty chapters and well over 100 reviews!**

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and hung in there throughout this year. I never expected so many people to read my story, let alone like it! I can now say that I've converted a non-Twilight fan to wanting to hug Seth  
(a major achievement within itself) and I've reached people from all over the world. Australia, America, even Egypt! I never expected such a fantastic reception, so thankyou!**

**In particular, a huge shout-out to some of my most regular reviewers****, Indie, totallyrationalfearofkatanas, thefluffypuff, LilyCullenSalvatore and, of course, My Everything – Lena. Thank you all!**

**So, without further time-wasting on my part,**

**Signing off,**

**Sayonara!**

**Jerome :D**

The End

The End.

The doctors say that this is it, the end, it's almost over. I watch in a mixture of anxiety and excitement as nurses and midwives bustle about My Everything's hospital bed, fetching cloths and encouraging my wife. I feel an undeniable urge to move forward and help somehow, but every time I move closer to the bed the nearest official steps forward and pushes me back.

Eventually Carlisle Cullen enters the room, emanating calm and precision. I sigh in relief as he glances at the situation and orders most of the doctors and nurses out, leaving seven people in the room. Carlisle, two midwives and a nurse approach My Elemental's bed, eager to assist. I follow, using the distraction of the doctors to jump to My Elemental's side, clasping her hand in both of my own.

"Push!"

"Breath, honey, just breath!"

"RELAX!"

I clench my teeth as the nurse and midwives yell supposedly encouraging words at my poor Kyla. The comments don't sound very encouraging to me; they make me think I should be expecting bad things, instead of good things.

"Nearly there, nearly there!"

You're doing fine, miss!"

I close my eyes; the midwives are making this worse for me. They say these things, meaning the best, but really they sound empty, the words have been spoken so often, they don't mean anything. These phrases have been abused, they now symbolise torment and pain as opposed to encouragement and relief.

My closed eyes snap open instantly and swivel to My Everything as she screams loudly, her face contorted into an expression of purest agony. Her hand squeezes mine roughly, cutting off all circulation. I pat her hand gently, occasionally pulling the arm away to wipe sweat from My Everything's forehead, all the while crooning soothing words.

Kyla screams again.

And again.

And again.

Each time a choking, sobbing yell rips itself from her throat, it hurts me. I know I can't help; I can't take away the pain. All I can do is hold My Everything's hand. I'm useless.

Carlisle soon takes over the situation, pushing the flailing nurse out of the way and resting his pale, freezing hands against her forehead. Instantly, My Everything gasps, the frozen hands providing some relief to her burning fever.

The midwives continue to shout support, while the nurse gives up and leaves the room, well aware of the fact that she can't help right now. She's as useless as me. I growl slightly, annoyed with my own pathetic inability, as well as the almost panicky shouting of the midwives.

Carlisle seems to notice that the midwives are making me anxious, and ask for them to be quiet. Soon the only sounds in the room are the shuffling of feet and My Elemental's screaming. I bite my lip, clenching my jaw so hard that I break the skin. I taste the blood on my tongue, salty and warm.

Kyla's screaming increases in volume and intensity, and I wince, my heart aching at the sound. Carlisle swears softly, surprising me, and he presses a hand flush on her chest. I realise he's checking her pulse when he mutters something about "too fast" and hollers out the door for assistance.

That doesn't sound good.

A doctor runs in, Carlisle says something to him quietly, and the man disappears again. I look into My Everything's face, wiping away the sweat. A small tear leaks from one clenched-shut eye, and I brush it away with my lips. Her eyes open and she glances at me. My breath hitches in my throat, I'm unable to look away from the agony in My Everything's eyes.

The doctor returns, dragging in machinery that is swiftly hooked up to My Everything. I watch as a heart monitor begins to beep and an I.V. is attached to her wrist. My eyes flick to Carlisle, who is looking at me with a grimly determined expression on his face.

"Her heart is racing, we need to administer a pain relief into her system via I.V and keep tabs on her pulse." He explains, moving his hands from cooling My Elemental's head and neck down to her legs. He begins to say the same things as the midwives, but from him it sounds more believable.

"Kyla, relax, breath. In and out, in and out…" He murmurs, glancing at her pain-filled face every few seconds. I gently squeeze her hand, only to have my fingers nearly crushed in response when My Everything screams once more. Carlisle frowns minutely in concentration, working swiftly and efficiently to prepare everything that is needed.

When Kyla screams again, I stand up suddenly. I lean over My Everything and whisper into her ear. I know that everyone in the room is staring at me, but I can only think of My Everything right now.

"Kyla, honey, please just relax. You have to breathe slowly, you're scaring the baby." I murmur, brushing hair away from her clammy forehead. She shudders, her breath shaky but slowing down from hyperventilation to heavy pants. I glance at Carlisle, who nods and gestures rapidly for me to continue. I turn back to My Everything and whisper once more.

"How's My Everything? I know it hurts, honey, but could you please try and push? Push, baby, you gotta push!"

My Everything hollers again, curling in on herself slightly as she takes my advice. Carlisle's frown eases and he gently pushes the midwives out of the way. The midwives, too, give up quickly, leaving only Carlisle, myself and My Everything in the room.

I gently take my hand away from My Everything's, approaching Carlisle to ask if I can help in any way. He shakes his slightly, before freezing. A frantic beeping sounds in my ears, sounding much, much too fast. The doctor glances at the heart monitor, before cursing once again. I can feel my eyebrows shoot up in surprise as Carlisle sighs and returns to his usual calm demeanour.

"Seth, could you administer the painkiller? My hands are a little full right now." He asks. I nod and run to the I.V. I glance around, looking for a needle or some morphine shot or some way to give My Everything some relief from the pain, before turning back to Carlisle.

He glances at me briefly and yells that all I have to do is press the small button near the I.V. stand. I find said button and push it down, before turning and almost sprinting back to My Elemental's side. Nothing at all occupies my mind, just a pure, undivided need to help My Everything, to take this pain away.

I place my hand in hers again, grunting slightly in surprise when she grips it tightly, squeezing the blood from my fingers. I lean closer, brushing more hair away from her head and whispering once again.

"Kyla, honey, push again. That's it, baby, just like that. That's My Everything. And again, babe. C'mon Kyla, you can do it!"

My Everything screams again and again, the heart monitor slowly picking up its pace again. I turn to ask Carlisle what's going on, but he isn't paying attention to Kyla, only to his job. I turn back to my beautiful, pained imprint. I wipe the sweat and tears away from her face again.

"Push!"

I blink, startled by Carlisle's hoarse yell. I'm even more surprised when Kyla obeys, screaming again as she curves her back and pushes with all of her might. I see My Everything squeezing my hand tightly once again, but I feel detached, there isn't any pain this time around.

"Push!"

Carlisle says it over and over, and I wince every time Kyla obeys, another scream echoing around the near-empty room. He mouth is open in a permanent, silent scream, her eyes, in contrast, are squeezed shut in agony. I am at a loss as to what I can do, or say, to help.

I merely let My Everything break my hand, barely feeling it when I hear small, sickening cracking sounds. Carlisle glances at me then, giving me a look that says 'I'll fix that one later', before returning his focus to the birthing of my child.

My Everything screams again, louder than ever before. She falls back to the bed, eyes closed, mouth open, no longer screaming. I can't tell if she's breathing or not.

The silence is deafening, terrifying.

Then I realise, its silence. There's no screaming, no breathing, no pulses. I look to heart monitor, and my world crumbles when I see the long, unfaltering line moving blandly across the screen.

I collapse, folding in on myself ungracefully. I fall to the floor, unfeeling, unseeing.

That's it.

The doctors said it would be over soon.

And now it is.

It's the end.

The end of my world. The end of my reason to live.

The end of everything.

The end of My Everything.

The End…


	61. New Beginning

**A.N ~**

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry to inform you that due to unfortunate circumstances (i.e. Lena stabbing Jerri), Jerri was unable to publish this chapter himself as he is six feet under - well, actually, he's at the morgue, but six feet under sounded more dramatic, so yeah...**

**Anyway, in Jerri's will he asked me to post this last chapter and say "Screw you" to Lena, which is probably going to result in me being killed to, but she can't shoot the messenger, right?**

**(By the way, if you were wondering who I am, I'm Indie - Jerri's master, owner, bitchcollarpuller, whichever way you wanna put it. If you weren't wondering, then kindly disregard this interruption to my AN.)**

**By the way, Lena - please don't kill me :D and happy birthday!**

Love you all,

**Indie xo**

New Beginning

Another scream sounds in the suffocating confinements of My Everything's hospital room. I slowly lift my head from the floor, a slight annoyance mixed with bland curiosity is the only thing I feel in the emptiness that has descended upon me.

The screaming doesn't cease, and I push myself up onto my elbows – wincing as my broken hand twinges slightly - and glare at the disturbance. Can't whatever it is not see that I am in pain? Can't it understand that my imprint, My Everything, me reason for existing, is gone, and I am waiting to join her?

The screaming still isn't stopping, so I sit up, take a deep breath, and stagger to my feet. I turn to Carlisle, about to demand why the screaming thing wasn't shutting up, when I pause, cocking my head.

The screaming is coming from Carlisle. Well, more specifically, a small bundle in Carlisle's arms. The vampire looks up and sees me standing there, jaw agape, and he smiles. The doctor offers the bundle of cloth to me, his smile growing wider.

I step forward uncertainly. The thing in the bundles is still screaming as Carlisle holds it out to me. I hesitantly take the thing in both hands and pull it towards me. I cradle it to my chest and look down, peeping inside the wrappings.

The screaming halts.

My breath stops.

My heart freezes.

The whole world pauses.

Big, Beautiful brown eyes gaze up at me, reminding me of my perfect Kyla. I slowly remove one of the wrappings, pulling the cloth from the baby's face.

Not_ the_ baby.

_My_ baby.

"It's a girl," Carlisle whispers from somewhere out of my line of sight. I gasp lowly looking down on the baby girl.

_My_ baby girl.

Tiny, sandy colored curls are plastered to my gorgeous girl's head, which is still damp. Those beautiful eyes – exact replicas of My Everything's starry brown wells of emotion – gaze up at me expectantly, as if Kyla's child, my child, is waiting for me to say something, to claim her.

"Hello," I say nervously, "You're beautiful, I can't believe you're mine."

The baby blinks, before yawning widely and curling into my chest, falling asleep quickly. I hold my baby girl to my chest protectively. I growl slightly, as if daring the world to touch her. If anyone does, I'll be right behind them, already swinging the baseball bat. Directed at their head. Hard.

As my baby sleeps, I slowly become aware of the world once more. I hear bustling and shouting and the sounds of machines being used. I hear Carlisle over it all, shouting hoarsely, calling out instructions and encouragements.

I turn slowly – oh so slowly – to be faced by utter chaos. All of the nurses who were booted out of the room earlier are now back. With Interest. Everyone rushing around, trying to help Carlisle with… whatever it is he's attempting to do.

I hold my baby's head closer to my chest, trying to block the shouting from her gentle ears so she can sleep. I watch as the crowd parts slightly, showing Carlisle trying desperately to save My Everything.

My heart aches when I see my beautiful imprint lying on the bed, lifeless, with my friend trying everything to keep her here, with me, for me. I am torn between wishing for Carlisle to succeed, and longing for him to just give up, to not get my hopes up only to batter them down again with bitter truth.

I glance down at my baby once again, and come to the realization that Kyla is still with me, in some way. My gorgeous girl has my Kyla's eyes, my Kyla's beauty, my Kyla's kind features. She will grow up to be a beautiful woman, just like her mother.

I'm going to make sure that happens. I will ensure that my baby grows up to be the most beautiful person on the planet. I will care for her, teach her, encourage her, be there for her. Forever.

"CLEAR!"

My reverie is interrupted harshly by Carlisle's shout. I glance back over to the bed, only to see My Everything's body convulse with electricity. I wince as Carlisle's lips press against hers, blowing his unused oxygen into her lungs.

I move to turn away from the scene, unwilling to torture myself more than I have to, when I hear something. A sound. A beautiful, blessed, long awaited sound.

The sound of a fucking miracle.

The sound of the heart monitor.

I spin around again, almost waking my little girl, in my hurry to see the miracle for myself. I feel my legs wobble as I see Carlisle smiling grimly, pumping My Everything's chest regularly, as the heart monitor beeps faultily, showing the world that My Elemental is alive.

I sink to the floor slowly, in shock. My sight goes blurry as I hear shallow breathing, and immediately know that it's My Everything. I remove one hand – my injured one - from my baby to touch my eyes, only to realize I'm crying.

Carlisle calls my name, and I blink out of my shock and stagger to my feet once again. I walk quickly to My Elemental's side, pushing other people out of the way without really acknowledging their existence. I reach her side, and I'm home.

I sigh in pure relief, and take My Elemental's hand, squeezing it gently. The heart monitor's frantic bleeping slows slightly, becoming more regular. I smile, and leave my hand there, ignoring everyone else. My family is all that matters.

My Elemental's eyes crack open slightly after an age of anxious waiting. Her eyes focus slowly before coming to rest on me. She smiles, and I am finally at peace. Her gorgeous eyes convey everything I need to know, she is alive, she is awake and she is happy.

Her beautiful forehead curves down into a dainty frown and my world nearly comes to the brink of shattering once again. Her hand wrenches itself from mine and her arms immediately fly to her abdomen, groping helplessly at her absent bulge.

"Where?" She cries, panicked. Her eyes swivel around the room, wide with fear. I half notice the rest of the people in the room glancing around the room in confusion, but I know My Everything, I know what she craves, what she needs.

I slowly move my sore hand down to touch her wrist lightly. Her eyes snap to stare into my own, expressing openly how scared she is. I stroke the top of her hand lightly, trying to calm her down.

"Where?" She asks again, brokenly this time. I smile slightly, before gently placing my precious daughter into My Everything's lap. She sighs audibly, relaxing into the pillows and breathing easier.

My Everything looks down on our baby's face and gasps loudly. Our beautiful baby, upon being removed from my overly warm chest, wakes up slowly, yawning widely and opening one eye. My Elemental lets out a small, slightly strangled noise before picking up our daughter and crushing her to her chest.

"She's beautiful," Kyla whispers hoarsely, her throat still weak from the screaming.

"I know," I smile.

"I can't believe she's _ours_."

"I know."

Carlisle, ever tactful, takes this opportunity to boot everyone out of the room before the nurses can fish out their phones and tweet about the 'adorable couple in the maternity ward'. I nod gratefully in his direction as the doctor takes his leave, promising to fend Alice and Nessie away with brute force if necessary.

Once alone, I pull My Everything into a kiss. She smiles happily before pulling away.

"Leah," She says firmly. I blink, uncomprehending.

"I wanna call her Leah," Kyla says again, bouncing our daughter up and down a few times.

"Leah Susan Clearwater."

I look into my beautiful girl's face, and tears come into my eyes again.

"Leah," I whisper. "My little Leah."

Kyla smiles, tears sparkling in her own eyes as I slowly lower myself onto the bed, unwilling to jostle My two prefect girls. I cuddle them close to me, sighing in relief.

This, right here, is why I'm here.

I can't believe it's taken me so long to realize. Nearly two whole years since Mom died, and now I finally realize why I was left behind; to look after My Everything and our beautiful daughter.

I hug my family even closer, thankful for this New Beginning.

I know I'm no where near healthy, no where near ready to face the world as a new man. But now I have the incentive to get there.

My beautiful daughter is all the reason I need.

All I will ever need.

And so, I let this moment last, let the sights, smells and touch instill themselves in my memory for all time.

I want to remember this New Beginning forever. Let this moment burn itself into my conscience for all time.

This; the first of many perfect moments with my baby girl and My Eternal Elemental.

**A.N ~**

**~*Excerpt from the Last Will and Testament of Jerome Zanchev*~**

"… _**I hereby bequeath all of my writings unto Miss Indie-Rose, my beloved beta and master, under the proviso that she publishes the last chapter of My Elemental – 'New Beginning' – onto the internet and says 'Screw You' to Miss Helena Tyrins.**_

I wish for it to be known that this last chapter is in fact chapter sixty, for the chapter titled 'Apologies' is, in fact, an Author's Note, and therefore does not count. I also wish for it to be known that 'New Beginning' was planned from before the chapter titled 'Life', and was written before the chapter titled 'The End' was published, so that no one is misguided into thinking that it was an attempt to save my own ass before Lena killed me. If Lena wishes for proof, she needs only ask my master Indie…"

**Lena: I REGRET NOTHING, ZANCHEV! FROM THE MOMENT YOU UPLOADED THAT CHAPTER, YOU WERE A WALKING DEAD MAN! YOU WILL DIE A MOST PAINFUL DEATH! YOU WILL DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE…**

**RAWR!**

… **I'm done...**

**Thank you all for sticking with it!**

**Love,**

**Lena xox**


	62. MINE

**AN. ~**

**Hello all, **

**I know I said that this story was over and done with…**

**But guess what, I lied.**

**It is once again My Everything's birthday, and to commemorate the event I have written my darling Lena a SEQUEL.**

**That's right, Starting on the 2****nd**** of March, 2012, I will be publishing the Sequel to My Elemental - titled 'Mine'.**

**I hope you all come and check it out!**

**~Zanchev.**

**And now, for your enjoyment, A little teaser…**

**Mine - A Sequel**

**Chapter One ****–**** My First time**

The first time I saw my baby girl, I was saved.

One look at her, and I found a reason to keep living. My first glimpse of my little angel and I was home.

x..X.x

My first few hours as a father were absolute bliss.

Seeing both of my precious girls alive and well, together, was enough to keep me grinning blissfully, despite the almost immediate bombardment of well-wishers. Carlisle had said he was going to keep the crowds at bay, but of course there's only so much one man can do against a horde of close female friends.

What surprised me was that little Jerri was the first to get past him, with the pack not far behind.

"Seth! Kyla! Thank God!" The blonde had sighed, smiling at me from the doorway. I grinned back, cradling my small family in my protective arms. She seemed content to just see us there, with my baby in my wife's lap and smiles on our tired faces. She looked like she wanted to come closer, but was happy enough to give us space, something I was thankful for.

Nevertheless, Kyla beckoned our friend closer and began speaking energetically with the fellow imprint. I tuned out, perfectly happy to sit and watch my beautiful baby girl sleep in My Everything's arms.

"Can she, Seth?"

I blinked, slowly returning to the present, and looking up at Kyla, who was smiling expectantly. I couldn't help the loving smile thatspread across my face. I was just so happy that my Kyla was alive, still with me. I was never going to let her go again.

"Can who what?" I asked, ever intelligent. Kyla snorted and rolled her eyes as Jerri gave me a look that said 'pay-attention-moron'. I smiled again, taking in my beautiful wife's good humour.

"Can Jerri hold her?" Kyla said slowly, she'd obviously asked it before. Suddenly my smile faded, and I looked to my baby. She was so small, so helpless, what if something happened to her? I couldn't let anything happen to my baby, I'd already promised myself she'd be safe. Nothing was going to harm her; nothing was going to touch her so long as I could help it-

A familiar hand placed on my arm had paused my furiously whirring brain, and I looked up into Kyla's sympathetic brown eyes. I had felt my cheeks heat up as I realised I was crushing my family closer than I ought.

"It's ok, Seth. We'll be right here. Nothing will happen." She said, ever the voice of reason. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and nodded slowly, picking up my precious baby girl from My Everything's arms and ordering Jerri to a chair. No way in hell was anyone holding my baby high enough to drop her.

Thankfully, our blonde friend got the message and sat down on the floor next to the bed, obviously not wanting our baby in danger either. I sat down next to her and slowly, carefully placed my baby in her lap, moving her arms to form a human cradle for my precious child. Jerri flashed me a grin and moved her arms again, slowly and carefully and so that I could see everything she did.

My little Leah yawned and snuggled closer to Jerri's warm chest, and I felt my racing heart slow to a pace deemed healthier. I heard a relieved sigh, only to realise it came from me when Jerri chuckled softly, curling her hand around my baby's tiny shoulders.

"She's beautiful. You two are so blessed," I heard Jerri whisper softly as Leah began to snore lightly.

Despite Kyla's soothing croons, I hovered anxiously over my baby the entire time she was in Jerri's embrace. I couldn't relax until our friend finally laughed aloud and handed her back to me, saying that I was too jumpy and that she couldn't enjoy the cuddles with me breathing over her shoulder the whole time.

I ignored the jab and took my little girl back reverently, tucking her more firmly in her blanket and giving her back to My Elemental. As I sat back down on the bed, I heard Jerri groan. I flashed her a wary look, and she mouthed a word that made my blood run cold.

_Brady. _

No sooner had I covered my baby's ears than said werewolf had burst into the room, looking frantically for his supposedly missing imprint. Jerri had jumped up and leapt at him as soon as he got through the door, hissing at him to be quiet and comforting him with a playful punch to the shoulder.

"You dummy, where else would I be?" She whispered, gesturing to my exhausted bride and our slumbering child. Brady looked appropriately abashed, and immediately calmed himself, for my sake as well as Jerri's. He knew how I'd be, he knew the imprint instinct.

The rest of the pack trooped in behind Brady, all curious and yet also respectfully quiet. I felt a surge of gratitude towards my brothers, who treated this as delicately as they had my mother's funeral, only for much happier reasons. They all grinned as they saw me with my family in my arms, and Jake quietly asked if they could see my baby girl.

I nodded, and adjusted Leah's blanket to reveal her little face, flushed with life and happy dreams. The pack's sudden, simultaneous intake of breath told me all I already knew.

She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was an Angel.

And she was mine.

x..X.x

**AN ~**

**I hope this has whetted your appetites, and I'll see you all on the second… ;)**

**~Z  
**


End file.
